Say Yes Just This Once
by SweetGlade
Summary: Maybe things don't turn out as Raimundo plans them as. Kimiko is one stubborn person, but can she open his eyes to see the beauty around him? There's a twist... RaimundoxKimiko
1. Chapter 1

SweetGlade: I'M BACK! Finally, and this one might be a bit awkward... I'm going to try and do third person view on everything now! You'll see some familair characters if you read 'Is This Love?' April 13th, 1712. (I know it's crazy!)

Chapter 1: Such a Jerk.

"Father!" Prince Raimundo whined. "Raimundo! You will marry Sophia! And you will live happily ever after and inherit the throne." Charon said harshly. "I don't want to be king!" he complained again.  
"Son. Leave at once, I will not hear this nonsense anymore!" Omi, the servant of Prince Raimundo and the King; pushed him out the throne room.  
When they were both out of ear shot, Omi hissed "You are not supposed to fight with his Majesty"  
"I am the Prince here! I need to go get a drink." Raimundo muttered, and pushed past Omi, who watched hopelessly.  
Here's a breif description of Raimundo: He has dark brown hair (Which makes some girls go crazy), emerald green eyes that shine brightly, and a golden crown on top of his head.  
Very noticeable things for a Prince.  
"Where is that idiot Sophia?" Omi tagged along and bowed. "Allow me to get her Master. SOPHIA!" Omi screamed. "Coming servant." Sophia stepped into the hall way and smirked when she saw Raimundo.  
"Hello darling... What are we going to do now?" She leaned over and tried to kiss him but he shoved her away, like he always did.  
Sophia was what you call bossy and evil.  
She had blond hair, which was always in perfect condition; the perfect slim figure, and blue eyes, which held a lot of greed. "Shove off Sophia, I was just calling to see if you were dead yet." Raimundo snapped, and headed for the castle courtyard.  
"Omi, don't let her follow." he ordered.  
"Yes Prince of Xiaolin." Was Omi's reply.

Raimundo ran through the courtyard and frowned sourly to himself.  
Riches, fame, and power? That's what Raimundo would get if he was the King.  
"Where are you going? I remember Queen Lucia telling you to not to go to the village." Omi told him.  
"So? Not like I'm going to listen to her stupidity. Now let's go spread some fun around the town." Raimundo smiled at his own idea.  
"I do not think that is"  
"When is the Prince ever wrong? Never. So let's get going"  
Omi knew what the word fun meant in Raimundo's book: Chaos.  
The guards at the Castle gates nodded when Raimundo passed through the gates, they knew when he was sneaking out, and if they told the King, then Raimundo would fire them.  
"Do not think I didn't warn you Prince." The guard bowed and opened the gate.

"Where shall we go today servant?" he asked Omi. "  
I think we should stay away from this village! I hear the plague is around!" Omi tugged at the Prince's sleeve, but it did no good. "Let's just go to the bar to calm your nerves then." Raimundo dragged Omi into the nearby pub, 'The Mermaid Lassie'  
They both walked into the bar.  
"Your Highness! I didn't expect to see you here!" People gathered around the Prince and stared in awe.  
"Go back to your chairs villagers. I am not in the mood to talk to low lives"  
Many bowed and turned away, while others shrank away in fright. "Come Omi, get yourself a drink"  
Raimundo knew once Omi had at least one glass, Omi would be drunk.  
Then he could wander without some pesky little dimwit following him. "Go on Omi, I command you. I cannot stand the fumes of this disgusting place anymore"  
Omi nodded and took a sip of his grimy glass, and walked away. "Perfect." Raimundo smiled and slid out of the door. "So many things to do, but what to choose?" He studied a map of the town, some places he didn't explore yet. Like the Temple of Sage.

"The Temple of Sage? Sounds interesting enough. Maybe I could disturb them, I hope they won't mind." Raimundo skipped past beggars, and laughed at how 'fun' this was going to be.  
The Temple was a sacred place, where worshippers and the sick went. Of course, a pure blood Prince would have nothing to do with the nonsense. The first thing Raimundo saw was people, SICK people running in that direction. It was a clear sign that the plague was infecting most of his subjects, but he didn't care.  
"Your Majesty! Please heal us"  
None of those words reached Raimundo's ears though.  
He pushed past the door of the Temple, and brushed back his hair.  
What was there to do in this Temple? Nobody was having fun.  
And the crowd outside was boring. "May I help you sir?" Raimundo turned around to the kind voice.  
It was a girl. Younger than him, but around the same age.  
"Who are you to address me?" he asked.  
She looked at him confused.  
"Are you around from here? I should show you around." Her voice faltered.  
"I KNOW this place, person"  
He didn't even look at her that closely, all he saw was a human.  
Raimundo didn't look for any details, it was a commoner for god's sake!  
"Don't talk to me like that! Are you hurt?" The girl examined his face for any disease.  
"Does it look like I am sick? No I'm not. Why do I even bother to talk to you"  
He felt heat in the air.  
"Because you went into the Temple. This is my home, and I don't like you waltzing in and insulting me"  
She flared up, her eyes seemed to be dancing with flames.  
"Looks like this kitten has claws." Raimundo put his hands on his hips and glared back.

"Stop talking to me! I hope you catch the plague whoever you are! I don't even know your name and you... Prat! The King should rid of you from this Kingdom"  
She scrunched up her nose, the air seemed to burn.  
"He wouldn't likely do that, because I am his son subject." Raimundo replied.  
He waited for her to beg for forgiveness, but it never came . "You think I should just bow down to you? Go back to your castle Prince of idiocy"  
"I have a name you know, and it's called RAIMUNDO PEDROSA"  
Raimundo felt powerless shouting at a poor Temple maiden, maybe the offer to be King was good... At least he thought so. Why didn't she obey the orders?  
"Excuse me! I have a name too! It's Kimiko Tohomiko, and you'd better learn it because it's going be the last name you'll hear once I kick your butt!" Kimiko fumed.  
"Well bye then stupid. I have my important duties to go to, and I don't have enough time for you, worthless." Raimundo stuck out his tongue, and stalked out of the door. What did she think she was?  
The Queen of Stubbornness?

"Omi, we are going back to the palace." Raimundo took his servant by the collar and dragged him out of the bar.  
"But I was having a drink like I was telling... I mean you was telling..." Omi slurred his words.  
"Oh be quiet! I need to get you back! I don't understand what is wrong with these villagers"  
The castle came into view.  
It was breathtaking, but not to Raimundo, he never saw anything with beauty.  
Not even that scrawny little girl, Kimiko Tohomiko.  
Raimundo thought about the queer girl for a while.  
She just made him so mad! Kimiko was the weirdest name he ever heard.  
What did she look like?  
It might have been... Yes, she did have raven black hair, a slimmer figure then Sophia, and piercing blue eyes. "Sophia! Here this instance!" Omi and Raimundo were inside already.  
"Hello! Do you want to marry me?" Sophia came trotting down the stairs, wearing jewels and exquisite clothes.  
"You know I am being forced to marry you idiot." He was looking at her closely, that Kimiko was prettier than her. But not like Sophia was pretty! Raimundo batted away his thoughts and resumed being self centered. 


	2. Chapter 2

SweetGlade: It's going to take a while till you meet all the characters, like Clay is still there, but Raimundo didn't meet him yet. April 14th, 1712. 

Chapter 2: Can You Believe HER?

"I don't understand Omi." Raimundo sat down on his bed while Omi stood at the door.  
"I do believe that she is a witch!" Omi shouted.  
"Not so loud idiot! How can she be a witch? She's part of the Temple and so annoying."  
He said, thoughts flooded his mind again.  
How come it was so warm around her?  
Kimiko must be a witch! "Omi, I do think you should do a bit of investigating. Go to the Temple and ask around."  
Omi bowed and left the room.  
When he shut the door, Raimundo began talking to him self. "Stupid Kimiko. Thinks she's the best at everything, I bet she's a witch, then I'll burn her at the town square!"  
He slammed his fist on the table and got up. Glancing out the stained glass window, he saw Omi heading for the bar, what a stupid servant!  
"I can't rely on anyone to do my chores can I?"  
He took his velvet cloak of his bed and walked through the door way. Sophia must have have heard his murmuring, because she tagged along without Raimundo noticing.

The cool night air washed over Raimundo's face, bringing moon light over his sharp features.  
He stepped into the shadows, with his royal purple cape blowing behind him.  
Sophia tip toed behind him, and he didn't even notice.  
"So, Omi disobeys my orders..." he mumbled.  
'The Mermaid Lassie's' door was wide open.  
A few minutes later, Raimundo came out, dragging Omi by the ear.  
"Disobey your Prince? Back to the castle with you! I'll do some investigating myself!"  
Omi bowed again and spotted Sophia.  
"Master, the devil has been following you." Raimundo glanced and sneered.  
"Away with her, and don't let her come back to me."  
Sophia narrowed her eyes and tried to run back, instead, she fell in the mud.  
Raimundo didn't laugh or anything. She deserved it. Her dress was ruined now, but she had about hundreds of others. "Nice trip Sophia, teaches you to not follow me." Raimundo snorted, and headed straight for the Temple Sage.

"Kimiko, you have got to stop working on that healing potion." Keiko sat down on the concrete floor and stared. "People need my help, and I'm not going to stop. There just seems to me more people that are plagued now..."  
Kimiko screwed on a cork and put the potion in her cupboard.  
"You look awfully mad, what's wrong?"  
"That stupid Prince showed up today."  
She retorted, and closed the curtains, her eyes happened to miss the flapping of a cloak.  
"Don't say that! He could execute you or something horrible! You have to apologize."  
Keiko got off the floor and brushed some dirt off her clothes.  
"I can't. He's too snobbish, and he won't learn his lesson if I say sorry!"  
Memories flashed through her mind, she got a very close look at Raimundo, but she didn't like him or anything!  
He was just good looking for his age.  
No he wasn't. I mean...  
"What are you thinking about right now Kimiko? Him? I haven't seen his Highness before, but I imagine he is gorgeous."  
Kimiko stomped her foot on the ground, and she felt that burning feeling inside her chest.  
"He's ugly. His soul is corrupted. I would rather die than see him become King with some Queen at his side!"  
Keiko didn't argue. She knew of the out bursts and heat coming from Kimiko's body, Keiko thought it was just something that was normal. But it wasn't...

"Kimiko, Keiko. It's time for bed." Master Fung stood at the door way, he was in charge of the Temple.  
"Yes Master." Kimiko and Keiko replied.  
When he closed the door and turned the corner, they both started to whisper.  
"So do you like... What you call him... Raimundo?" asked Keiko.  
"No I don't he's immature and stupid! Stop bringing up that question. I don't even think he knows I am a person! He treats everyone like an animal! It's not like he's some sort of superior race that is better than everyone!"

Kimiko almost yelled, but Keiko put a hand over her mouth and patted her back.  
"It's okay, he probably forgot about you already, then we can live happily ever after, making healing potions."  
Kimiko didn't like that idea, but she smiled stupidly at Keiko.  
"Get on your own bed and stop crowding me Keiko, I need to go to sleep."  
She made an excuse up quickly, and it worked on Keiko.  
Kimiko didn't want her to find out about her true past, and her true thoughts.

Raimundo was surprised. Did Kimiko really think of him like a snob? An idiot? A FOOL? Hastily, he got up from the grass and groaned in disgust when he saw his pants, they were covered with dirt.  
"So she thinks I think I'm better than everyone! Am not!"  
Raimundo shook his head.  
Well he was the Prince.  
He traveled through the darkness, and the moon was full. "Why does she even make potions? She know everyone is going to die anyways... Wait. POTIONS?"  
He stopped in his tracks and gaped.  
Omi needed to know this!

"A witch! Surely Raimundo, you must be mistaken!" Omi remarked.  
"Who makes potions then?" asked Raimundo.  
"The Temple makes potions... I think."  
Everyone knew this conversation was pointless, so Raimundo shooed Omi out off his room.  
"Don't forget to put a guard at the door Omi!"

Now Omi thought Kimiko wasn't a witch? Raimundo did now.

He blew out his candle and pulled his blanket over himself. Why did he even care about what a girl thought of him? She was supposed to go crazy about his looks, like a regular person. But she was different. Kimiko didn't care, she was a fighter; and a pretty one. No she isn't! Sophia is pretty because she has money and fame! So stop thinking about the Temple lassie! Raimundo's head was emptying out all his thoughts, which made it all the more difficult to sleep. "I could make her think I'm actually a nice person..." he thought. Another picture flew into his mind.What clothes was she wearing? He dug through all his thoughts through out the day. Kimiko was wearing a plain old red shirt, and a red skirt.  
With no accessories or anything, expect for a piece of fire fern in her hair.  
Basically, he would think her as a weirdo!  
Kimiko was peeling of the first layer of Raimundo's personality. One day she might be able to open his eyes, and let him see the beauty within.

A knock disrupted Raimundo's sleep.  
"Whatever it is it can wait till the morning Omi!"  
"It is already morning, and I have brought you breakfast!" Omi screamed.  
Did he always have to raise his squeaky voice?  
"Bring it in then, and leave me alone!" Raimundo snapped, irritated.  
Omi came bustling through the door, with a tray of food in his hand.  
"That's nice, you wrote me a note, NOT!"  
There was a note on the tray.  
"I did not write that, Prince. A young girl delivered it to the guards this morning."

"Well you open it to make sure there are no plague germs on it!" Omi obediently did so and read aloud. (On Letter:)

Dear Raimundo,

My friend Kimiko says that you are a dork and she doesn't want to see you again. And you are an arrogant person that is very rude... I mean crude. No... I mean rude. Don't take this as an offense your Majesty but she hates you- Don't dare come back to Temple Sage you rat!- See what I mean? Now leave us alone... You Highness. Sincerely, Keiko; Kimiko's friend. (End Letter)

"Burn this at once Omi! Send back a letter saying I will gladly come to their Temple and play with them!"  
Raimundo's blood boiled at the thought of a commoner insulting a PRINCE.  
"I do not understand Raimundo, how come you are being so friendly?" asked Omi.  
"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! WRITE THAT DUMB LETTER RIGHT NOW!"  
Omi bowed quickly and left the room.  
Those girls sure did have guts to mess with a royal family member!  
They needed to be punished. Raimundo couldn't just go and tell Queen Lucia or King Charon, that would make him a worthless Prince.  
He needed to solve this problem on his own, and eventually, he might be able to knock some sense into those two girls.  
But Kimiko is a very hard fish to catch...  
No one knows that yet, do they?


	3. Chapter 3

SweetGlade: It's gets better! Both are very stubborn... April 15th, 1712. 

Chapter 3: I'd Be Delighted.

It wasn't like Raimundo was scared or anything. He just didn't want to go to the Temple yesterday.  
"Another letter has arrived for Raimundo."  
Omi smiled brightly while Raimundo stared blankly.

Why did Omi start calling Raimundo... Raimundo?  
"Burn. It. Now."  
Raimundo bottled his anger up and tried to grin, it looked more like he was mad.  
"Yes Master, and can I get you anything to drink?"  
"What are you trying to do! Make me sick! I'm getting out of this dumb place!"  
He got off his bed and stormed away.  
Here's an example of how bad he was feeling: He kicked a cat, pushed a servant with laundry, and brought Sophia outside to be shoved in the mud again.  
"There! DON'T FOLLOW ME!"  
By this description, you can tell Raimundo is a very violent person.  
He didn't bother putting on his cloak, he ran to the Temple and pounded on the door. Was Kimiko going to answer? Or was he going to answer to Master Fung?

"Yes Young one?" asked an aged man.  
"Don't call me that! I need to talk to Kimiko."  
Raimundo tried to sound like he was calm, but he's not that good at acting, and fortunately, Kimiko was.  
"Kimiko. You have a guest."  
The old man ushered Raimundo in and offered him a seat.  
"No thank you geezer." Raimundo remarked.  
"Yes Master Fung?" A familiar voice. Kimiko.  
"This young man wishes to talk to you, I'll leave you two alone now..."  
He got up, then wobbled a little, Kimiko went to his aid and gave him his walking stick.  
"Thank you Kimiko, you have a good heart."  
This was something that got Raimundo thinking.  
Nobody ever said anything nice about Raimundo, and nobody ever appreciated him either!  
"So why did you come and see me?" asked Kimiko pleasantly.  
"You know perfectly well, and why do you keep bothering me? I know that you are a person that doesn't know where to go in life, but why bother me! It's like you don't even need to exist." He replied.  
"I never knew you were so good at acting, I know I made you angry. Another thing: Everyone has a right to live, if I didn't; many people would be dead right now!"  
Kimiko got up and turned to leave.  
"Wait, Kimiko." The Prince stood up and grabbed her arm. She spun around and glared. "What? Want to insult me again, and then do something else stupid!" Her blue eyes seemed more red now.

Something unexpected happened.  
Raimundo and Kimiko had there lips together, and both of them did feel bliss.  
Her arms were making their way to his neck, but she stopped.  
After they both realized what they were doing, they broke away quickly.  
"How COULD you?" Kimiko slapped him on the cheek and Raimundo yelled "WHAT the HECK did you DO! YOU... YOU-"  
She had already pushed him out the door.  
"DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!"  
"I won't you WITCH!"  
Practically everyone in the Kingdom heard that.  
Raimundo rushed to his palace, not caring about the mud on his clothes.  
What WAS that?  
It was probably one of her spells!  
He sneered at everyone and everything, then he threw himself on his luxurious bed.  
By this time, Kimiko was doing the same, except on her stony hard mattress.  
"Omi! Servant!" On Raimundo's command, Omi came into the room and bowed.  
"What is that on your lips Master?" Omi asked.  
"Oh be quiet! Just get me a pot of tea and be gone!" Raimundo thundered. Once the midget left the room, Raimundo bounced up from his bed and studied his face in the mirror.  
His lips were red.  
What did she use on her lips? All the rich women used this substance, not low lives!

"What is wrong sister?" asked Keiko.  
"It's that terrible Prince again! How dare he!" Kimiko cried a little into her pillow and stopped.  
Anger was starting to consume her now.  
"What did he do? Hurt you?" Keiko took a potion from the cupboard and poured an ounce into a cup.  
"Drink this, it'll let you talk without being angry or sad"  
"No, I don't need it sis."  
Kimiko always called Keiko sis because they were both orphans.  
But not of the same family.  
"Why? I can see you being mad right now!" she prodded.  
"I can take on that stupid boy myself, he's no match against us mages."  
If anyone was listening, they would gasp.  
Mages disappeared a long time ago, but their was magical creatures and magic still around.  
But in the Temple?  
"Don't say that out loud! People aren't supposed to know we exist. When the time is right we are to reveal our true identity." Keiko whispered. "I wish it would be that easy. Mortals think mages are exactly like witches! We are not."  
The room cooled down a little.  
Kimiko added "Maybe when the Mages do reveal themselves, I can find my parents."

What was that thing hanging on Kimiko's neck?  
Raimundo thought about the events that took place.  
She was wearing a ruby on her neck. But she was poor and insensitive!  
No person in the whole country side would have a ruby!  
Except the royal family tree and possibly a very lucky-  
"Raimundo, I have brought you news from the King. He says: Meet me in the Throne Room."  
Omi said.  
"Then tell him to wait! I need to get dressed."  
Omi scampered away and Raimundo opened his closet. What should he wear today?  
Something regular. Like his red robes with a Medallion.  
Simple, but acceptable.  
He shut the door and changed into a new pair of clothes, there might have been Kimiko germs on the other thing!  
"Omi, once I am done changing, wash this!" Carelessly, he glanced out the window.  
You could see the whole town from Raimundo's window, it was beautiful.  
Kimiko would have gasped with joy, but Raimundo would have shrugged.

"Yes Father? You wanted to see me?" asked Raimundo.The King nodded and smirked.  
"Do you even know why you are marrying Sophia?"  
"To make my life miserable with that stupid faggot." he muttered.  
"I have lied to you, she is not rich." Charon explained.  
Raimundo's face lit up.  
"That means I don't have to marry her? Oh I am Blessed!"  
"She is going to marry you still, because you have-"  
Maybe he stopped talking because Raimundo was getting very angry, or that Wind was blowing so fiercely in the Throne room that the doors were being blown open.  
"I should tell you later, why don't you get some rest?" suggested Charon.  
"I HATE YOU. I HATE BEING A PRINCE. I HATE THIS!"  
Raimundo went through the flapping doors, bringing the Wind with him.  
"You should have told him Charon, that would explain a lot to him." Lucia murmured.  
"We need to warn Omi not to tell Raimundo about the Wind Element."  
Hopefully, Omi would keep his promise and not tell Raimundo.

"I need to go." Kimiko saw Raimundo, stomping around the town and randomly bellowing."I see. Do tell him that I think he's cute!" Keiko chimed.  
Kimiko didn't even think about what she said.  
To admit, she felt a little bubble of anger.  
"Raimundo! What are you doing?"  
He stopped kicking up dirt from the ground and frowned when he saw her standing there.  
"Come to say I'm not welcome any more? Well good! Because I HATE being Prince!"  
Kimiko thought this weird.  
A few hours ago, Raimundo savored the fact he was better than everyone, and now he just wanted to be a regular person.  
Sympathy shone through her eyes.  
"Come, we need to talk." Kimiko touched his shoulder and lead him out of the town square.  
People looked upon her with respect, and she smiled back.  
Raimundo followed her into a forest.  
"Do you mind if we go here?" asked Kimiko.  
"Not at all, I don't even know what my purpose on life is." Raimundo responded.  
She laughed.  
"I think we have more in common than I thought, come sit down."  
They were both at a water fall.  
"Isn't it beautiful?"  
"No. It is ugly." Kimiko narrowed her eyes.  
"So what troubles you?" she asked. Raimundo didn't think she would ask that question.  
He thought she would be rude and not hesitant to slap him again.  
"Nothing." he replied simply.  
"There must be something! Like marrying somebody, are you going to? You have to be mad about something, or else you wouldn't be stomping around like that!" Kimiko insisted.

"Fine you win. I have to marry this girl, that is really mean and stupid." Kimiko didn't know why her heart sank.  
"What's her n-name?" stuttered Kimiko.

Raimundo didn't notice her sudden change of speech.  
"Her name is Sophia, and she's so vain. I don't want to marry her! And today my father said he would tell me why I had to. It better be a good reason."  
He dipped his finger in the water and sighed.  
"Is she pretty?"

"Very. But it's not really looks that matter."  
She was touched.  
He was a totally different person underneath.  
"Then follow your heart, that's all I can say."  
Kimiko giggled when he blushed.  
"Kimiko, I'm kind of sorry for messing up everything in your life."  
Raimundo mumbled.  
"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm sorry okay?""I'd be delighted to be your friend then."  
"But I didn't- Fine, you win." Raimundo shook his head. They didn't seem to remember the awkwardness from their first hate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

SweetGlade: All will be revealed, slowly. Then more of my old characters will pop up! Like Clay, Wuya, Jack, Chase, and all kinds of people show up! You'll surprised! April 16th, 2005. 

Chapter 4: What? I DON'T Like Her... I Think.

"Raimundo, the Royal Family Members are holding a banquet today! You are allowed to bring a friend!" Omi squealed."So? It's not like I'm going to bring anyone."  
A picture of Kimiko flashed in his mind.  
"I suspect you'll bring me?" Sophia stood at the door way.  
"No I won't. In fact, I have a friend in town, and she'll gladly except!" Raimundo declared.  
Sophia was absolutely outraged.  
"A commoner? A GIRL? Surely Raimundo, you would choose me over her?" Sophia asked hopefully.  
"How about no? She's way nicer than you."  
He didn't even believe the words he just said.  
"You must LIKE her then!" she teased.  
"Do not! You aren't even supposed to be saying that!"  
Raimundo got off his chair and kicked Sophia in the stomach.  
"Stay out of my room too!" Omi slammed the door for him and asked "Raimundo, are you sure you don't like Kimiko?"  
"Who asked you anyways Omi! Stop messing with my head!"  
Raimundo ordered him out of the room, and read the invitation once more.  
Tonight?  
Fine, Raimundo had about one hour to get ready, one hour to ask Kimiko out.  
Raimundo slapped himself on the head. "I don't like her! Do I? No I don't! Well there's a chance..." He stepped out into the hallway and tip toed away to the Temple Sage.

Kimiko ran her fingers through her hair. What was so special about this day?

She had a weird feeling in her stomach, what was going to happen?

Ever since she had kissed Raimundo on accident, she avoided him at all cost.

Which meant not exiting the Temple."Kimiko! Someone is at the front door." Master Fung called to her."Yes Master, what does this person look like?"  
Her hands reached for a potion when Master Fung added "I do believe it is the Prince."  
She literally dropped the bottle on the ground, but she caught it just in time with her foot.  
"Okay Master, I'm coming!"  
Kimiko walked through the hallway and opened the door.  
"Kimiko." Raimundo stood at the door.  
"Why are you here? Do you need something?"  
For some reason, Kimiko didn't feel that mad at him.  
"It'skindofadate,butcanyoucometothebanquetwithme?" He said a bit too quickly.  
"Pardon?" Kimiko couldn't help but laugh inwardly when he turned slightly red.  
"It's kind of a date, but can you come to the banquet with me?" he mumbled.  
"Yes! That would be positively wonderful! Let me get dressed!" Kimiko ran to her room.  
Why did she have this tingly feeling? It was just a dinner with the Prince. She pried up a loose floor board and sighed.  
This was her only remembrance of her family, a silk dress.

Kimiko hugged the dress to her chest.Her mother gave it to her when she wasn't an orphan... She took off her old rags, and carefully, she slid into the dress.

Her body fit perfectly in it. It was a short sleeved Kimono, made of silk, with Japanese words written on it.  
The dress reached down to her ankles...  
"Kimiko? Where are you going?" Keiko entered the room and gasped when she saw the stunning dress.  
"Raimundo invited me to a party."  
She cast her glance downwards and waited for Keiko to say something.  
"Kimiko! I'm so proud of you! It's a rare occasion to have anything to do with the splendid Prince!"  
They both hugged and Keiko joked :  
"I bet you're going to catch the Prince's eyes."  
Kimiko smiled and skipped over to Raimundo, to her so called 'date'.

"You look... Ravishing."Raimundo looked her up and down and adjusted his crown.  
"You don't look too bad yourself." Kimiko commented.  
Raimundo didn't think so though.  
He was wearing the simple robes, and a medallion.  
"What are you staring at?"  
"Nothing." he replied.  
"Let's get going then."  
The Wind blew softly over both of them, this was one thing Raimundo was aware of.  
"It's nice out today. Have you ever thought the Wind as graceful and loving?" asked Kimiko.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
She shivered when a breeze brushed past her.  
He was about to offer her his cloak, but he resisted. Why would a Prince be nice to a regular person?  
Unless he liked her.  
"The palace is beautiful! Raimundo, I didn't know you lived in such a lovely place."  
Kimiko laughed dreamily, something else danced in her eyes but Raimundo couldn't put his finger on it.  
"Open your eyes already Rai! Look around here, it's romantic, with the moonlight shining, the breeze blowing my mind away."  
Kimiko twirled around and sighed.  
"I just wish you could see what's around you Rai."  
Did SHE just call him RAI?  
What was Rai? No one ever called him Rai!  
Kimiko also said romantic!  
It wasn't like they were dating or something!  
"I think it's nice." Raimundo whispered.  
"Really? Finally, you see something that I do! It's like you can't see love, but you can feel it."  
Kimiko drifted off again and approached the gate.

The lights were dazzling.Everything in the castle was high quality, and it amazed Kimiko.  
She gazed at his face. He didn't seem to like this at all, there was dislike in his eyes.  
"Hello darling! Where's your friend? She must not have shown up because I don't see a little scrawny idiot running around in this place."  
A young women, about the same age as Kimiko, laughed.  
"So who is this my Prince? Another part of a different royal family?"  
Raimundo glared.  
"She just happens to be the magnificent girl I was talking about you git! Her name is Kimiko! So Sophia, you should stay the HELL out of my business!"  
Several eyes were on this argument.  
Kimiko felt so little now, people were talking openly about her.  
"That girl shouldn't be with the Prince!"

"She's just a witch!"

"Kimiko is a name that is used for evil!"

Now she couldn't stand it. "Raimundo, I have to leave." she whispered.  
Kimiko broke out of his grasp and exited the castle.

She wandered into the forest, and wiped her eyes.  
Kimiko's thoughts: "I was clumsy enough to let myself fall in love again... With the Prince! I could not have... He has a flattering bride already, so why did I even try and talk to him? Those green eyes didn't hold what I thought they did. I was hurt more than once..."  
Somehow, she ended up sitting down on the exact same rock Raimundo sat down on.  
"I was too careless..." Two tears dropped from her eyes.  
They fell into the water, with a soft splash.  
Somebody fell in love with her once, and they ended up breaking her heart.  
"There's no use falling in love anymore! They'll break my heart and leave me to die!"  
She was sobbing now.  
Kimiko got up, and accidentally dropped the piece of fire fern in her hair. "Bye Raimundo! I never did love you!" Tears splattered rapidly on the ground, she got up and ran directly into the darkness.

"What are you all staring at pests? There's nothing to look at except for a Prince and a fool!" Raimundo bellowed."Raimundo, where did your friend go? I thought she was going to-"  
He felt the Wind rushing past his ears.  
"Don't ever try and TALK to me AGAIN!"  
Everything flew off the tables, and in the confusion, Raimundo left the banquet, with Omi at his side.  
"Master! I did not think it was wise to enrage the guests." Omi warned.  
"What do you know? It's not like you have all these weird things happening to you, and then finally just liking some simple girl!"  
Raimundo didn't care if Omi knew or not now.  
"Nothing will make sense to you, Omi. I don't even feel like a human! This Wind! What's wrong with me Omi?"  
Omi opened his mouth, and closed it again.  
"Raimundo, are you sure you won't tell King Charon I told you this?" asked Omi.  
Raimundo nodded.  
"You are a mage. Kind of... There are only four great ones. I happen to know three other ones." Omi stammered.  
"What nonsense is this? I can't be anything! Just a stupid Prince! I don't even know anything about magic!" Raimundo shouted.  
"Come, come. Then we have much to discuss."

They arrived at the water fall.  
"Raimundo, you know what a mage is, don't you?" Omi asked.  
"No! They aren't alive anymore. That's all I have heard."  
Raimundo closed his eyes and sat down. "They are still alive Raimundo! I am one of them! So are you."  
Only the water could be heard now.  
"Impossible. It's just a bunch of weird happenings! There's no such thing as magic!"

"Then how do you control the Wind?" Raimundo stopped yelling and frowned. "I don't control the Wind! Look at this!" Raimundo waved his hand in the direction of Omi, and Omi flew off his rock and into the water. "Then what do you call that?"

"A coincidence!" Omi crawled back on the land and sighed. "Raimundo, if you do not believe this, then your whole life is just one big fantasy."  
Raimundo saw something red flash on the ground. A bright red piece of fire fern... Kimiko! "Omi, I need to go, tell me later about this mage thing!"


	5. Chapter 5

SweetGlade: For you people that haven't read my other series 'Is This Love?', you don't know what the heck Lucia and Charon look like! Charon looks kind of like Raimundo, except sharper features. And Lucia, black hair and pale. But not quite like Kimiko, in this story she has brown eyes. Got it? Good! April 16-17, 1712. 

Chapter 5: Lost Without You.

"Kimiko! This isn't funny!" Raimundo cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled through the darkness.  
"KIM!" That was unexpected.  
Rai and Kim... He shook his head at the thought and continued to run toward a cave.  
"Kimiko?" The Prince peered into the cavern and frowned when he saw her, sitting in a corner, biting her fingernails.  
"Where have you been? You left the banquet"  
"Well so did you!" She shot back sharply.  
"We need to go back! You don't know what's lurking in these trees during the night"  
Raimundo grabbed for her hand but Kimiko backed deeper into the cave.  
"Away from me! Go back to your palace! I don't need to deal with you"  
Her face was paler than usual.  
"What's wrong?" He looked at her with concern. "Nothing! Get away! You don't know anything about me!" He looked offended. "Come on, it's all going to be good, so come back to the town"  
"You're just an arrogant Prince! Stop following me and leave me alone!" Raimundo was pushed back from the heat of her. He felt his own anger take the most of him. "Fine! Why did I even say I knew that the damn castle was pretty! It wasn't! I was LYING!" This caused Kimiko to choke back a sob. "Bye Kimiko." There was a note of resentment in his voice. And he was gone.

Omi waited for Raimundo at the water fall. "What has happened Raimundo? Have you seen Kimiko?" asked Omi.  
"Yes, but I wish I didn't. Let's just go home"  
There was still a piece of fire fern in his hand.  
"What is that?" Raimundo lifted up his hand and studied the fern.  
"Nothing really. I'm going to keep it though"  
He tied it neatly on his medallion and trotted along the dirt road.  
"Am I arrogant?" Raimundo asked suddenly. "Why would you ask that?" Omi tried to get away from the subject.  
"Omi"  
"I didn't exactly hear what you asked me..." He was annoyed now.  
"I command you, as the Prince of Xiaolin, to tell me or not I am arrogant"  
Omi bowed and answered "Yes Master"  
Raimundo quickened his pace of walking and Omi's eyes grew wider.  
"Do not think I was telling the truth! You are a very arrogant- I mean you are a very nice person"  
Omi smiled helplessly and fiddled with his thumbs.  
"Arrogant am I?" The Wind blew harder on both of them.  
"I have some plans to arrange then, to show a little towns girl who's boss."

"Were going to tell me something about mages Omi? Or did I just imagine the whole thing?" asked Raimundo.  
"Ah Raimundo. I should tell you this. You've discovered about your Wind, but do you know who else there is"  
Raimundo shook his head. "There is Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth. Of course there are only four true mages; as I was saying"  
Omi stopped and tapped Raimundo on his hand.  
"Listen! This is important! Mages have special powers, and I do think you know more than one mage right now"  
Still, the Prince was clueless.  
"I am one Raimundo. Look at me, my Water! Don't you see"  
He extended his arm and pointed toward the water fountain in Raimundo's room.  
"Watch"  
The Water slowly rose from it's spot, and floated gracefully in the air.  
"I am very ashamed that I have shown you this, and it appears you are not even listening!" Omi narrowed his eyes when he figured out the Prince was already asleep. "His powers will help him one day..."

"Do you have any ideas for torturing Kimiko?" asked Omi.  
"I don't know what to think about"  
Guilt ate away at his thoughts.  
"How about you execute all her plague people? It would get rid of all the germs from spreading. It would be like doing her a favor"  
suggested Omi.  
That wasn't an idea that would please Kimiko, she would flare up again.  
But since Raimundo was a bit mad now, that didn't matter.  
"An excellent idea Omi, send the order to the executioner, maybe if we are lucky we might be able to watch"  
Raimundo smirked, and strolled away to have lunch.  
"Perhaps you should reconsider! The maid will not be to pleased"  
"I'll just make someone else deliver the news then. I need to think of another plan too"  
Raimundo didn't think of the trouble he was getting into.  
This would break Kimiko's heart.  
She tried to help you but failed. Give her a second chance! Those words nagged him all day.  
"Omi! Have you sent for the executioner yet?" he asked.  
"Yes Raimundo. I do not think you should go though, Kimiko might be there"  
Raimundo didn't want to go anyways. Part of him didn't want to hurt her, and the other part was a Prince.  
Who needs little pathetic girls like Kimiko anyways?

"What? WHAT? WHAT?" Kimiko read the letter over again.  
"Do NOT tell me the arrogant Prince told YOU to send ME this! Nobody would dare hurt these poor people"  
The messenger sighed sadly.  
"Sorry m'lady, but he did. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that Queen Lucia and King Charon will let him do this"  
She almost slapped the messenger.  
"Well you tell him that he's so IGNORANT that I hate him!" Kimiko clasped a hand over her mouth when she said that.  
"No I don't hate him! I love- I mean... Tell him I hate his guts"  
She slammed the door and ran to tell Keiko.  
"Keiko! Listen to me! That STUPID Prince ordered every place victim DEAD! Do you know how many innocent people are going to die!" Kimiko shrieked.  
"Clam down... HE DID WHAT! Kimiko! Don't let the rat get his way!" Keiko opened the door again and motioned Kimiko to come.  
"We need to follow that guy to the Temple... The messenger or Prince won't suspect a thing."

The Queen and King didn't care what Raimundo did.  
He could kill everyone in the village, and they wouldn't stop him.  
"Do you think we should tell him about his element?" asked Queen Lucia.  
"No. Raimundo will hurt many things with it, and we can't let that happen. If he learns how to use his powers then nothing can stop him, we need the power over him." Charon replied. "Your Majesty! Visitors at the front gate!" A guard shuffled over to the King and bowed.  
"Who is it"  
"A few peasants." The guard explained, and awaited his next order.  
"Tell them to go away." Lucia butted in.  
"But they are two Temple girls, and they demand to speak with the Prince"  
Surprisingly enough, Lucia agreed.  
"Charon, don't you see? If they come in, we might be able to learn what goes on in that head of his"  
Charon crossed his arms and frowned. "I am the King. They are not allowed in the palace, and that is final"  
Lucia shrugged and took a sip of her whine. "Sophia might be delighted to greet them"  
Charon liked that idea.

Sophia lay down on her bed, while day dreaming about Raimundo. The thing she liked about him was the way he always acted so King like... "The King needs your presence in the throne room." Katnappe noted.  
This broke Sophia out of her dreamlike state.  
"Yes whatever Katnappe. Tell them I'll be down their in a minute." Sophia lazily stroked her cat, the one Raimundo kicked.  
"You know what? I think we should go down there now..." Katnappe persisted.  
"Be quiet. I'm trying to think"  
"There's nothing you can think about stupid! Down to the throne room this instant"  
This was one advantage everyone had over Sophia.  
She didn't have any royal blood or anything, she was just good looking.  
"Fine you servant. You know I could just get you fired"  
The servant opened the door and stepped out first.  
"The Princess is supposed to first!" Sophia remarked.  
"Sure, PRINCESS." Katnappe laughed and pushed Sophia onto the floor.  
"My mistake." Actually it wasn't.  
"Now thanks to your idiocy the King is still waiting for us, I heard him mention something about greeting some commoners as you call them"  
Sophia held her head high. "I think I might know these people."


	6. Chapter 6

SweetGlade: Everything might turn better, you'll just never know! This one is for all you Jack lovers out there! April 18th, 2005. 

Chapter 6: Please Stop Everything!

Kimiko walked, or more stomped over to the throne room.  
"Where is that Prince?" Good thing she was okay at acting.  
"Oh he should be here any minute."  
The girl from the banquet stood there, a malicious smile on her face.  
"That's nice. And _who_ are you?" asked Keiko, who didn't seem to manage her anger.  
"Sophia, Raimundo's WIFE."  
She held out a Wedding ring and laughed.  
"He would never marry you!" Kimiko had lost all her patience.  
Raimundo, meanwhile was confused, he thought he saw Kimiko enter the palace, but that would be impossible!  
He stopped thinking about this when he heard a blood curling scream from down stairs, and the noise sounded awfully familiar.  
"Omi! Don't follow me this time."  
Raimundo hesitated and made up his mind.  
"Aren't you going Prince?" Omi mumbled.  
"Yes Omi, maybe I should call off that stupid execution." Omi didn't look at all pleased.  
"It is already taking place..."

He ran down several marble stair cases, and finally reached the throne room."Raimundo! This peasant just started to attack me!"  
Kimiko pinned Sophia to the ground with her foot, and she wasn't even tired!  
"The Prince comes to the rescue of the Princess?" asked Kimiko, annoyed.  
"Yes I will come and save you." Raimundo grabbed Kimiko's waist, and practically flew out the door.  
"Where are you taking me? Put me down!" She thrashed around and gasped when she saw a huge crowd of people around town square. "You wanted to take me to this place to see my friends die?"  
Her usually strong voice was weak.  
"No, I brought you here to stop it." Raimundo pushed through people and Kimiko watched eagerly.  
"Executioner! There won't be a blood bath today."  
The executioner had a black hood over his face, but still; everyone could tell he was frowning.  
"I was getting to the good part!" he whined.  
"Jack! Down this instance!" Raimundo ordered.  
Kimiko rushed up to where Raimundo was standing and hugged him.  
HUGGED HIM.  
In front all the villagers, and Sophia possibly.  
He turned a bright red. "Get off me! This is in front of people!" Raimundo whispered so that she could only hear him.  
"I am still going to be payed? I'm going to buy a new axe."  
The executioner removed his black hood, revealing spiked red hair, and blood red eyes. "Jack, I'll still pay you. Go home." Raimundo shooed him away and slipped out of Kimiko's hug.

"Thank you Rai. Thanks for stopping everything."  
She fluttered about, and this bothered Raimundo. "Are you going to go home now?" asked Raimundo.  
"Why should I? You saved everyone! Now everyone will know you have a good heart!" Kimiko gushed.  
"Don't make such a big deal out of it, I didn't do anything. It was just my guilt."  
Her face dropped.  
"Kimiko. I don't get why suddenly you're nice to me, and then you hate me. What's wrong? Is it your past?"  
She didn't answer. "I need to go now."  
Raimundo reached for her but she dodged him.  
"Sorry Rai, maybe I'll tell you sometime. But not now." Kimiko kissed his cheek and left his room, where no one else ever went to before... "Raimundo!" sang Omi.  
"Don't tell me you were..."  
"Yes I was watching! She gave you a girl hug! And she bit your cheek too!" Omi skipped around in circles and snickered.  
"Leave me alone Omi!" He pushed the servant out of his room again and sighed.  
Why did she always get so touchy about her past?  
Somebody must have not asked her that question before... Kimiko always told him things! She did make him soften up a bit today... Raimundo noticed he still had his medallion on, and on that medallion was a piece of fire fern.

Raimundo decided he could ask her about her past if they had some privacy. So he followed her.  
Kimiko didn't turn to right, where the Temple was. Instead, she went walked over to the forest. He hid behind a wall and stalled.  
She might have sensed someone following her... Kimiko shook it off and kept glancing around her.  
"Go already..." Raimundo muttered. Finally, her pace quickened.  
The crazy girl was probably going to go pick some more fire ferns or something like that, there's nothing that important in that forest.  
Jack did mention something about wanting an axe. "Hey!" Kimiko yelled.  
Raimundo nearly jumped a foot in the air.  
"Yeah you! Jack! What are you going with that axe! Gimme that!"  
She snatched it out of his hands and snapped it in half.  
"I was going to use that!" Jack took back the broken axe and frowned slightly at Kimiko.  
"You're that witch thing, aren't you?" asked Jack Spicer.  
"I'm no witch! I'm a ma- I mean Temple girl!" she stammered.  
Jack scratched his head.  
"You should hear those rumors about you in the bar sometimes!" He picked up his staff from the ground, and leaned on it.  
"What's that? Don't tell me you're going to try and chop down one of these precious trees with a stick!"  
"It's a Monkey Staff, I got it from my grandma or something... Anyways, I have to go, see you later Xiaolin peasant." Jack waved to Kimiko and wandered away with his staff and broken axe. Somehow that staff looked kind of like something that Raimundo had seen before...

"I'm here." Kimiko called through the cave. Curious, Raimundo tip toed behind her. "Dojo, I'm here"  
Who was Dojo? A boy?  
Raimundo's stomach churned. "Dojo! I brought you some bread." Kimiko walked over to a bush and searched for something.  
"Here it is! Don't worry, nobody else is here but me."  
A sleek, graceful, elegant DRAGON slithered out of the cave.  
"Kimiko. You've come."  
It's scales shined beautifully... So this was what Kimiko talked to when she was staying in that cave during the night.  
"I couldn't resist," she replied, "You make very good company for a Dragon."  
Raimundo raised an eyebrow when the Dragon or 'Dojo' shrunk to the size of a gecko.  
A little green gecko. "So where's that bread?" asked Dojo.  
Kimiko handed him the bread and narrowed her eyes.  
"Do you sense that?" she asked. "Someone is following me."  
Raimundo took off.  
They might not have heard the just rustle of leaves or not, but he had to get away from that Dragon!  
A word that caught his ear, the word was "Prince."

Raimundo knew there were bound to be rumors in the tavern, if he'd heard correctly from Spicer.He went into the bar, and reluctantly sat down on one of the stools.  
"What can I get ye?" The blond bartender asked.  
"Nothing." Raimundo responded. "Then why are you sitting down? Need something else?"  
This form of speech coming from his mouth aggravated Raimundo.  
"Have you heard any rumors about witches?" he asked through gritted teeth.  
"I don't know, aren't you going to ask my name or at least be polite?"  
Raimundo rolled his eyes at request and muttered "What's your name then stranger?"  
"Bailey, Clay. I don't understand why someone royal like you would be here though."  
Clay stared at the crown on Raimundo's head.  
"Yeah I get that a lot. So have you any knowledge of witches?"  
"Nope. Not even a yip about it. You should ask the King."  
Wind picked up in the room.  
"I don't need to ask the dumb King. You don't know any rumors and that's final. I'll be leaving now."  
The bartender tipped his hat and drank out of a mug. "You come back soon too, Prince"  
Clay smiled, but Raimundo didn't even make an effort to.

"I still do not know why are you so interested in thinking about this Kimiko girl!"  
Omi scuttled around Raimundo's room, picking up the mess on the floor.  
"Omi! Kimiko isn't that interesting. It's just... Have you ever had a fluttery feeling before?" asked Raimundo.  
"Yes, many times!" Raimundo seemed relieved.  
"Like when you kicked me in the butt, I got a so called fluttery feeling! And when everyone calls me a stupid git! I think another definition for fluttery thing is pain." Omi added.  
"That's just great. You have no idea what I'm talking about. Have you ever been hugged by a girl then?"  
"They slap me sometimes-"  
Raimundo shook his head and snapped his fingers.  
"My main question is: Do you know anything about girls?" Raimundo asked.  
"I do not Raimundo, but if you will tell me I will be most pleased!" Omi crossed his fingers and smiled.  
"Sorry Omi. I need to get my sleep. What did you say about yesterday? When something would help me if I did something? Well, the Wind will guide me. The Water to you. The Earth to... And the Fire to... " He fell asleep before he could finish his sentence.


	7. Chapter 7

SweetGlade: Things may brighten up! Or will they? I won't leave you guys hanging though! April 19, 1712.

Chapter 7: Tell Me! I Want To Know Too!

"You have to tell me!" Raimundo pleaded.  
"Raimundo! You weren't listening the first time, so I don't think you are going to this time!"  
Omi stuck out his chin in stubbornness and crossed his arms.  
"I'm the Prince here! I promise I will listen... I'll even... Let you go back to your bar!" Omi knew he deserved something more than that.  
"How about I get a day off?" asked Omi. "Sure! Whatever you want! Just tell me!"  
Begging from a Prince is not what you would expect. But something from Kimiko touched his heart.  
Little did he know she thought the same about him.  
"Alright Raimundo. I happen to know the Earth... Elemental. I don't think you have met him before but his name is Clay, and I made friends with him at the bar."  
Raimundo bolted upright. "I know that guy! He was talking to me!"  
Omi waited for Raimundo to stop talking and then continued "People you know might be something else... Guess who the Fire Elemental is?"

"Kimiko?" Raimundo replied automatically. "You wish. It's Sophia, but she just doesn't know how to use her power yet..." Disturbing news... How could Kimiko not be it? She was so... Fire like.  
But this was coming from Omi's mouth...

"How does she not know how to use her power?" asked Raimundo.  
"If you please, I could tell the King I told you and then get punished. He could tell you." Omi shifted his eyes around and stood up.  
"Go right ahead, I'll be waiting." Raimundo remarked. "Yes Raimundo. But I do think he will try and kill me."  
Omi lowered his gaze to the ground and tried to look helpless.  
That didn't faze Raimundo one bit.  
"You can go now." The Water from the fountain seemed to be falling onto the marble floor...  
"Yes Master." If Raimundo did care he would have stopped him from going.   
But he was the ruler after all, and every had to do his dirty work.  
"Sophia? How can it be? She isn't angry! But she's annoying!" He imagined her blond hair being flipped across her shoulder...  
Raimundo shook his head violently and an image of Kimiko appeared in his mind.  
Scrawny, but pretty.  
Bossy, but nice at the same time.  
Another scream from down stairs, Omi. Raimundo yawned and opened his door.  
Omi probably did have a black eye or something from the King... No, the King was to lazy to beat up Omi.  
So Omi was getting tortured by the guards. "Raimundo!" Lucia's voice rang through the hall ways.  
Raimundo didn't answer, instead he closed his door and lay down on his bed.

Queen Lucia knew he was going to ignore her, so she sent Omi up. Surely that little servant would persuade the Prince to come down.  
"Now you see? We could have told him sooner." Lucia snarled.  
"It wasn't my fault you Queen. Besides, if we don't tell him the whole truth then he won't know what hit him. Raimundo is sometimes not deserving of the title King.  
" At hearing the name Raimundo, Sophia came tripping down the many marble staircases.  
"Who is talking about my love? I want to know too!" Sophia giggled, but didn't bow down to the King.  
"Bow down you faggot. You don't even know why are you marrying his- my son!" Charon pointed out.  
"Maybe because I'm beautiful, nice, and smart!"  
She smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
"You know, I'm sure he would like me if he saw me in the town! You found me in the town remember?" asked Sophia.  
Lucia flinched and thought about it. Sophia used to be a rich villager, living on her own in a small cabin.  
Possibly trying to seduce someone...  
Charon was the one to choose her, for money... And because Sophia had special qualities.  
"Here he comes now! Oh doesn't he look handsome!" Sophia almost fainted, while Raimundo sneered and brushed back his untamed hair. "What did you want from me now?" he asked, grumpy.  
Charon spoke up. "There's a reason you are going to marry that idiot..."

"Why? We have been through this so many times father! Now you say: She has special qualities. What's so special about her?"  
Raimundo pointed his finger accusingly at Sophia while she blushed madly.  
"Omi did tell you something about being... Magic right?" asked Charon.  
"No, he said a mage." Lucia didn't want to be a part of this, so she got of her throne chair and walked away.  
"You aren't a mage, you were misinformed. Sophia and you were... Destined to be together. It's says so in one of the books in the library."  
he lied.  
Raimundo covered his ears, as if something was tearing at his ears.  
"You lie! I'm not just magic! Fate didn't bring that... That... Bitch to me! You did!"  
Charon covered his own ears, because he knew Raimundo was going to start shouting, cussing, and then eventually Raimundo was going to run out of the castle, and to somewhere... "But darling, you have me!" Sophia comforted him, or at least tried to.  
A blast of Wind seemed to be coming from him. "I don't CARE!"  
Raimundo clapped his hands together and everyone blacked out, except for Raimundo; he was on the run, and he wasn't going to come back.

This weird feeling came to Kimiko. A tugging at her heart... "Do you feel that Keiko?" asked Kimiko.  
Keiko's black hair whipped Kimiko in the face when she turned around. "No... I'm kind of hungry though."  
She started blankly at her.  
"Fine, then I'm going. Some thing's wrong, and I'm going to find out! Don't try and make my potions for me! I'm independent!"  
Kimiko darted through the trees, what was wrong?  
That little feeling that made her sick to her stomach.  
Then she saw Raimundo, storming around as usual. In a bad mood as usual, but there was more dirt and muck on his clothes.  
A sour expression was on his face.  
The fact of him mad made Kimiko laugh to herself.  
Still in the bushes, she watched him glide around the town, he looked as though he was thinking about insulting somebody, but he resisted. Wind blew past her face.  
Whenever he had a very strong emotion there seemed to be a Tornado around him.  
He made his way over to the Temple door, and was about to knock when he froze.  
Kimiko's heart stopped.  
Raimundo was looking straight at her! Carefully, Kimiko sank lower to the ground. She heard the crunch of leaves. He walked right past her! Where was he heading? The water fall? Or perhaps some other place her knew of?

Raimundo looked behind him. That tingly feeling... How come Raimundo always thought himself as weird?  
He sat down and dragged his fingers in the ground.  
His fingernails were turning brown from all his mindless digging, so he got up, and bit his lower lip.  
"Everything in my life just turned out to be dull." he muttered.  
Kimiko hid in the tree tops and stared at him, he was a bit handsome.  
A bit nice...  
A bit hot...  
"Snap out of it!" Kimiko hit herself on the head and watched.  
Raimundo didn't hear her.  
"AM I A MAGE!" He asked no one in particular.  
"If I am, then I could do this!" He lifted up his hand and pointed to a rock. It flew off the ground and sailed past his head.  
"That's still not proof enough! How about this!"  
Raimundo made a swift movement, and the tree Kimiko was hiding in shook.  
"Oh crap.." She closed her eyes and hoped for the best. The Wind stopped, and he turned around. "Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo looked confused at what he even said. All that could be heard now was the sound of Wind roaring...  
Kimiko's eyes widened in horror when a sword came flying at her, it's yellow colored blade gleaming dangerously in the light.


	8. Chapter 8

SweetGlade: That wasn't a cliff hanger was it? If it was then I'd expect a bunch of knives in my back. But, seems like there aren't! April 19th, 1712. 

Chapter 8: I'm Not Going Back. Ever Again.

Time seemed to stop as the rusty blade flew through the air. "Kim!" Raimundo had just noticed she was sitting on the branch.Not knowing what to do, he lifted up his hand again.  
After a while, Kimiko unshielded her eyes. "You could have killed me stupid!" she gasped.  
He thought about getting the sword, surprisingly enough, the hilt of the sword was already in his hands.  
"I didn't do anything! I mean... Look! I'm not magic or anything like that!" Mage. Kimiko stared into space.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"You did do that." she whispered.  
"Did not!"  
"Did to."  
"Not." Raimundo shot back.  
"I know you did it!" She reached for the sword but her hand went through the blade.  
"What is wrong with that sword! My hand just went through it!" Raimundo placed his hand on the pointed edge and furrowed his brow.  
"I can touch it, maybe something is just wrong with you." he muttered.  
"How is something wrong with me? That is a perfectly normal sword, and it's not like your a magic... Thing!" Kimiko exclaimed.  
"It's not like you are magic or anything either!" Raimundo scoffed.  
"Fine. I'm leaving, you can go back to your palace."  
She said with finality in her voice. "Wait." Raimundo touched her shoulder and she turned around.  
"I'm not going back home." And he was serious.

"How are you not going to go back to your palace? You live there!" Kimiko faltered." she justified."I'm not going back, and that's final. Charon, Lucia, and Sophia are such snobs. You _can't_ make me go back."  
Her heart rose a little when he motioned Sophia... "Well you have to stay somewhere, and you can't wait around for the guards to find you!" Kimiko explained as she touched his cheek softly.  
"You've changed too." she added.  
Raimundo gazed at her. "Then where can I stay?... Maybe I could stay with you."  
She felt that little fluttery feeling in her heart... Her past haunted her still. So she couldn't let him reach her feelings.  
"I can't let him know." Kimiko muttered.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I didn't say anything. Come on, we need to go back to the Temple."  
Disappointed, Raimundo watched as her charming azure eyes turned away from him. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
Silence.  
"What's wrong?" repeated Raimundo. "Later Raimundo. I... Need to go make another potion."  
The Wind stopped blowing for a while, rejection wasn't something that he was used to. But he excepted it from Kimiko. After all she was a bit more special than everyone else... To him. "Come on." Raimundo followed behind her, to Temple Sage.  
His new home...

"I'll open the window, and you leap in. Somehow I have to reason with Master Fung too..." Kimiko opened the door.  
"Stay here, don't go anywhere!" Raimundo crouched onto the ground and peered at the bedroom, the window was too dirty to tell.  
This place wasn't all that good.  
Kimiko walked into the room and quickly shut the door behind herself.  
"Coming!" She hissed when Raimundo rolled his eyes.  
Kimiko yanked on the window, but it wouldn't budge.  
He simply pointed his hand at the window and it shot up, knocking Kimiko on the ground.  
"Lay low when you're here, I don't want anyone knowing a Prince is hanging around the Temple... Wait for me, I need to get something."  
She jumped through the window and landed on the ground, with much more grace than Raimundo thought.  
"Don't dare follow me either!" Kimiko ordered.  
"Stop making me do stuff!" He mumbled to himself.  
Kimiko gave him a sharp glare and skipped through the town.  
No one would go where she's going...

Kimiko shifted her glance around the town.  
She would have to be pretty good at sneaking to the castle without being noticed by any of the towns folks... Most of them knew her.  
"Where are you going Kimiko?" Omi asked. Kimiko, startled, backed up into a wall.  
"Who are you!" asked Kimiko a bit too frantically. "I am Omi. The servant of Great Prince Raimundo of Xiaolin."  
He bowed low and kissed her hand. She wasn't charmed.  
"Okay... How do you get in the palace?"  
You could just tell that Omi was the kind of person that would tell you everything that he knew about the subject.  
So this was going to be easy!  
"Oh! There is a vine of ivy that leads to the Prince's chambers. I haven't seen him all day though. Do you think he went to the bar again?"  
Omi pondered on this while Kimiko turned the other direction.  
"Thanks for telling me, now watch out for anyone that might know what I'm up to." Kimiko crept into the undergrowth and sighed.  
Chores for a Prince? But he was friendly... "You! Do not pass to the castle! Do not look in those bushes either!" Omi shouted.  
Knowing she would have to find the vine soon, Kimiko closed her eyes and felt around on the walls of the palace. Why was she doing this for the Prince anyways?

Found it! Ha! That was too easy! Kimiko dug her fingers into the stone wall and looked at her surroundings.  
Trees.  
There were a bunch of them, and no one could see her.  
"Now time for the hard part." She used all her upper body strength to hoist herself up, which is hard when rocks are digging into your skin.  
"I'm doing this for Raimundo."  
Words still floated around in her head; now wasn't the time to shoo them away! "Oh please!"  
Kimiko was nearing the beautiful stained glass window, and she heard someones voice. A women's voice. Sophia's voice.  
"Don't do that! You'll mess up my dress." Cautiously, Kimiko climbed to the window, and snorted. Sophia was there, in Raimundo's room, with a bunch of servants around her.  
"I want this dress perfect! Once Raimundo comes back I'll be right on the bed, and he'll want me!" Sophia laughed.  
"Don't be so stupid Sophia," A blond servant remarked, "You don't even have any royal blood."  
No royal blood? Then that meant Raimundo must have chose her own his own... Kimiko felt as though she was going to drop off the wall.  
She maintained her balance and listened to their words.  
"Have you heard the rumor that a servant girl is catching the Prince's eye? I think she might actually be a Princess! Even though I haven't seen her I know she's gorgeous. The Prince loves the best."  
That stung. Kimiko wiped away a tear from her eye and kept holding her ground.  
She wasn't going to let a couple of idiots talk of her like that!

Minutes passed, and finally Sophia was finally done with her dress.  
"Leave me at once you stupid servants, before I make my valiant Prince come to the rescue."  
They all shot her rude glances and exited the room, now was Kimiko's chance.  
"Ha!" Kimiko kicked open the window, and got into a fighting pose.  
Sophia didn't move, she kept her cool and stood up. "So what do you want rat?" Sophia got up from the bed, still her ridiculous dress.  
It was slutty.  
They seemed like random pieces of fabric connected together.  
"Nothing, just get out of my sight or I'll pin you to the ground again, and you'll beg for my mercy again."  
Kimiko smirked when Sophia wasn't able to say anything back.  
"I could just call the servants on you... Or-"  
Slide kick. Sophia On the ground.  
"You want to play rough girl? A commoner never beats a _Princess_!"  
"You wish you were a Princess!" Kimiko punched her in the face, which knocked her out.  
"So long Sophia." Before Sophia blacked out, she saw a dazzling ruby, and a whip of shiny black hair.

"You didn't have to do this." Raimundo whispered.  
"I had to, or else you would complain your _Majesty_." She replied, a little sarcastic.  
"I could have survived! I bet I can stay in these exact same robes for three days."  
"Really? I have been wearing this for months!"  
Kimiko stuck out her tongue. He _let_ her win that time!  
"How did you keep Keiko out of this room?" asked Raimundo. "It's called Master Fung knowing and making Keiko go somewhere else. But I'll see her at dinner. Could you pass me that bottle of... Never mind. It's just a bottle with white liquid in it."  
Raimundo gave it to her, ignoring the fact that she was bleeding. Kimiko applied the substance to her hands, which hurt a tiny bit.  
"Aren't you going to say something?" Kimiko asked after a while.  
"No." He mumbled dully.  
"Surely there is something! Why do you always act so negative to me? I don't get you!"  
Her blue eyes glinted when he frowned.  
"Maybe it's because my life is going no where, and I'm some sort of freak!" Raimundo cried.  
She didn't question about that he was talking about. Kimiko knew he was a freak, but not the fact of him being a mage. Kimiko wanting to start a new conversation, murmured "So, where did you put that sword of yours?"  
"I don't know..."


	9. Chapter 9

SweetGlade: I'm learning Brazilian Portuguese so I can actually make Raimundo say some things! April 19th, 1712. 

Chapter 9: It's a Crush.

"You take the floor." Raimundo mumbled. "I'm not going to let you sleep in MY bed! Besides, I think the floor is softer!" she persisted.  
That was partly true. But, a high born Prince would think both places filthy.  
"Okay then, you stay on the bed, and I'll stay on the floor."  
He knew the guilt would effect Kimiko some time during the night, so he waited.  
"Aren't you going to sit down on the ground yet?" asked Kimiko.  
"You have got to let me sleep on the bed! The floor is all grimy and-"  
"Fine, go ahead and go, but don't come crawling back to me!" She dangled her feet off the bed, and kicked him in the face on purpose.  
"What did you do that for!"  
"Just go to sleep." Kimiko replied.  
Raimundo clambered into the bed, while she lay down on the floor.  
The funny this was; that the bed was harder than the ground.  
"I think you should sleep in the bed this time Kimiko."  
Kimiko remained silent, laughing inwardly at her crush. Crush? She shook her head furiously and settled down after a while.  
"Don't you change into something else when you go to sleep?" she asked.  
"I do, but I still remember that bet. I'm not going to change my clothes. Anyways, you can't even survive four months Kimiko!" Raimundo taunted. "Hm, I don't think you could survive even more than an hour."  
So they bickered back and forth, for about fifteen minutes until he gave up.  
He had to admit, this was much more... Relaxing than at the castle. "Is this fun?"  
"What do you mean? Just sitting here and talking?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo didn't know why he thought this was nice.  
That little nagging feeling in his heart was starting to seem like a crush.

"Can you stop talking to me? I need my beauty sleep!" Kimiko complained.  
Well sorry! You're already pretty enough."  
Awkward silence.  
"Did you say I was pretty?"  
"No I didn't, you must be hearing things. Let's go sleep shall we?"  
Raimundo talked rather quickly, and his voice was a higher pitch than usual.  
"You did say something about me being pretty! What's so pretty about me then?" prodded Kimiko.  
Oddly enough, Kimiko liked having Raimundo talk to her in such a kind way.  
"Do you want me to name all of them or the major ones?" he asked.  
"All of them please, even though I don't see myself as a beauty, I want to know why you think so." Kimiko giggled to herself when he turned slightly red.  
"Maybe it's your raven black hair that blends in with the night, the pearly white color of you skin, the crystal color of your eyes, or the slim body..." Raimundo muttered, hating to admit everything that he had just said.  
"I'm flattered, truly. I didn't know I had amazing blue eyes, I always thought them as a dull, boring blue." Kimiko sighed contently as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
Silky, the way Raimundo thought it as. "If you think I'm pretty, then you're a little handsome yourself."

Since they were half asleep, words coming from their mouths didn't make much sense.  
All their thoughts of the day were just flowing out of their minds.  
"I didn't really mean to find you near the Temple, you were just stomping around and I figured that I could come and take you to the Temple, because there wasn't anywhere else you could stay."  
Kimiko stifled a yawn, not aware of the other words that were perched on the tip of her tongue.  
I didn't want to go back. I wanted to stay with you... Sometimes I even think about you at the palace." he remarked.  
"Really? And I thought you were going to ask about my past. I mean, no one has ever asked me that before, and I think I could trust you..." Raimundo suddenly seemed fully awake.  
Hello!  
She was talking about her past! "Please do go on Kimiko." Raimundo faltered.  
"As I was saying, I did get hurt in the past. With that stupid boy. I'm not going to say his name, but he was a nice person at first, and then he ended up breaking my heart and everything, then I was shipped to Xiaolin because something bad happened to my parents, but I don't remember what... It's probably nothing." Kimiko whispered.  
"I didn't know that Kimiko. Kimiko?"  
She was almost all the way asleep.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo poked her on the shoulder. "What? Did something bad happen?" He opened his mouth to speak but she kept talking. "Mom, where are you going? Can I come along too?" Kimiko was dreaming, but speaking her words."Why not? Do you not want me anymore? Hey! Let go of me! Dad! Mom! Why are these people taking me?"  
She thrashed around on the ground while Raimundo watched with mild interest, she wasn't going to get hurt or anything.  
"Don't make me do this... Mom! Do you promise I'll see you again? Mom? NO!"  
Raimundo gasped when Kimiko got up from the floor, and she staggered over to the mirror.  
"You didn't tell me the truth! You didn't say anything about Xiaolin! Why must I go? What is a mage? I'm so confused!"  
Kimiko shuddered again and picked up a knife from her table.  
"It's all my fault! It all my fault!" She lifted up the knife.  
"Kimiko! Wake up!" Raimundo grabbed her wrist and her eyes shot open.  
But, the blade had already scraped across Raimundo's skin, leaving a nasty mark.  
"Raimundo? What are you doing? Did you lift me up to the mirror? Mother... I mean, put me back down."  
Kimiko pushed away from him and wiped her eyes.  
"What did I say?" Kimiko cried.

"Where did you get that gash? I need to put some medicine on it!" Kimiko hurriedly wiped her eyes again and grabbed a bottle.  
"This might sting."  
"Kimiko, who is your mother?" Raimundo asked.  
"No one! My mother isn't here! In fact, I think she's alive and thriving somewhere, now don't ask questions at this time of day! You need your rest! This isn't good for you health!" Kimiko smiled weakly and continued dabbing a clear substance on his wound.

"It's okay Kimiko. I'll handle the cut. But can you please tell me what you were mumbling in your sleep?"  
Kimiko shifted her eyes and retorted "I didn't mumbled anything! Off to bed you go, I'll tell you in the morning, something like that. I need my beauty sleep, so stop talking and don't look at my eyes!" Kimiko stuttered.  
"Can't you tell me right now? You almost sliced my skin off and now you don't even explain? Please Kimiko, as the Prince I am begging you." Raimundo pleaded.  
"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone, maybe sometimes later, because I still don't trust you"  
Ouch.  
"You have to tell someone, or else the problem will effect you somehow! Like you could start... Cutting yourself!" Raimundo stated.  
"Stop it. I'm going to sleep." Her voice was stern and sharp.  
"Sorry Kimiko." he apologized. After a few moments, Kimiko knew he was going to sleep.  
Now it was okay to cry openly.  
She felt the tears forming in her eyes. Kimiko let out a shaky breath and got into the most comfortable position you can get in when you're on the floor.

"What does she mean by I don't trust you yet? I'm the most trustworthy person around! I mean look at me!" Raimundo thought."She doesn't even tell me what's going on,..

"Kimiko was moving again, shivering, even though it wasn't cold in April.Raimundo couldn't touch her, Kimiko would snap back and keep crying. How did Keiko deal with this girl?  
Constantly crying over her parents wasn't going to get her anywhere.  
"I'm going out for a walk Kim." She didn't nod, or even say anything.  
Raimundo took this as a yes.  
He soundlessly got up from her bed and opened the window.  
"Um... Don't dare follow me." Raimundo commanded.  
"Why would I anyways?" Kimiko whispered, barely audible.  
"I'll be back, but in the meantime get some sleep." He pointed his finger at the window, and it shot up again.  
It was time from some personal thinking, without being bothered by a sniffling Temple commoner.  
The cool night air comforted Raimundo, one of the reasons he loved walking around in the wind and rain.  
"What's wrong with her? You can't ask a question about her past or she'll explode... Or cry." Raimundo spoke out loud.  
Clouds blocked the moon, but Raimundo could still see the silvery outline.  
"I wish she would tell me and trust me one day."  
As if on cue, some clouds moved out of the way, and the moon shone brightly.  
This starry sky kind of reminded him of the cheery blue color of her eyes.  
When she was sad they were kind of a moody blue color.  
How could Raimundo even know what her eye color was?  
He almost didn't remember what the hell Sophia looked like. Kimiko had her own little beauty...

Raimundo went back into the Temple like he promised, but he was greeted by a horrifying surprise. Kimiko was drenched in blood, and she lay on the ground... In a pool of her own blood.  
"KIMIKO!" He ran to her aid, and felt for any pulse, there was one, but it was weak.  
She groaned a little, and grasped around for something.  
Raimundo glanced at the floor, there was a knife; covered with blood, and more sticky red blood.  
"Don't worry Kim!"  
He took the bottle she had put on the table to clean his wound and hastily looked for whatever was bleeding.  
In a couple of seconds, he realized something. Maybe most of the cuts were under he clothes... "Sorry Kimiko, but I have to do this."  
He unbuttoned her dress from the back, his eyes avoiding her black bra.  
"Rai." Again, she slowly moved her hand.  
Eventually, he found the source.  
Blood was gushing out of a cut on her stomach, just like on her legs.  
"I'll save you Kimiko, just wait!" Raimundo put medicine on her stomach, and bandaged it up.  
"Can you hear me Kimiko?" She nodded a little, and then slipped into unconsciousness.  
He scooped her limp body in his arms and set her down on the bed.  
Now where would he sleep? Kimiko, still in her bra and panties, didn't move at all.  
This was mocking Raimundo.  
With nothing else to do, he scooted into the bed with Kimiko, and put his arms protectively around her.


	10. Chapter 10

SweetGlade: The last chapter was cool, I know. But get ready to cover your ears... April 20th, 1712. 

Chapter 10: Set THIS Project Straight.

"ARGH!"  
"EEP!" Two individual screams, from the Temple. Everyone did hear that.  
"WHY am I in THIS BED?" Kimiko tried to jump up from the bed, but fell over from the pain in her stomach.  
"WHY DO I HAVE my arms around you?"  
Raimundo let go of her and tumbled off her mattress.  
"What did you do?" Kimiko asked, trying to control her voice.  
"I didn't do anything! I mean look at you! You're bleeding!" Raimundo pushed back his hair and waited for her response.  
"I didn't cut myself." she whispered.  
"How could you not know? You even told me to hand you a bottle!" Even more confused, Kimiko remained silent.  
She couldn't tell him everything.  
Or did she tell him everything last night when she was asleep?  
"Aren't you going to tell me everything now? You said you would explain it in the morning."  
Raimundo gazed at her calmly, not knowing Kimiko had tears in her eyes already.  
"What did I say? Did I say anything about mother?" asked Kimiko.  
"Something was mentioned about her. Here; lay back down on the bed." Raimundo said, kindly.  
"I don't need to. You probably heard my life story."  
Kimiko winced in pain again.  
"Are you okay?"  
Even though Kimiko didn't think he was that nice of a person, his voice was so... Loving.  
And she had to admit, it was nice knowing there was a nice warm body pressed right next to her... "Kimiko?"

_Meanwhile in the castle..._

"Where is my darling Raimundo?" Sophia wandered around the castle, bumping into people rudely.  
"I bet he ran away from you Your Highness." A servant remarked, truthfully.

"Remind me to fire you once I find my darling. Raimundo! Raimundo!"  
Her annoying voice kept ringing through the halls, making the King and Queen even cringe.  
"May she ever stop talking? Why does she have to marry the Prince anyways?" Lucia asked.  
"It's the prophecy, he's supposed to marry the fire...Sorceress." Charon replied.  
"Did we have to make a deal with that witch, and let her take Sophia, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi? Nevertheless, they are all are useless."  
They did make a deal with the witch, one of the many things Kimiko nor Raimundo knew.  
"Perhaps she forgot a long time ago?" Omi barged in the conversation.  
"Silence Omi! We did not say anything of that matter! Remove yourself from the throne room immediately!" Charon demanded.  
"Yes Your Majesty. Have you heard word of the Prince yet?"

Changing the subject to the Prince was not something Charon wanted to do.  
"Guards, take him away."  
Obediently, five guards shuffled over to Omi, and dragged him away. "The Prince will come crawling back, after all; the witch will come."

"...And that's it. My mother is somewhere, and so is my father." Kimiko mumbled.  
"How can you live like that Kimiko? You were dragged out of your home, and shipped to Xiaolin."  
Raimundo got up from the floor and bit his lower lip.  
"You didn't mention where you came from anyways, I can tell you that you don't look like anyone over here."  
Kimiko, blushing; glanced at her hand.  
"I think I am from Japan... Am I different looking than everyone?" she asked.  
Raimundo knew she had black hair, that no one else had. The pale pearly white skin which was not like Sophia's at all.  
"You do look different." he replied shortly.  
Uncomfortable with the subject, she got up from the bed again, and hobbled over to the mirror.  
"I guess your right... Shouldn't you be going back to your palace? I think Sophia is waiting for you." Kimiko muttered.  
Jealousy twirled around in her heart.  
"I'm not going back. I like spending time with you more. So what are we going to eat?"  
Eating... Raimundo wasn't going to like the answer to his question.  
"You know, I don't think we eat until sometime later... So why don't we do something else?" she suggested.  
"Life for a commoner is poorer that I thought..." Raimundo said under his breath.

"Raimundo, I know you are too shy to ask this question, but what happened when you lunged at my lips?" asked Kimiko.  
Raimundo stopped walking.  
"What do you mean? It was a reaction." Raimundo responded.  
"But I have never seen you kiss Sophia before."  
"Who would? But anyways, you were there, and willing." Willing? Kimiko didn't know what that meant.  
"Look me in the eyes when you say something." Kimiko ordered.  
"Why?" She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.  
"What do you see?" Raimundo reluctantly looked into her eyes. She was perfect.  
"I see... Stuff?" he answered, clueless.  
"How come you don't see this beauty? Look at this rose."  
Kimiko skillfully plucked a rose out of the ground without touching a thorn.  
"It's a rose, and they aren't that pretty."  
Frowning, Kimiko shoved the flower in his face. "Look at it!" Raimundo held it in his hands delicately.  
"Is this your favorite flower?" asked Raimundo. "No, I like fire ferns." she replied.  
"So I see. But why do you see things as pretty? I don't get it! I see beauty in you though."  
"Well that's a start." Kimiko clutched her side and continued to walk around in the fields of grass.  
"I think we should go back to the Temple." Raimundo stated.  
"How about no? We need to walk around more..." A little nagging voice in Raimundo's head was saying 'This is the chance to show her you care'!  
Raimundo shook this off and another memory pushed it's way into his head. He was starting to like someone!

"So..." Kimiko cocked an eyebrow at his sudden slyness.  
"Why are you being so..?" asked Kimiko.  
"I'm not doing anything! What are you talking about? It's no like I have a crush or anything."  
Suspicious. Very suspicious.  
"What's wrong this time Raimundo? Figure out what you want to do something instead of talk to me?"  
Raimundo shook his head at her nonsense.  
"Kimiko, maybe it wasn't just a mistake when I kissed you."  
Her eyes softened at his words.  
"Then what was it?" she asked.  
"I don't know, I need to figure that out sometimes... So when is breakfast?"  
Kimiko laughed playfully at his remark and took his arm.  
"I'll do some research on it too."  
Again, their eyes connected.  
A silence followed after that.  
"I don't think we need to think about it much."  
Raimundo leaned in toward her face and caressed her cheek with his.  
"Raimundo, are you sure you want to-" He didn't hesitate this time.  
He pressed his lips against hers with gentleness.  
Kimiko's arms encircled his neck, she felt that warmness that she hadn't felt in a long time.  
Butterflies flew around in her stomach.  
How could Raimundo just do something like that?  
After that earth shattering moment, he broke away, slowly.  
"Rai." Kimiko brushed his loose bangs from his eyes and gazed longingly into the sea of emerald green.  
She said in a quiet voice "So I guess our little project is over."

Kimiko felt so bashful now.  
She could feel her cheeks turn redder by the second.  
"I need to go, and I think breakfast is served."  
Raimundo took her hand.  
"Don't you want me to take you to the Temple?" he asked.  
"I can walk by m-myself thank you," Kimiko stammered, "Good thing we aren't near the Temple, because someone could have seen that..."

She smiled her fake smile and quickened her pace, not caring about the pain in her side.  
"What's wrong now? Am I a bad kisser? Kimiko, you can tell me."  
"No, I haven't told you everything about my past. My relationships."  
Raimundo let go of her hand and instead followed her closely.  
"I'm sure you could tell me sometime..."  
He knew she would cross her arms in stubbornness, or scowl. Kimiko did both.  
"Fine, you'll tell me later." Raimundo sighed, admitting defeat.  
"Much better."  
He kissed her again.  
Or tried to kiss her.  
Because she turned, and he kissed the air.  
"A hard fish to catch, as someone said..." The Wind seemed to call to him. "Coming Rai?"  
"Coming, I just need to get used to you."


	11. Chapter 11

SweetGlade: There are just some people that don't like reading this stuff! But thankfully, all my loyal fans are there! April 21, 1712. 

Chapter 11: Maybe You Should Try.

"It's another clear night Kimiko. Do you think you survive without cutting yourself?" asked Raimundo."I could, stop me if I do... May I ask you something?" Kimiko got up from the ground and picked up her blankets.  
"What is it?"  
"Can I?..."  
She stopped talking and blushed a little.  
"Can you do what? You can sleep on the bed this time."  
Raimundo got up too but Kimiko pushed him back on the bed with force he didn't know she had.  
"No, could I... Sleep next to you this night again? So you could... Protect me? It's okay if you don't want to, I understand."  
He did want her by his side.  
Ever since that time they kissed... He felt this bond.  
No one else could make him feel this way.  
"Sure. I'll make some room for you." Kimiko lifted up the bed sheets, and clambered into the bed.  
"Comfortable?"  
"Kind of..." She felt this burning feeling on the side where Raimundo was laying.  
It was like her whole body was blushing!  
"It's hot in the Temple, don't you ever keep the windows open?" asked Raimundo.  
"No... I prefer to keep the warmth and heat around me. Not like you..." Kimiko replied.  
"So? It's not like I love the cold or anything. Now that you mention it, you feel a bit cold."  
Both of them were in their same clothes, except they were washed quite a while ago. Kimiko was wearing a gown like version of her original clothes.  
"I thought you didn't change your clothes." Raimundo observed.  
"I didn't expect you to keep your promise either, seeing that you have your silk pants and regular red shirt!"  
The only difference was the silk pants though.  
"You don't need to look at me that closely, so now let's get some sleep."  
He ran his hand through his hair and turned away from Kimiko on the bed.

"Are you cold?" Raimundo touched her leg again, sending blissful shivers down her spine.  
"I'm not cold." she whispered.  
"Just checking."  
Still shivering a bit, she snuggled closer to the heat. Which happened to be Raimundo's chest, except she didn't know that.  
He opened his eyes when Kimiko rested her head on his chest. It was pleasant... And tingly too! Was she asleep?  
Raimundo kissed her on the forehead, thinking she was asleep and he muttered:  
"And to think everything was useless in life"  
Kimiko sighed to herself when she heard that.  
Everything was perfect this moment.  
His arms went around her again.  
"I'm still awake if you haven't noticed." Raimundo let go of her and gasped.  
"You didn't hear anything."  
Kimiko pulled the covers over her head and cuddled against him more.  
"I didn't tell you stop this time did I Raimundo? To think you're so nice now. I bet that's your first complement."  
That was his first good complement, an actual complement!  
"Thank you Kimiko."  
"No need to thank me." She literally melted into him. One day this perfection would disappear.

"Morning." Raimundo said groggily. "What?"  
This time she didn't jump at sight of him.  
"There's a surprise, you didn't scream your head off this morning."  
Kimiko got off the bed and stretched.  
Being cramped onto a small bed was something she had to get used to, and the Prince never did share his bed before either.  
"Should we go check on Dojo- I mean... Clay? I'm sure you don't know him but we should go and see him!"  
Kimiko covered up her mistake quickly, but Raimundo saw right through it.

He wouldn't admit he was watching when she was having a chat with that gecko.  
"Okay Kimiko. Not like I can do anything else interesting when you're around."  
Maybe a little image of him and Kimiko kissing popped in his mind, because he regretted whatever came out of his mouth.  
"I'm sure you had plenty of fun being cooped up in a dingy palace. Yes, I do think it was dingy." Kimiko sniped.  
"Sorry Kimiko. Let's just go. That Clay guy better be worth my time...I think Lucia mentioned him before..."  
He didn't have any time to think about when, because Kimiko was already going into her bathroom, if you could call it one.  
"Changing your clothes?" she asked.  
"You wish. Come on, the bars opening in like..."  
"A little while? I know. Don't think I don't know these things! When we come back we need to make some potions too..."  
Kimiko closed the door for privacy and pursed her lips.  
She didn't need to sleep with Raimundo yesterday.  
"It's the phases of love." A nagging voice in her head said, and she didn't bother to bat it away... This time.

"Kimiko!" Another girly voice.  
Kimiko turned around and pushed Raimundo down into the hallway, causing a groan of pain.  
"Hey Keiko! What are you doing up so early?"  
Kimiko used her foot to move Raimundo's foot out of the hall.  
"Oh I wanted to visit you. Is something wrong with your foot?" Keiko asked, clearly curious.  
"Nothing, nothing. I tripped over something, so there's no bruises or anything! Go ahead to your breakfast, I need to go on a walk."  
Keiko nodded and turned around, at the same second Raimundo sneezed.  
"Bless you Kimiko, that didn't sound like your sneeze."  
"Never mind me! I have a bad cold." Kimiko piped.  
"Remind me to give you some potions later." Keiko waved, and skipped away.  
"Well thanks a lot for pushing me into a hallway, and then kicking my foot!"  
The Prince got up and dusted himself.  
"Sorry Rai. No one really knows you live... Here. Get going before Master Fung sees you." Kimiko whispered.  
There was a scratching noise. Someone was in the hall still!  
"Go Raimundo!" Again, she shoved him away, and sighed when she saw that it was only a small mouse. "False alarm Raimundo..."

"I hate this place." Raimundo complained.  
"You only don't like it because there is something on your shoe!" Kimiko hissed.  
Yep, they were in the good old bar, and Raimundo didn't even know he had something on his shoe.  
He groaned in disgust and shook a toad of his shoe.  
"That's not what I was talking about! Look, it's Jack Spicer and Clay Bailey! Possibly the most..." Kimiko silenced him and took a step forward.  
"Go do something else while I talk to Clay, Raimundo. Don't go wandering off like some child,"  
That was an insult to Raimundo, but he didn't dare fight back to her!  
"Fine, expect me nailed to the ground; not moving an inch!" Raimundo stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms, mimicking what Kimiko does all the time. He could disobey Kimiko, or be a good teenager.  
(He is eighteen)  
Raimundo chose disobey.  
"Jack! What are you doing here?" he asked.  
Jack turned around, then frowned when he saw Raimundo standing there.  
"I thought you didn't come to bars. But hey, you're the Prince! What do want now? Need a tree chopped down?"  
Raimundo laughed to himself. Hire him again? No! It would hurt his reputation, and his love for... Kimiko.  
He slapped himself on the head and continued talking, "No, I don't need you. My friend wanted to come here... Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure anything for the mighty Prince of Xiaolin." Jack responded.  
Raimundo not fazed at all, lowered his voice and sat down at a table with Jack.  
"Have you ever... Liked someone?"  
"Sure, you know like I like you, Clay-"  
"I mean like more than friends! A girl!" Jack raised his eyebrows and fiddled with his fingers.  
"Well Sophia is kind of pretty..." Raimundo, knowing this wasn't going to work; stood up, and stamped his foot.  
"You know perfectly what I am talking about, HAVE YOU EVER LIKED A GIRL BEFORE?"  
By now, most of the eyes in the bar were placed on Jack and Raimundo.

"Is this an order your Highness?" asked Jack wryly.  
"YES! Answer me!"  
Kimiko, amused; watched the scene before her.  
Raimundo was screaming and throwing one of his royal fits, this was grand.  
"I see that's yer friend Kimiko?" Clay smiled from behind his giant hat while Kimiko blushed.  
"Yes he is, it's just that he's a bit odd today," she replied.  
"So, yer like him a lot? He's a fine lad,"  
"I know, nice body, personality..."  
Clay tapped her shoulder and pointed at Raimundo.  
"... Kimiko!" That's all Kimiko could hear from her distance.  
"I think yer got yer self a mate!"

"I'm sorry Raimundo, I don't know what you're talking about! What is it with you and Kimiko? You're confusing me."  
It sounded almost as if Jack was pouting.  
How could this 'Axe Man' not know anything about this subject?  
"Fine Jack, see you later. You can have Sophia"  
An idea sparked into Raimundo's mind.  
"Go ahead and take her, I don't want her." Raimundo, smiling, walked over to Kimiko.  
"Raimundo! What were you doing yelling at Jack?" Kimiko asked.  
"Personal information Kimiko. I need to talk to Clay." Kimiko moved out of the way and stared at him.  
"Don't let me catch you raising your voice again, I feel like I have to take care of you."  
Raimundo shrugged this off and flashed her one of the most dazzling smiles he could muster.  
"Don't worry about me Kimiko."  
Still unsure, Kimiko turned to Jack.  
So what can I do for yer Raimundo? Or would yer rather be called Prince?"  
"Both are fine. Answer this question, have you ever fancied anyone?" asked Raimundo.  
"I think yer should know what yer talking about before yer ask a question. Besides, I think you already have someone in the net, if yer know what I mean." Clay winked and took a sip of his drink.  
What did he mean?  
Raimundo mumbled "This 'love' is so complex..."


	12. Chapter 12

SweetGlade: The characters are starting to fall into place, and you never know when I'm going to add one of my little twists... April 21, 1712. 

Chapter 12: Is That What You Call... Smooth?

Raimundo was deep in thought. What was he even talking about? All this fuss over a simple girl, and she wasn't that great looking.  
But there was that certain flare about her.  
Clay jerked Raimundo's attention to Kimiko again.  
"Raimundo, after all my years of experience, I know that yer going to happy in the end." Clay chuckled to himself and pushed Raimundo's shoulder playfully, which bothered Raimundo.  
"I think I need to go now." Raimundo brushed off whatever the bartender got on him and walked over to Kimiko.  
"Have fun with Clay?" she asked.

"He's a very... Hardy person." Raimundo replied.  
"Are you only being nice because I'm around Raimundo?"

"Nonsense. It's very nice to have Clay and all your friends around..."  
His voice was a bit sarcastic though, Kimiko couldn't really pick that up.  
"Oh I'm glad you think so Raimundo! Come, come. We need to go to breakfast. After that I have a little experiment."

Kimiko grabbed him by the arm and waved to Clay on the way.  
"Don't forget that Raimundo is coming back too!" Kimiko shouted to Clay.  
Raimundo frowned and again and allowed himself to be dragged along in the dirt.  
And yet he thought this was not peaceful!  
"What's your little experiment?" asked Raimundo.  
"It's a tiny thing I cooked up, you should like it. You're my test subject if you didn't know..."

"Again, I ask what you are going to do to me." Raimundo repeated, for the fourth time.  
"Just wait a second! I still have to add a pinch of salt... There! Good, now open your mouth..." Kimiko instructed.  
Raimundo clamped his mouth shut and crossed his arms, a habit he developed from Kimiko, and that habit wasn't really good.  
"Raimundo! Open your mouth! It's only a potion!" Still, he closed his mouth.  
Kimiko knew this was the only way to get him to open up.  
Well there was another way but she would save that for plan B.  
"Raimundo is a... Pig," Kimiko waited for him to respond. It didn't have to come to this.  
"You asked for it."  
Raimundo edged slowly away from her.  
What's was she going to do?  
Turn him into a pig or something like that? Kimiko took a quick breath and hugged Raimundo.  
"Not going to open your mouth yet?" she asked.  
Raimundo, in turn; shook his head.  
"Fine, you'll get this treatment once... Or more than once," Kimiko pulled him toward her by his collar, "And this is going to be... Interesting."

Raimundo couldn't take it anymore, before Kimiko could kiss him, he crashed his lips into hers.  
Kimiko always imagined it like this. With all that passion.  
Raimundo meanwhile was feeling different.  
Was he the one that 'lunged' at her lips?  
But her kisses were passionate like fire when they wanted to be. Like fire...

They broke away. Both blushing madly. "That was... Interesting." Raimundo commented after a while.  
"Do want your potion now?"

"Just try and make me drink it."

Kimiko sighed and leaned forward.  
She kissed him lightly on the lips, and waited for him.  
She had to take him by surprise... Raimundo felt her hands on his shoulders, he was being pushed back onto the bed.  
"What was that for?"  
Kimiko poured all the clear liquid into his mouth.  
"Ha! Kimiko Tohomiko is victorious. So? It's not like this potion is going to make me do anything... Is it?"  
Raimundo got up from the bed and felt his head.  
"It didn't even give me a headache, nice try Kimiko."  
Kimiko smiled faintly at his remark and asked "Raimundo, what do you think about me?"  
"I think Kimiko is a very cute person."  
Raimundo slapped a hand over his mouth and stared at Kimiko.  
"You made a truth potion didn't you!" Kimiko shook her index finger at him and asked again "Does Raimundo think I kiss good?"  
"Her kisses are like fire, and sure; I'd want to do it again..."  
Raimundo sat down on the bed covered his mouth.

"Do you want to do it again?"  
"Yes."

"Do you like me more than a friend?"

"Kind of."

"Then let's go." Kimiko said airily. For some reason, Raimundo felt his mouth forming into a smirk, something he did often to himself.  
"Let's go then."

Raimundo smirked at her even more when she scooted away from him.  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked.  
"No reason. Have you ever heard of the saying, 'Smooth?' I hear it's a new phrase." The Prince noted.

"Yes, something about being very... Cunning in relationships. I wish I had a relationship."  
Her eyes danced in the candle light, even thought it was early in the morning she loved having them alight.  
"You could, if you tried Kimiko." Kimiko raised her eyebrows at the thought.

"How could I be more than friends with? No one I know is my type. Not counting you of course." she muttered.  
"There is a possibility with me Kimiko... If you know what I mean." Raimundo winked at her.

"You're being smooth aren't you? At least you're trying." Kimiko laughed.  
Raimundo, feeling that unbearable urge to grab her and kiss her; took her hand.  
"Kimiko. If you are thinking hard enough ask me a certain question, and I'll answer it with my own mouth, instead of your potion making me." Kimiko looked him in the eyes.  
He was serious.  
"Do you love me?" she asked softly. Raimundo's gaze locked with hers and he nodded. "If I think I know what love is, then I do."

So that was when their love began.  
"Kimiko, what exactly do people these days call two people how are in love?" asked Raimundo, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I don't know, a couple? A team? How about girl and boy? But we're still friends, so it's girlfriend and boyfriend! Or something like that..."

Kimiko mashed up a leaf and sprinkled it in a thick paste, another potion she was making.  
"Do you want your trustworthiness removed?"  
"I can live with it Kimiko. Why don't we go for a walk, and don't push me into a deserted hallway again," Raimundo murmured, "And get dirt on my reputation!"  
Kimiko's mouth twitched into a smirk, something she picked up from Raimundo.  
"We'll see about that, Prince."  
Kimiko opened the door and nodded, no one in the hallways to foil her plan. Or plans?  
"Raimundo, the hallway is empty. We need to pay a visit to someone."  
Raimundo cocked his eyebrow at her.  
"Don't make me go back to that bar."  
"It's not the bar, it's a place where you're quite familiar with." Kimiko giggled to herself, and pulled along an aggravated Prince.

"If you make me go back to the palace, I'm going to run. If you take me to the bar, I'm going to run. If you take me to the-"

Kimiko, just sensing someone walk through the hallway; 'hid' Raimundo in the other hall.

It was Master Fung! Kimiko wasn't even supposed to be out at this time of day! It was to late, she was scheduled for something!  
She couldn't remember though. Kimiko dropped on the ground, which seemed a bit too soft, and she waited for Master Fung to pass.

"You can get off me now Kimiko." Raimundo mumbled.

"What?"

Kimiko suddenly realized why the ground was so... Soft.  
She was lying on top of Raimundo!  
But she was starting to get lost in the charming color of his eyes again...

"Kimiko."  
No one moved.  
"I see you are... On schedule."  
Kimiko lifted her head up to see... Master Fung.  
"Hi Master Fung." In the position Kimiko was in, it looked as though she was straddling Raimundo's hips, and his hair was tousled.  
But that was his regular hair-do, not like Master Fung could tell.  
"You are late for lunch Kimiko, and you too Prince. See to it you make it to the table in time..." Master Fung seemed to fly away...

"So this is what it's like to be on the bottom, brilliant." Raimundo said.  
Kimiko removed her hands from his shoulders and practically... Well, she fell off him.

"You couldn't keep your hands off me?" he asked, trying to be smooth again.

"Hush up! I still have that friend I want you to see, and don't think I won't get revenge on what happened right now!"  
Kimiko got up from the ground, and hoisted him up forcefully.

"We just might be keeping that person waiting, and I suggest you go under cover,..." She took a hood and cape from a peg and smirked. "You never know when someone is going to hunt you down Raimundo. Especially because you're on the wanted list, precious Prince."


	13. Chapter 13

SweetGlade: I'm officially fourteen now! Yesterday was my birthday, on with the story still! April 21, 1712. 

Chapter 13: Find My Hidden Power Within.

Kimiko and Raimundo were never seen separately, if they were ever seen at all. Keiko didn't mind.  
Alright, she didn't know about them okay?  
Raimundo, meanwhile was thinking about what was happening back at his palace.  
Were all his loyal subjects going to go outside and hunt him down? He didn't really think the King and Queen cared so much.

"Listen to me Raimundo, I think we need to sneak past those bushes over there, and my friend will be waiting right over there, at least I think he will..." Kimiko mumbled. Raimundo shrugged and pulled his (Or maybe Kimiko's hood?) hood over his head, Kimiko did say there was a bounty.  
"Shouldn't we go somewhere else?" asked Raimundo.  
"No, my friend can help us, and he's a human, so stop worrying and fiddling around with my hair."  
Kimiko slapped his hands away and ran her fingers through her hair.

"See, he's right there, and if you didn't notice, I was with him at the bar,"  
A short, little, bold, child walked to where Kimiko was pointing, and Raimundo knew perfectly well who she was talking about.  
"Omi? You want me to talk to Omi? He doesn't know anything! Come one, before he catches me and sends me back to the castle!"

Raimundo pulled at her arm but she resisted.  
"Raimundo, he made a deal with me, and he's not going to hurt you. Also, I think he might know something about your powers..."

Kimiko took his hand (Sending off butterflies in his stomach) and marched over to Omi.  
"Ah. Hello Kimiko, and who is this? PRINCE RAIMUNDO?" Omi asked, a bit too loudly.  
Quiet Omi, we don't want anyone knowing he is here, and I was hoping you could tell him certain things about his... Powers."

Raimundo shifted his foot around, why did they have to talk about him so openly when he was right there?  
"I don't think he needs to tell me Kimiko, I already know how to control my uniqueness."

Kimiko shook her head at his words and tightened her grip on his hand.  
"Aren't you going to tell me then?" asked Kimiko, ignoring the fact Raimundo was squirming around.  
Omi glanced around and shook his head. "We can't talk right here, someone may come through and listen, I suggest we go to the forest, where only the trees and nature can hear us, come." Omi turned away and took off at an amazingly fast pace, no wonder he was Raimundo's servant!  
Kimiko frowned to herself and let go of Raimundo.  
"You'd better follow me, and don't stray off Prince, and this time I mean it." Raimundo lazily tagged along.  
And he knew how to control his powers!

Well maybe there was a little flaw here and there but he had talent! But that was what Raimundo was thinking.

"Here, sit. I will tell you Raimundo, of what I have heard from Queen Lucia and King Charon." Omi sat down on a rock and waited for

Raimundo to do so.Raimundo did the same; reluctantly, and then crossed his arms."What did you want to make me do Kimiko? Listen to Omi talk about all this magic? I don't believe magic exists."

Omi sighed and thought along the lines 'What is wrong with this spoiled Prince?', Kimiko was almost thinking the same.

Raimundo began to simper down when Kimiko shot him a pleading look, the one that he couldn't refuse. Why?

"Raimundo, I do not think you know how to control you Wind powers," Omi started off.

"I know how to! Look at this!" He lifted his arms in the air and pointed at Omi.

Nothing happened. Instead, Kimiko flew into the air, and when she was about to smash into a tree, Kimiko fell down.

"Brilliant Raimundo." Kimiko said dully, as she brushed off all the dirt on her clothes.

"So maybe I didn't have the power this time, but it'll work... Eventually."

"Excuse me, what was the last word you said?" asked Omi.  
"I said eventually. Happy now?"  
Raimundo stood up and dipped his fingers in the water. (Guess... They are at the waterfall,) "I do think we need to go over somethings, and this concerns Clay, you, and me." Omi didn't mention Sophia.

"How about miss dork? How come you didn't say anything about her?" Raimundo tapped his foot, impatient.  
Do not tell Charon this, but I do not think she is the one of Fire." Omi whispered.

"How can she not be?" Kimiko asked, why was she curious in the first place?

"She has not shone any signs of being able to produce fire, and when she walks into the room, the room is supposed to heat up a little-"  
That struck something in Raimundo's mind.  
"Kimiko... Say something." She cocked an eyebrow at his request.  
"What? I'm just sitting here, I have nothing to do with Sophia." Kimiko muttered, feeling a bit jealous.

Omi widened his eyes in realization.  
Raimundo nodded at Omi, something was fishy here.  
"Kimiko, have you ever felt like there's this little burning feeling in you?" asked Omi.

"Sometimes, if I get angry enough... Why? Isn't it natural?"  
Raimundo wasn't listening to a word she was saying, as usual. Now that he was thinking about it, she did have these explosive outbursts for no reason sometimes, and she heated up the room!

"Omi, do you have a candle on you?" asked Raimundo.  
"Yes, Prince. I carry one every night, but since you escaped I didn't have a chance to light it."

Kimiko gasped in shock. Something was tugging on her neck.

"KIMIKO!" Raimundo rushed over to her, she was almost choking herself.

"G-Get this off me!" Kimiko tore off her necklace, and instead of that sparkling little ruby there was a star. The ruby was in the middle, but now it was... So different.

"Kimiko? What is that?" Raimundo tried to pick it up.  
His hands went through it.  
"I do think that is a Shen Gong Wu!" Omi called.  
Raimundo tensed up. If he couldn't touch it, then that meant Kimiko could?

"Touch it Kimiko." Omi instructed. Kimiko gulped and closed her eyes.  
Her fingers grasped around the star, it glowed a little.  
"What do I do?" she asked, frantic.  
The star was glowing brighter, and the ruby seemed to be on fire.  
"Raimundo! MOVE!" Omi pushed Raimundo away from Kimiko, just before she screamed "Star Hanabi! FIRE!"  
Raimundo watched, again; in slow motion.  
His servant was standing in the way of her blaze, and something unexpected occurred.

"Orb of Tournami! WATER!"

There was a clash, and Raimundo closed his eyes.  
He hoped Omi and Kimiko were going to be okay...

"Raimundo..." A breathless voice gasped.  
Kimiko struggled to stand up, but she made it to him.  
"Raimundo, I don't know what just..." Before she could finished, she fainted. Because of loss of power, and loss of sanity. This couldn't be happening...

"Omi. What is going on?" Raimundo lifted his friend up from the ground, Omi wasn't unconscious; he was in good shape.

"The Fire took me by surprise, that's all."  
Omi took in a deep breath and stood up by himself.  
"Kimiko is the one of Fire. I understand now."  
Raimundo looked over to Kimiko.  
(He was not going to listen to Omi's boring lecture!) Her silky dark hair was covering most her pale skin...

The 'Star Hanabi' still clutched in her hand. How could this be?  
Raimundo ran all these thoughts through his mind. He needed to know more.

"Omi, how come I had to witness this? I don't want to see her helpless like this."

"It only drained her energy Raimundo, when she has conquered her power she will be... Kind of like me," Omi panted, "Also, I do think you should consult an Oracle. They enlighten even the wisest of people..."

Omi sat back down and motioned toward Kimiko.  
"She needs to be taken somewhere safe, in her current state, any dark force may be after her."  
Even though Raimundo couldn't understand what Omi was explaining, he saw something move in the corner of his eye.  
Dark forces indeed.

_Kimiko's Dreams..._

_"You don't understand..."_

_Kimiko ran through the hallways of what seemed the Temple, but everything was burnt._

_"Master Fung, where are you? What's this?"_

_She lifted up charred wood, to find the corpse of someone... "Master Fung?" she asked herself.  
No, it wasn't him. Someone else... Kimiko put her hands together and prayed.  
"It's just a dream, it's just dream..."_

_She told herself over and over again.  
But everything seemed so real... "Kimiko."_

_Something was calling to her.  
"Kimiko..." The voice was vaugely familiar.  
"Help me." Kimiko covered her ears, to find the voice coming from her head.  
"What do you want!"  
There was a cruel laugh. A different voice was speaking._

_"You burnt down your own home, shame on you..."_

_Kimiko felt tears in eyes.  
"No I didn't I would never do that! Quiet!"_

_Another laugh. Who was that? "And don't forget, you almost saved your most beloved, but I snatched him from your filthy claws..."_

_Kimiko ran through the hallways, wanting seek out who was talking.  
There was a mirror._  
_"Look at yourself Kimiko."  
No... She couldn't make Kimiko look in the mirror!  
"What do you see?"  
Kimiko still didn't make her eyes open. But she had to..._

_It wasn't a mirror at all, it was a picture of something, chained to a wall. RAIMUNDO!_


	14. Chapter 14

SweetGlade: Did I tell you all I made a file at Go and see! I don't have to write down all my random stuff here anymore! April 21, 1712. 

Chapter 14: Always There to Save You.

Kimiko was beginning to awaken. So it was all just a dream... Everything was so real... The Temple burned to ashes! Her life would be ruined if that happened! She finally opened her eyes, to find herself meeting the eyes of none other than Raimundo Pedrosa.

"Rai..." Kimiko closed her eyes, tears were trickling down her face again."Kim, what's wrong?" he asked.  
She didn't respond right away. He gave her a sympathetic glance and brought her into a heart warming embrace, bringing her close to his heart. For a moment, she felt a spark of joy, then it faded away.  
Was Raimundo going to be stripped away from her? But how?  
There wasn't any evil person wanting to take a regular old Temple girl and a clumsy Prince!  
"W-Will you every l-leave me?" Kimiko opened her eyes once more.

Raimundo stared back. Before she had begun to gain consciousness, Kimiko was thrashing around in her bed and groaning.

"Why would I ever leave you Kimiko?" Raimundo held his breath and leaned forward.  
"I wouldn't leave you willing, not when I have you." He kissed her on the lips, giving her a feeling like... Fire. But her mind wasn't focused on the kiss, one word made he shiver.  
_Willing_.  
Someone was going to take her beloved boyfriend, whether she liked it or not.

He stroked her cheek lovingly. What would give her the idea of him leaving? Not like magic existed or anything like that! Raimundo trailed his fingers down to her hand, when he noticed she had her star there.  
"Kimiko..." He said, with uneasiness in his voice.  
"What?-" Kimiko took a sharp in take of breath, the Star Hanabi was there, and it was glowing again.  
"Don't move." Raimundo whispered, backing away from her.  
A part of him wanted to hold her and protect her, while the other half wanted to protect himself!

"Use your focus Kimiko."  
Something instructed in her head.  
Who's voice? That wasn't anyone she knew, but the voice wasn't that cruel voice in her dream.  
Kimiko looked at Raimundo, that sword was in his hands again.  
How did he get that? It appeared out of thin air!  
A memory ran through her head of Raimundo chained to a wall, this made her lose focus. "

FIRE!" Raimundo knew what to do.  
Maybe he could make his powers help him.  
"Protect me, WIND!" There was that invisible force field around him. Kimiko dropped her weapon, and she fell back down onto the bed.

"Raimundo... I have to tell you something." He lowered his arms, and at an instance the Wind disappeared, as if nothing ever happened. Kimiko shook her head shamefully at her remark "I'm a mage."

She couldn't faint... Not this time... Kimiko reached out to Raimundo, and touched his hand.  
"Save me one day, Raimundo." Her words made Raimundo weak in the knees.  
_She_ just couldn't be!_ He_ was a mage!  
Or did he already somehow know that?  
"I'll always save you Kimiko. Don't worry." Raimundo didn't feel all spunky right now.  
He was serious. His girlfriend was getting hurt by some unknown source, and he was bound to find out in a matter of days.  
"Why am I feeling this? I mean look..." She lifted up her hand to find there was no Star Hanabi, instead five bloody crescents embedded in her skin.  
"Kimiko, you need a potion! Which potion is it?"

Raimundo fumbled around for a potion in the cupboard. Kimiko didn't pay much attention to him. She ran a finger over her skin, and it healed. Right there and then.  
"I don't think I need anything."  
Raimundo turned around and knelt beside her bed.  
"It's as if you didn't get hurt at all... How about that wound near your... Chest?" asked Raimundo. Kimiko didn't even think, she moved her clothes, to reveal no wound. "Where is it? Did you hurt yourself on your right side? I thought it was to your left though..." Raimundo touched Kimiko right side, it burned.  
"One with the Fire..."

This wasn't normal. Raimundo stared in awe at her side. She did get hurt, and he knew it.But the bleeding and cuts couldn't just go away!

There must have been a scar. Finally finding out what he was doing, he turned his head away and blushed.  
She was showing parts of her body that were usually covered with clothes, and if he was looking carefully enough, you could see part of her bra.  
"Raimundo, there's nothing to be blushing about. There is something to worry about though."  
Kimiko pulled her shirt back down and rested her head back on her pillow.

"What time is it?" she asked, "I was just wondering..."

"It's night time now, want to go on a walk? Unless you're still hurting..."

Kimiko sighed inwardly.  
This was a perfect moment, but she had to spoil the moment by thinking about that eerie dream.  
Nothing clicked! Yet.  
"So you coming? I'm not going if you don't go." Raimundo thought about the words Omi mentioned. Dark forces could have Kimiko in a heart beat if they wanted her that badly. Now it seemed as though they were waiting for the time to strike, and Raimundo wasn't going to risk it! "Sure... I think I'm healed again too..."

Closing the window softly was a problem. There's a very slim chance that you can slam a window shut during the middle of night and not strike any suspicion into someone!

"Why don't you use your Wind powers?" asked Kimiko.  
"Because I don't know to control them, according to Omi!" Raimundo made a face at the name and pushed the window down. Causing a very loud cracking sound.  
"Raimundo! Why did you do that? You could have-"  
He covered her mouth and put his hand to the ground, they both flew into the air and to a tree, silently as a leaf falling to the ground. Raimundo put a finger over her lips and pointed below.

There was a guard with a torch, and he was shining it directly on the spot Raimundo and Kimiko used to be standing.  
"See that?"  
"Yes, but how did you fly off the ground like that? Well...I told you that you could fly."  
Kimiko hugged him, this time he could actually enjoy it.

"Let's go down now." Raimundo whispered, peering around to see if the guard was in sight."No, that's what he expects us to do, so be still! How care free are you anyways? As care free as the Wind?"  
Raimundo managed a smirk and remarked, "Don't you find it irresistible?" he asked.  
Kimiko blushed and let go of him.  
"You aren't going to get a hug for a while you cocky person." They simpered down after a minute.

"Is the thing still there?" asked Kimiko. Raimundo brushed back his unruly hair and sighed,"If they are, then we'll just have to wait."

So they waited, and waited, and waited. Raimundo still saw the flicker of a distant flame, and Kimiko said she somehow sensed it. Raimundo wondered if he could sense air too. Kimiko replied to his question with a 'duh.'

"Think we are ever going to make it out of this tree?"

Kimiko laughed at Raimundo's question.

"It's not like they are going to just wait for you to fall out of a tree..." Still knowing they were being waited on, they spoke in whispers.  
"You know this might take forever, so why don't we play a little game?" asked Kimiko.

"What? There's nothing that we can do, and if you were ever bored I would be surprised, think about all the boredom you get from being a Prince!" Raimundo smiled when she nodded in agreement.  
"And I thought you didn't have that many emotions for people. I made this game up a while ago, you want to play? I promise, it won't do anything weird to you... This time."

Raimundo cocked an eyebrow and touched her hand. "Things couldn't get any weirder with me going out with you Kim."_VERY_ weird love that is.  
Kimiko seemed to agree with this opinion also.  
"Okay, so this game is called Snap Responses... Still sure you want to play? I mean this can make you blurt all sorts of things, like about... your crush?" Kimiko flushed brightly when she thought about Raimundo liking her.  
But he couldn't really tell in the darkness. "Sure thing, I want to see how much I can make you say."  
Raimundo shifted into a comfortable position on his branch.  
"Now go ahead and explain this game, I'm sure it's worth while."

He would make an exception this time, and listen for a change. "First, I'll say a word like... Book. You say whatever comes first into your mind. It's simple really."  
Kimiko didn't give a great example this time, but Raimundo caught on easily, even though he was slow at certain things.  
"Fine... You go first, I don't want to spoil the fun of me asking you a question." Kimiko grinned a little, and she almost forgot that they were getting watched.

"Hm... Let's see..." This was the first round of Kimiko asking Raimundo something, and there were so many things she could make him blurt! "Make up your mind already Kimiko, you're building up the tension!"Kimiko put her finger on her chin thoughtfully and clucked her tongue.  
"I think I got it."  
"Say it already woman!"  
She waited for him to calm down and said, "Kimiko."

"Hot."

"Raimundo."

"Wind."

Kimiko bit her lower lip and thought about his first answer.  
He said she was hot!

She prevented herself from doing a dance or squealing and muttered, "Sophia."

"Bitch." Raimundo rolled his eyes at Sophia's name.

"Omi."

"Bald."

"Jack Spicer."

"Red headed freak."

Kimiko giggled and put her hand over her heart.  
"How did I ever find someone like you have fun with?" Raimundo briefly shifted his eyes to a shadow.  
In his head he swore he saw it move.  
"Can I have my turn now? Thanks,"  
He didn't wait for her reply though, and this was going to be fun!

"Temple."

"Dull."

"Fire."

"Mine."

"Raimundo."

"...Mine?" Raimundo tensed up a little, talk about property here!

"Oh... I'm sorry..." she murmured shyly.  
"No need to be, I like having people drooling over me." They burst into a fit of laughter, and after a while, Kimiko fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe and secure; there was no need to be anywhere else.


	15. Chapter 15

SweetGlade: Not much to say, all my mindless blabbing is on my live journal! April 22, 1712. 

Chapter 15: Save Me, Protect Me, Love Me.

Kimiko yawned and felt around for Raimundo's warm body next to her. He wasn't there. Oh well, maybe he did go on a walk... She opened her eyes and gasped.  
Where was she? Where was Raimundo? Without making a noise, Kimiko got up and looked at her surroundings. It was a cell. A jail cell.  
"Um, excuse me kind man, but where am I?" asked Kimiko, she was trying to talk to a palace guard.  
The guard stopped pacing around and held back his laugh.  
"Where are you? Where are you? Ha! You're in the palace, young lady, and you're our prisoner."  
That explained the poor conditions, but really; the structure of the jail cell was a bit more homely then her old room in the Temple.  
"Okay... Can you let me out then? I need to get back to my home."  
"Go back? No, we can't let you go. Somehow you've broken the King's orders. So under the rule of the Queen and King, you're supposed to stay in here till you die."  
Kimiko gawked. Stuck in a cell for no reason was weird, but where was everything?  
"I didn't do anything you person! I was sleeping in a tree, and then you snatched me up? There's no rule against sleeping is there?"  
The guard, still snickering, walked away, not wanting to answer any of Kimiko's desperate questions.  
No one was in the cell in front of her, and almost no human in sight!

Something did catch her eye though. There was a candle, right in front of her; the only candle lighting the dim hallways. "Maybe I should give this Fire act a try..."

The candle light made shadows dance across the walls, but nothing scared her as much as the thought of not seeing Raimundo ever again. But he was in the palace right? And if he wasn't, then he wouldn't come back here and save Kimiko.

"If he did know you were here then he would come and save you, trust me."  
Who was that? Telling her to use her powers... Guiding her...

Using her focus, she stared at the Fire, she could feel it's presence, and she could almost reach out and touch it.  
If only Kimiko knew how to make Fire move!  
"F-Fire?" Her voice bounced off the walls, making Kimiko's voice even softer.  
"Fire? Fire. Fire! FIRE!"  
That was the word. The Fire grew larger, and that somehow caused the whole candle to tip over and fall on the ground; it was magic.  
Kimiko watched in amazement when the fire edged toward the bars on her cage.  
"Burn." she whispered. Iron melted into liquid, and at last, she was free!  
That brief moment of joy was nothing, for despair crept over Kimiko again.  
How to get past many guards?  
Kimiko scrunched up her fists, she remembered how to fist fight, and this was going to be one hell of a maze, to get up the marble stair cases; and into Raimundo's room. Of course that would mean getting past the throne room, past the two royal devils that put Kimiko in her now burnt cell!  
"Raimundo, be safe, be mine."

Even though Raimundo was still sleeping, he knew something was wrong. But nothing could be as long as Kimiko was at his side... He did the same thing as Kimiko did.  
He felt around, and touched something silky.  
"Just Kimiko's raven black hair..." he muttered.  
His fingers ran over something else, maybe her chest? Raimundo imagined her snap at him.  
"Sorry Kimiko, just go back to sleep..."

Huh, that was funny. No sound at all.  
His eyes immediately shot open. He wasn't touching Kimiko's hair, it was his silk bed sheets! What he thought was Kimiko was a bunch of lace pillows... This only meant one thing...

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"Raimundo's legs got tangled in his bed sheets, and he fell off his luxurious bed with a loud thump. Omi opened the door and scuttled in.  
"Oh dear me Raimundo, you have awaken. Breakfast is served too."  
Raimundo tried to think, but nothing seemed to work without Kimiko around to correct him.  
"What is going on? Why am I here? Where's Kimiko?" he asked.  
Omi raised his eyebrows and replied, "Who is Kimiko?" Raimundo got off the floor and shook Omi's shoulders violently.

"You know Kimiko! She was here, well not here! Somewhere!"

"I don't know who you are talking about Raimundo, breakfast is on the table, I am going to bring your tray up, seeing the condition you're in."

Raimundo glanced at his body. There wasn't anything wrong! Well nothing he could see... (Cough hickeys cough)  
"And it's only morning! I'm supposed to eat breakfast at noon..." Raimundo complained to himself. Being with Kimiko sure did change your point of view sometimes...

Omi did bring up a tray of food, and Raimundo found everything so odd now.  
"What is this?" asked Raimundo, poking at his food, he didn't even know what was going to go in his mouth.  
"Raimundo, don't you remember that you ate this peice of baguette every single day? It is a rare delicacy in France."  
"I think I would rather prefer porridge and a plain piece of bread."

Omi crossed his arms and coughed. "Pardon? I do not know of any 'plain bread' in this palace."  
That was it.  
"Okay, I'm out of here."  
Raimundo strutted over to the window and pointed his finger at it. The window magically lifted up, and Omi gasped.  
"How did you learn how to do that?" Omi asked, surprised.  
"You taught me, don't you remember?" Raimundo thought for a second.

If Omi didn't remember anything, then what was going to happen? Something in his head told him not to go outside just yet... Raimundo brushed pass Omi, there was nothing he could do for the bald kid, he needed to find Kimiko, fast!

"Oh RAIMUNDO Darling!"

Stupid. Annoying. Bitchy. SOPHIA. Practically running down the marble staircase, Raimundo ran swiftly away from her. He almost forgot where he was going, until he heard an amused laugh.

"Ah Raimundo. Have a good night's sleep?" None other than the voice of Queen Lucia.  
"Why did you bring me back here? I'm leaving."  
Lucia nodded at the guards. Five guards gathered around Raimundo, and they all pointed their spears at his neck.  
"You're not going anywhere Prince. Did I forget to mention you're Wedding will be help in a couple of days? Don't try and run, you'll only get hunted down again, so you're fighting a losing battle. Never run away again, twerp. Guards,"  
With a wave of her hand, spears were lowered, and Raimundo finally had some room to breath. "You won't take me, I won't do anything you tell me. Not for anything."

"Not even for your little friend, which one of my guards happened to find."  
Raimundo widened his eyes. Kimiko. No.  
"No! You didn't take her!"

"So I see you care for her... Very well, bring her in. She might as well get her head chopped off after this."  
Lucia flipped back her hair and clapped her hands.  
"Bring the girl!"

"Um... Your Majesty?" Lucia listened to an onlooker with a bored expression.

"Stop holding the tension, filth. I want to see the girl. The sooner the better!"  
Raimundo listened intently to this, Kimiko had to be alive. She had to be.

"Not there! Impossible. Search the dungeons, now!" Lucia, frustrated, slumped down in her throne chair and suddenly, she began to laugh. "You know what? She might have gotten away! Funny, isn't it? What a joy it will be to catch her..."

Raimundo glared at Lucia with pure hatred. Where was Charon though?  
"Where is Charon?" asked Raimundo, still angry.

"He was going to get the executioner, that Jack person."  
Lucia took a sip of her wine, which was usually next to her throne chair.

"Spicer," Raimundo made a mental note to find Jack, "Tell Charon he's the worst father ever. Goodbye, jerk."  
Appalled, the Queen stood up and marched up to Raimundo.  
"Excuse me? Royal family members don't use that word, jerk. Apologize and bow to me."

"Never."  
Raimundo turned to walk away when Lucia slapped his back. That didn't hurt, but that slap made Raimundo pissed.

"What was that for idiot Queen?" This time, Raimundo dodged Lucia's other slap.

"Stupid Prince. I won't waste my effort on you," Lucia stormed back to her chair and sat down. "All I have to do is wait for that girl to appear, then she'll be as good as dead."

Raimundo; knowing there was no use in waltzing out the front door, held his ground. "I'm not leaving till I find Kimiko, and I'm not going to follow any of your instructions either."  
He crossed his arms and jutted out his chin, that habit he devolped from Kimiko. Lucia tapped her fingers on her throne and sighed.

"Why must they take so long? It's just a girl. Now Sophia is something you should be looking at, Raimundo."

"I don't want to marry Sophia, I want to marry Kimiko."

Raimundo stared in horror when Lucia's lips curled into a cruel smile.

"I see the Prince is starting to like his little friend. Don't worry, we'll catch her sooner or later. In the meantime, Omi is going to find you something for the banquet we are having before your Wedding, hope your friend isn't jealous. Because she already knows that Sophia Sweinhart will soon become Mrs. Raimundo Pedrosa."

Lucia stared into space and Raimundo waited for her to say something else. "What are you looking at? Are you expecting me to burst into tears and tell you that girl is alive? Selfish twit. If you weren't Prince, you're royal, stubborn head would be off."

"Your Highness! You can not believe this! Look at the bars of the prisoner's cage!" Lucia rolled her eyes and asked, "Is it so amazing that I, your Master has to come and see?"

The guard nodded and stepped aside. "Very well, and I do think you should get Sophia, Raimundo. She's going to have to get used to sitting in the throne chair." Raimundo narrowed his eyes and watched Lucia disappear into the dungeons."Something has to be done, and I have the power to do so."  
He drew out his Sword of the Storm from the air and lowered his eyes to the ground. First he had to get Omi back on his team.

Something caught Raimundo's eye, it was on Charon's throne chair.

"What is that Raimundo?" Omi walked over to Raimundo and pointed at the mysterious object.

"I don't know... Say Omi, do you remember anything from yesterday?"

"No."

Raimundo glanced around and moved his hand toward the obejct.

"Don't touch that Raimundo!" Too late again. It was starting to glow, just like the Star Hanabi did.


	16. Chapter 16

SweetGlade: So I like tragedy this time, so you'll see a lot of it! April 22, 2005. 

Chapter 16: A Quest For Love, Shen Gong Wu, and Hope?

This wasn't good. This helmet like thing was glowing, and Omi was standing right in the way.  
"I told you not to touch it Raimundo!"

"Well move then!" Whatever was going to happen next was going to happen to Omi."WUSHAN GEYSER!" Raimundo was unable to stop himself from yelling those words. Something was swirling around Omi, and Raimundo slumped onto the ground, exhausted from the power he used. After the mist cleared away, Raimundo had enough strenght to talk.

"Omi, you alright?" Raimundo asked, panting. Omi stared at Raimundo, then glanced around him.

"What am I doing right here? I don't remember going anywhere."

Crap. Omi must have been a victim of this weapon already... So that's why he forget everything that happened a couple of days ago!  
"Omi, do you know anything about a prisoner in the dungeons?" asked Raimundo, confused.  
"No. I don't know what I am doing right here Raimundo, but I do think it is time for your breakfast."

"It's past the afternoon Omi." Being with Raimundo was starting to mess with Omi's brain. Who ate breakfast during the afternoon?

"Anyways, what do you think of escaping this palace? The Queen is..." He had to make a fib, Omi would follow Raimundo's orders, now that he didn't remember anything.  
"The Queen is going to kill you, and we need to find Jack Spicer, so let's go."  
Omi frowned but nodded.  
"Was that what we were doing a while ago?"

"Er... Yep. That's what was happening. Lead the way Omi, and-" Raimundo stopped and thought for a moment. He couldn't leave Kimiko behind, where ever she was.  
"Never mind Omi, we need to find someone first..." With the Wushan Geyser in Raimundo's hand, he made his way over to the dungeons, but maybe Kimiko was already captured... Maybe she was dead.

Secretly, Kimiko was watching Raimundo and Omi walk into the dungeons. She had been hiding under the stairwell for quite a few moments, catching her breath.Now she couldn't go out in the open, guards were posted around the throne area, and they may have already heard her gasp when Raimundo touched the Wushan Geyser.  
But they had there memory erased too, so Kimiko was safe. At least for a while.  
Kimiko had picked up a hand bag which she found on the staircase, it was good enough for her.  
There was room for her Star Hanabi to fit in, and the pouch was very light, and easy to carry. (It was made of a very poor fabric, and it was a dark shade of brown)  
"How to get away from the guards..." Kimiko mumbled to herself. "I could go make some sort of distraction with something..."  
Stealthily, she took out her Star.  
"This has to work... STAR HANABI, FIRE!" Oops. She set part of the castle on fire, but that was a nice diversion.  
Not wasting a moment, Kimiko quickly hopped up the marble stairs, without anyone noticing her, at all.  
"Now the easy part."  
Kimiko was going sneak past Sophia's room, and then go into Raimundo's room.  
"Simple." She was used to herself mumbling these things, but it helped her concentrate.  
Hm... There wasn't anyone in Sophia's room.  
Kimiko smirked and tip toed into the room.  
No one would suspect a thing, especially because Sophia was trying on her Wedding dress in some other room, but Kimiko didn't know that. Quietly shuffling around, Kimiko stifled her giggle.  
There was a picture of Raimundo on Sophia's wall, and he was wearing a very grumpy frown. Kimiko stopped laughing and opened Sophia's vanity drawer.  
It was just full of pins, and... A weird comb. Finally noticing someone was just outside the door watching, Kimiko took the comb in her hands and frowned.  
Kimiko smiled and said,"Hi Sophia, I didn't think you used such weird combs."

Sophia stood at the doorway, kind of scared at the fact that Kimiko could actually hold the comb that was... Magic. "How are you holding that, twit! Get out of my room too! Or shall I make you?"

Kimiko looked at the comb. Nothing was wrong with it, and it seemed to look like it was glowing.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Sophia, but I have a feeling something bad is starting to happen to you."

Knowing something was terribly wrong, Sophia ducked.

"Use your focus Kimiko, then you shall succeed." That voice in Kimiko's head... Kimiko closed her eyes and tried to maintain focus.

Something clicked. She had perfect focus...

"Tangle Web Comb!" Even though Kimiko knew this was something like her Star Hanabi; she was still frightened.

"AH!" Sophia let out her Oh-my-gosh-save-me-or-I'll-scream-louder shriek.

Kimiko opened her eyes and smiled at her excellent job. Sophia was all tangled up.  
"Sorry Sophia, but that was for your own good."

Kimiko gave her a smug smirk while Sophia gave her a dirty look. "You can't talk either, well; that's good."

"I-I can to..." Surprising.

"And did you know, Kimiko... Raimundo is getting married to me soon."

Kimiko didn't hear that part. What? How could Kimiko bear this news? Kimiko wasn't even there when Lucia was talking to Raimundo.

So this was new information.''You lie. He wouldn't marry you so soon, and if he did, he wouldn't except it."  
"Then why do you think he's still in the palace, he could have escaped." Kimiko turned on her heel to face the door.  
"He's looking for me..." Kimiko whispered, her voice cracking.  
Sophia, knowing she hit a nerve, laughed. "Don't forget to come to Raimundo's Wedding. Also, we won't forget to come and see you. Did I mention you're getting your head chopped off?"  
Kimiko kicked Sophia in the face and she ran out of the room. It was time to get away from this palace, and away from Raimundo.

Tears blurred Kimiko's vision, but she knew where she was going. To the nearest window, any exit. And that happened to be Raimundo's room. Kimiko opened his door, and slammed it behind her.  
If anyone did hear her, then they would think it was Raimundo, the other door slammer.  
She knocked over table, and eventually, she fell on the floor, sobbing.  
"If Raimundo loved you, then he would know you wouldn't been in the dungeons." Sophia's voice was haunting her now.

Everything was so complicated. "How can I even love him? He was with Sophia anyways, and why would he want a poor Temple girl?"

"Because I love you." Kimiko was crying so loudly she didn't hear Raimundo open the door and shut it behind him.Wiping her eyes, Kimiko stood up and stormed over to the window, it was raining now.  
"Raimundo... Why didn't you tell me you were getting married so soon?" asked Kimiko.  
Raimundo turned and locked the door before slowly walking toward her.

"I thought you would know that I wouldn't marry her, no matter what."  
Not believing him, Kimiko opened the window, letting the water pelt against her face, and the wind ruffle her hair.  
She looked amazingly beautiful to Raimundo, but he knew he couldn't touch her. Kimiko was being her stubborn self again.  
"I don't know Raimundo. Do you even love me? If you did, then why are you still here, at the palace?"  
Sighing, Raimundo went over to the book case and took out a book.  
The bookshelves shifted, and there was a door.  
"Care to join me?" asked Raimundo. Kimiko wiped away her tears and nodded a little.  
Raimundo pushed the door so that both of them could walk out. "No one can hear us out here, Kimiko. No one can see us either." Butterflies went off in Kimiko's stomach, but still; she listened intently.  
"So... I always loved you. I was looking for you." Raimundo explained, softly.  
"I heard mostly everything the Queen was saying, except the part when she was talking about you marrying Sophia... There's a new rule now, it's there?" Kimiko murmured.  
They were on a balcony, there's wasn't a roof or anything, so water poured down on them.  
"A new rule. You have to obey the rules of the King, or else of with you head," Kimiko added, "I do think we should follow the rules. And if I do follow those rules, then I have to leave Xiaolin forever."

"You can't go, and I know you don't want to go, so they can't make you. If you leave then I'm coming too."  
Kimiko shook her head, and leaned over the balcony, letting the water drip down her face, mixing with her tears.  
"I might go." she stated.  
"No... I won't let you." Raimundo took her arm and looked into her eyes. "Why won't you listen? I'm staying with you, forever. If you didn't hear, I would want to marry you instead of Sophia."  
Kimiko brushed strands of his thick dark brown hair away from his eyes and gazed back at him.  
"If I did marry you, I would want it to be official. I wouldn't want anyone disapproving of it. I would want to be with you forever."  
Somewhere in his eye's green depths, she saw realization flicker in his eyes.  
"I understand Kimiko. Once everything is perfect, then we can do something..." Raimundo trailed off, he was beginning to get lost in Kimiko's azure eyes.  
"Everything is close to perfect now, but I want the world to be perfect as well." Kimiko let his wet bangs drop back over his forehead, and she made a move him.  
Raimundo wrapped his arms behind her back, feeling his heart beat faster in his chest.  
There was this warmth that radiated from Kimiko's body, which made Raimundo blush.  
"I'll be with you, and I won't turn back."  
Kimiko leaned in toward his face, not crying anymore. Finally, their lips met in a gentle kiss.  
Kimiko pushed Raimundo's back to the wall; making sure he wouldn't let go. Her hands played with his hair, while his roamed her body, creating a spark of passion between them. Kimiko stopped kissing him and pulled away.  
"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"I've been waiting a while for this Kimiko, so go ahead!" Again, she leaned in, but Raimundo stopped her. "Wait, this time I'm going to love you; without being a Prince." Raimundo took off his crown, and he threw it carelessly on the ground.  
"Much better." Kimiko said, running her fingers through his untamed hair. They both resumed kissing, in the rain.  
Not being watched by anyone, this time.

Taking a chance, Raimundo licked her bottom lip. Kimiko nodded and opened her mouth, allowing Raimundo's tongue to slide into her mouth. Raimundo pulled her closer to his body, letting the warmth flow over him once more.

Kimiko broke away, breathless. "I didn't know you could hold your breath that long, Raimundo."Still blushing, Raimundo leaned on the railing of the balcony and sighed.  
"Are you still leaving?" he asked.  
"Raimundo, I'm not sure yet. I want to leave this castle, but I don't want to leave you."  
He lowered his gaze to the floor and smiled weakly at her.  
"If you must leave Kimiko, then I need to tell you this: You did open my eyes a little, but if you still stay with me then I think I'll see that everything is beautiful."  
Kimiko flushed and whispered, "Right now, I need to go back to the Temple, do you have any idea how I can get back?"

"I think I have an idea." Raimundo felt a breeze, and he took her in his arms.  
"Hang on tight Kimiko, this is my first time flying." Before Kimiko could question him, he took off. She shut her eyes tightly, afraid she would fall. "I won't let you go Kimiko, flying is something I could get used to."  
Kimiko opened her eyes and laughed when she saw the treetops below her. "Raimundo, I might change my mind. Maybe I should stay in Xiaolin, because I could get used to you being there, by my side." She kissed him on the lips, and together they soared through the sky.


	17. Chapter 17

SweetGlade: Sorry, but I'm going to have to put this on hold for a while. I'm adding onto 'Is This Love?' And I know I spoiled the ending, but I feel guilty for ending it so soon! Go look at it, even though it's probably not as interesting as this; it's going to be cool. 

Chapter 17: Don't Leave Me Hanging.

Raimundo landed on the ground, both of them didn't say anything the whole trip. "So... I guess this is goodbye." he whispered.

"...I guess." Kimiko said, releasing herself from his arms. "Well... I don't think I'll see you again. Good luck."  
She hugged him, savoring the moment of being next to him. Her sky blue eyes looked empty when Raimundo gazed into them, and he couldn't tell if the rain was running down her cheeks... Or was it tears?

"Sorry." he mumbled.  
"There's no need to be Raimundo. But there's a chance you might see me. Have a good Wedding." Kimiko gave him a loving kiss on the lips, then she back away from him.  
"The day I'm separated from the Prince of Xiaolin. I'll remember you this, Raimundo."  
Closing her eyes, she ran through the mist, not bothering where she went. Raimundo just stared after her disappearing figure. Then it hit him. The love of his life was gone. Feeling weak in the knees, he turned his back to her direction; and he walked into the forset. He wouldn't go in the palace. He wasn't going to marry that twit Sophia.  
There was only one answer, and that answer would most likely not keep him alive for long. Raimundo trotted through the rain and mist, toward the waterfall, and toward Dojo's den.  
How come he didn't notice Kimiko had already stopped in her tracks? She was on the ground, sobs racking her body.  
"Bye Raimundo. Maybe one day everything will be perfect, and when it is, I'll think of you."  
Getting up, she wiped her eyes and ran in no general direction, for she couldn't go back to the Temple, and she couldn't go anywhere else. Kimiko was stuck an orphan, for now.

Scraping his knees, and sometimes falling down from the tears and water in his eyes; Raimundo eventually made it to the cave. Out of breath, he dropped to the ground, trying to tend his bleeding wounds.  
And if Kimiko was here she would have rushed to Raimundo's aid in a flash.

"Dojo." he called. "I'm a friend of Kimiko." In his full form, Dojo slithered out of the cave.

"Who goes here?" he asked, in a thundering voice.  
"I'm Raimundo, and I've seen you before, all you can do is turn into a gecko." Dojo's nostrils flared.

"I can breath fire, mortal."

"Well look who's talking!" Raimundo yelled, suddenly feeling angry for the loss of Kimiko.

The Sword of the Storm appeared in Raimundo's hand, out of thin air... Dojo held back his fire and stared."So you're the Prince, I've heard a lot about you from Kimiko." The dragon shrunk himself to gecko sized and frowned.

"Hm. And I thought you were Chase Young, using his shape shifting magic again. Now that guy has been after my flesh for who knows how long... What did Kimiko want?" asked Dojo picking at his nails.  
He didn't notice Raimundo was about to cry. "Don't say her name." Raimundo muttered, sitting down on the mud.

"Okay... How come you're crying kid? She's not that fond of you since the last time she visited me. Last thing I remember she was saying you were a total jerk." Dojo found this odd. Raimundo smiling when he mentioned what Kimiko always said.

"That's just like her..." Raimundo said dreamily. The Sword of the Storm disappeared from Raimundo's hand, knowing it was not needed.

"But she doesn't like you, Prince. Come into my cavern."

Dojo shifted his eyes around.  
"You never know when that Chase guy is going to show up, so speak quietly." Raimundo wasn't listening, so he simply nodded.  
"What's up with Kimiko? She finally have enough with you?"  
The storm was clearing, but Raimundo's mind wasn't. This time Raimundo wasn't listening. (As usual)

"I'm sorry... Kimiko."

Dojo raised his eyebrows at him. "Oh I get it! You guys are in love."

Raimundo shuddered, not from the rain dripping down his body though. "I don't think she thinks that way though. Dojo, was else did she say about me?" he asked.

"You should tell me your story with her before I even tell you, if you are the Prince of Xiaolin, with his golden crown. But I guess you don't look like what I expected. Tell me though." Dojo muttered the last part. (He did hear he got angry very easily.)

"Kimiko met me near the Temple, when I was with Omi. Making chaos- I mean going to the Temple. I ran into Kimiko, and she got mad at me for barely any reason at all, like I was being a jerk or something," Raimundo sneered when Dojo nodded in agreement,

"As I was saying, she didn't like me on bit. So I went back almost everyday, until I finally got the guts to ask her to the banquet, which was another embarrassment. She ran away, and I hate to admit, but I went looking for her. I found her in a cave. In fact, this cave. She refused to leave, which hurt my feelings. Because I thought I could actually open my heart to someone. Then I ignored all the regretting voices in my head, and ordered all her plague patients to be killed. I saved them all at the last minute, with her in my arms. Kimiko was starting to like me a little, but she walked, away. Still being a very stubborn girl. I couldn't take anything anymore, when the 'King' told me to marry the stupid git Sophia. I ran. All the way to the Temple, and I stayed there with her, for a while. I knew I would end up back at the palace one day, but I wanted to stay with her. I felt... Safe. She... Well I think it was an accident. She cut herself, and then told me her life story."

Raimundo stopped when Dojo started to snore. Feeling himself being watched, Dojo sat up straight and gave Raimundo a cheeky grin. "Do go on."

"Then we were captured, again, for a while. I escaped, she escaped. Then we had a little scene. Then I flew over to town square, she left. Now I'm standing right here."

Snoring. That was all Raimundo could hear. Dojo was in his small gecko form, making very queer noises. And whenever Raimundo poked Dojo, he would breath fair, causing Raimundo snap back and fiddle with his fingers.  
What could he do now? No one would care of their Prince, and Kimiko was gone, the only person that cared for him! There was Omi, but he couldn't do a thing.  
"Dojo. I'm going to have to go somewhere, and don't let Chase Young get you, whoever he is."  
Raimundo carefully got up from the ground and tip toed out of the gave. Night had already fallen, but Raimundo could care less. The Wind didn't comfort him this time, the universe seemed to be so still, without the rustling of leaves or anything. Where was Kimiko? Was Kimiko hurt?

Stupid questions bombarded his mind. Questions he wasn't really sure of too. She might have been okay, resting in her own bed in the Temple. Or she was in a deep dark cave, with no one to look after her. Raimundo took a deep breath of air, and changed his path. He had made it final, he wasn't setting foot in the palace again, and if they took him; he would run again.  
Walking south, he stared into the darkness. There was a sign... Odd. He had never been out of Xiaolin before, and he wasn't going to try now. But it was so tempting to leave his old life behind, and start a new one, where he wouldn't have to be Prince, and he wouldn't have to think about all the pain he got from abandoning Kimiko like that.  
Silently, he flew over to the sign, he couldn't leave any evidence that he was here. Why? Maybe because that was something he heard from Omi.  
There were dark forces, and right now they all were getting ready to pounce, on _four people and a dragon to be exact_.

Kimiko stood in the mist for minutes, and she was reaching the goal of an hour.

No, not back to the Temple. That would show her disrespect for the Master, but she had to go back for the sake of her honor.  
And now that she was separated from her love, there was no way Raimundo could waltz right into the palace, or anywhere else and not be seen! Groaning, Kimiko got up and headed for the Temple. If it was the honorable thing to do, then Master Fung wouldn't punish her, and then she could finally talk to Keiko.  
Kimiko could just imagine the questioning look on her friend's face. Maybe her Japanese friend would be jealous?

The Temple seemed dark and mysterious during the night. How come no one turned on the lights yet? Kimiko shivered when she thought about her dream.  
There was a flash of lighting, the ran was falling harder now.  
Kimiko knocked on the door with her skin, getting paler by the moment.  
No one answered.  
Again, she knocked louder. Her fingers were starting to get bruised.  
"Master Fung?" Slowly she opened the door, and crept in. Nothing.  
There wasn't anything.

"Master Fung?" Kimiko snapped, and fire came out of the tip of her finger.  
With no time to wonder about it, she walked through the hallways, making her footsteps echo throughout the whole Temple.  
"Master Fung! Keiko! Anyone!"  
Her voice faded away, and after a few minutes of stillness, Kimiko decided to go back outside. But something almost made her heart stop.

There was _someone _else in the hallway, but they weren't facing Kimiko, their back was turned.  
The Wind shifted a little, and Kimiko was floating on the roof. Maybe Raimundo was protecting her, even though he wasn't there.  
"Where's the girl?" asked a muffled voice.  
Kimiko bit her lower lip and listened, she could no longer see the person, but there was more than one.  
"I thought I heard her a while ago, and the magic here is strong, let me go search Chase. On the way, I do sense some Shen Gong Wu too." Kimiko closed her eyes, and almost screamed when someone touched her on the face.  
"Hello Fire Elemental, there's no where you can run, and no where you can hide."

His stomach formed a pit. Something was wrong. He wasn't supposed to be here. Raimundo turned and looked around, he just now realized why he was so safe back with Dojo in a cave.Pushing himself to keep flying, he ducked into a tree. Why did he do that? The Wind made him hide.  
"For some reason I think you should leave now Wuya."  
Raimundo raised his head from the bushes a little, but the Wind knocked him back down, but he could still see. There was what looked like a man, in bronze armor. You couldn't see details on everything, so Raimundo had to squint at the lady next to him.  
She had her hands on her hips, and by the way she was standing you could tell she was glowering.  
"I was the one who found the dumb girl in the first place. You would have needed my magic, to bring her down from the Wind surrounding her." The women, who was named Wuya from the way the man addressed her, clicked her fingers.  
Someone new walked into Raimundo's view. She was short, pale, and... KIMIKO!  
"I!-"  
The Wind knocked him down again, without making another sound.  
"I told you not to use the Zing-Zom Bone on her. " The man hissed.

"Well Sorry. When are we going to rule the world? I certainly don't want to with- I mean I'd be delighted to have you rule the world." Wuya said, a bit sarcastic.  
"Once we get the other three, then the world will fall. Once I get my hands on that dragon, I'll be free."

The Wind, picked up Raimundo from the ground, and rushed him past the trees, he utter a word. With all this information at hand, something good was bound to come out of it, and something _bad._ _Very bad_.


	18. Chapter 18

SweetGlade: I've made up my decision. I'll update in a pattern. First there's this story, then my old when. Then my and then the old one... Get it? Now it's going to be a wait for 'Is This Love?' then! April 23, 1712. 

Chapter 18: When Will Everything be Perfect?

Raimundo couldn't shake the fact of Kimiko being captured by a women named Wuya, and a tall male in bronze armor. Who could they be? He had kept this all to his self, and Dojo didn't ask anything of it, even though Raimundo was all shaky.

It didn't occur to Raimundo that maybe the man was trying to hunt Dojo down. Nothing could be done now. Dojo was asleep near the front of the cave, in his small gecko form. He didn't seem all that ferocious now. Actually, he was kind of nice looking.

Sounds of voices in his head began all at once, he didn't know if he should listen or not.

("Kimiko is safe, there's nothing to worry about."

"THEY ARE GOING TO KILL HER, GET OUT THERE AND FIGHT!"

"Just lay back, she's not even your friend, remember?"

"Stop EVERYTHING. SHE'S ALREADY DEAD!"

"Don't listen to them, she's probably sitting in the Temple, waiting for you."

"I think that girl you saw wasn't Kimiko. It was a coincidence that she looks like your girlfriend...)  
Raimundo snapped back into reality.  
Dojo was in his full size.  
"Back kid! There's something magic in those woods, and I smell it!"

Chase Young perhaps? Accidentally pushing the stone wall, a secret passage was opened. Dojo was spewing fire by the time Raimundo fell into the passage. It closed, and locked itself. No escape...

"He was here just a minute ago!" Sounded like it was an inhuman voice. But it sounded strangely like the voice of that man Raimundo saw yesterday.

"I'm sure you were so loud that you scared the pathetic Wind Elemental away! I don't sense him anymore! You only have TWO ELEMENTALISTS!" Definitely Wuya."You try and find a slippery Water Elemental! Or a swift Wind elemental!" Raimundo crept through the secret passageway, still listening to the two villains argue. There were little rays of light... Barely moving, Raimundo edged toward the light, and that leaded him to a peek hole. Indeed, there were two people.

Realizing one wasn't human, Raimundo felt the wind get knocked out of him.  
The Wind caught him in time when he fell on the ground. With no time to think about what he just saw, he held his breath. Or did the Wind make him?

"I smell fear. The Wind is strong here, search the cave. " Panicking, Raimundo shut his eyes tightly and hoped for the best.

"What?" Raimundo opened his eyes, and the Wind hoisted him up to the rays of light. Why did he draw back his hand from the hidden switch? Did he not want Raimundo dead and out of the way?  
"Damn Fire!"

Kimiko was protecting Raimundo, even though she wasn't there... He could hear her voice now.  
"FIRE!"  
The cavern seemed unbearably hot now, and Wuya seemed to have already left.

"I know you're here, Pedrosa. I want you to know that your friend Kimiko is almost dead. Also, don't forget the name, Chase Young. This isn't the last time we meet,"  
He disappeared into thin air, leaving a fainted Dojo on the ground, and a miserable Raimundo. How to get out now? Nothing was going to work. Nothing seemed to work when Kimiko wasn't around guiding him through all the hard times...

"Raimundo... Push on the wall with your Wind, then it will open." Dojo's voice was deep and rasping, making Raimundo feel very guilty for Dojo to just get knocked out like that.

Raimundo felt Wind roaring in his ears, as if trying to tell him something.  
"Have faith." It whispered. The Wind sounded like Kimiko's voice...

He heard a slight creaking, the wall had moved. Finally he could see what was around him.

"Run a hand over my scales Raimundo. I'm using the little power I have to create a shield around this cave. Hurry."  
Not sure of what to do, Raimundo stood there, staring at Dojo's crimson colored blood.  
"Do it Raimundo,"  
His hands shaking, Raimundo ran his hand over Dojo's smooth scales. He expected to feel blood; not a new healing power flowing from his fingers into Dojo's body. After a few minutes of silence, Raimundo lifted his fingers off Dojo. There was no wound.

"I supposed I should tell you what happened," Raimundo slumped down on the wall and tried to listen, "That was Chase Young. The Dark Prince, the inhuman lizard type thing. You've seen him. You've seen what he can do. He didn't want me now, and besides, if he got you then he could get me later, you're more important. We can't do anything about it Raimundo, but I might as well tell you that Kimiko is going to die at dawn. Right now it's dark out, so it's too dangerous to go outside. Unless, you are really the Wind elemental."

_At the lair of Chase Young..._

"I won't tell you ANYTHING!" Kimiko screamed, tears still streaming down her face.

"You will, and think of your precious Raimundo, you know I just met him along the way, sneaky, shifty; Wind elemental. Did I tell you I almost killed him?" asked Chase, tapping his fingers on his throne impatiently.  
"BE QUIET! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM! HE'S SAFE!"  
Again, she tried to move her hands from the chains that Chase and Wuya had bound around her. Chase got up from his chair and walked over to her casually. He cupped her chin in his hand.

"It might save me the trouble if you give up now." Kimiko felt that burning feeling inside her.

"NEVER! NEVER! I HATE YOU!"

"Such strong words for such a weak creature... Maybe I should feed you to my cats once I'm done hacking your corpse up."

Laughing, he disappeared and reappeared in front of his throne. He stroked one of his loins."It would be a shame to waste all these chains on you, so I got you a friend. I'm sure you know him."

Snapping his fingers, doors on the west hall opened. Cats emerged, carrying a limp body, Kimiko couldn't tell if he was dead or alive. She didn't even know who was getting dragged on the ground.  
The person on the ground staggered to get up, but eventually a wild cat jerked him up, almost biting his hand off.  
Blood gushed from his hand to the floor, making Chase grimace. The person who was standing in front of her was Clay.

"I might have to use your corpses to wipe the mess up. Time is of the essence though. I have to get that dragon first."

In a flash, he was gone, just like that.

Chains appeared near Clay, attaching him to the wall next to her. At least she had a friend next to her.

Who would be next? She knew Chase Young muttered something about 'Kill' 'Prince' 'Water' 'Wind'... And 'Raimundo.'

"How you get here Clay?" asked Kimiko, but she already knew the answer. He probably got dragged from his bar, all the way to here. Where ever here was...

"They took me. I'm not exactly sure how they did, but they took me. Yanked me away straight from the bar."

Precisely. That was going to happen to Raimundo, if he wasn't careful. And Raimundo never was careful! He wouldn't even listen if someone told him he was in grave danger, but he would still push on! He wouldn't stop, because now he was trying finding Kimiko...

"Yer okay Kimiko?"

She didn't answer his question.

All she did was stare at the ground, and occasionally her tears splattered onto the ground, or the blood coming from Clay's hand.  
"Has anything queer happened to you?"  
Clay shrugged, why was she so interested in weird happenings? He couldn't tell her. The royal family was burning everyone who was considered magical.  
"I don't know what yer talking about Kimiko. I'm just a normal bar tender in Xiaolin." he lied.  
Kimiko bit her lower lip. This wasn't easy to explain.

"Have you ever felt the Earth beneath you?"

"I always feel it, don't you?"

Oh he blew his cover.

"Is your foot touching the ground?" asked Kimiko, hoping it was."Yep. I don't think I can pull any tricks though."  
Smiling, Kimiko whispered, "So... Can you yell Earth kind of urgently? Trust me. It'll work."  
Clay blinked.

He had done this before. Gathering his Chi, he felt the pulse of the Earth, giving him power. Taking a deep breath, he yelled something that made the ground shake.

"EARTH!"

Glass shattered, statues tumbled, chains broke, and they were off into the night.

By that time, Raimundo had ignored all of Dojo's warnings of not going outside. Raimundo had broken through Dojo's shield.  
He didn't know where he was going, but the Wind kept blowing in different directions, showing him the path to Kimiko.  
Even though he couldn't see her anymore, he had to save her.

'Why?' Always rang through his head.  
Along the way, he stopped, and flew into a tree to think about it. Why would he save her? She was a strong girl, and she didn't need saving. Now there's Omi... No!

"You want to save her because you love her." Raimundo hated when that voice was right...He had definitely heard those words before, the words of someone very wise.When he batted all his thoughts about this, he was beginning to notice people were coming down the mountain path.

He could make out the voices of... A girl and a boy.

Raimundo paused and quit making the leaves rustle. Perhaps it was that man who called himself Chase Young, and that witch called Wuya...

"I don't understand, why would an old hag and a lizard want from us? We didn't do anything, Kimiko."

Raimundo froze. What? But Kimiko was... He didn't know exactly where she was, but how could she be here?

In the middle of the night, with a boy! That thought made Raimundo feel a bit jealous.  
("Well what do you know, Kimiko must have felt that way too.") That annoying voice in his head!

"We did. We exist, and that's the one thing Chase Young wants from us, our elemental powers, and our lives. Do you think he'll catch Raimundo and Omi?" asked Kimiko.

Raimundo felt her lean against the tree he was on, and he could see the top of her head, and a blond person's head. Who was that person? He had seen that head before..

."Say, Clay; do you think Raimundo will come back?" Raimundo coughed, almost falling off his branch. Did he have to make so much noise now?

"Did you hear that?"

"No. Who's there anyways? I don't think this is a good idea to walk around in the dead of the night. Especially since Raimundo isn't here..." Moving a few leaves that were blocking his vision, he saw that there was someone standing in the moonlight, casting a tall, dark shadow. And it wasn't Omi, or anyone on the good side.


	19. Chapter 19

SweetGlade: I just finished writing something else (It's a secret!), but enjoy this! April 23-24, 1712. 

Chapter 19: And We're Not Meant To Be.

Petrified, Raimundo didn't move a muscle. Who was at the end of the path?  
Chase Young? Most likely. Wuya? Maybe. Dojo? Highly doubtful.  
"SAVE KIMIKO YOU IDIOT!" That was what his mind was screaming at him.

The shadow was moving closer, and Raimundo was losing time. If it was indeed Chase, then he would take Clay and Kimiko. Then he's going to know there's another.  
"Rai?" Kimiko was looking up at Raimundo, unaware of the approaching animal, or whatever it was.  
"Wind." he whispered.  
Kimiko flew into his arms, she felt butterflies and everything, but she knew this wasn't going to last.  
"You have to get Clay too!"  
"I'm running out of time Kimiko, and he already can see him!"  
Raimundo pushed off his branch and flew away from the eye sight of the villain.  
"I don't understand why you can't save Clay! And WHO was there?" Kimiko asked, eyeing him warily.  
No. He couldn't explain. He knew there was something out there, trying to get the four elementals. And if Raimundo and Kimiko stuck around a lot, they'd be captured, and Raimundo wanted Kimiko safe. He'd even die for her.  
But now, she didn't need to know all the details on the side. He might as well keep her somewhere, in a place where he could keep an eye on her but not be noticed.  
"Are you going to answer me?"  
Raimundo shook his head, and landed on the ground, the moon was already starting to fall behind the trees, and dawn was coming.  
"We can't be seen together. You hide out, and I'll be somewhere, ANYWHERE except the palace."  
Raimundo turned around and began walking to Dojo's den, but Kimiko's hand stopped him.  
"Why can't we be seen together? We're in love. We can do anything we want."  
"No. We can't. I'm a Prince, and you're a... Commoner. I can't do anything about this. Evil is after both of us, and I can't let you get tangled up in this mess."  
Brushing her hand off, while he avoided her pleading eyes; Raimundo flew away, and when he was out of sight, Kimiko made a final decision.  
"If he's not going to be there for me, then I'm not going to either!"  
She stalked toward the town, and that was the wrong direction. You never know who's waiting for you at the corner.

The Temple was in sight, and something was nagging at Kimiko.

("Don't go in there, it's dangerous!"

"You know that Wuya is going to be there, watching you."

"Something bad is going to happen, I can smell it.")

All those thoughts were nothing. She was going to prove to Raimundo she could survive on her own, with no one there to care for her. Then Master Fung would be there, Keiko; and the rest of the monks. She would live happily ever after, and die alone, while the Prince married dumb Sophia.  
And when was that going to be? There was a bulletin board in the center of the village, and she could take a small peek at it, and it wasn't like she was jealous.

Kimiko didn't wave at anyone, or offer a smile. Something was definitely going on, people seemed too happy.  
Finally, there it was, the plain old board with paper on it.

Kimiko looked around for the announcement of the Wedding, secretly hoping it wouldn't be held, and the eighteen year old Prince could be himself, and marry whoever he wanted. Which would probably be Kimiko.  
"Ah. There it is," Kimiko mumbled to herself, "So it says: The Grand Ball is Held on the 25th to Honor the Prince's Wedding, to Sophia Sweinhart; New Queen of Xiaolin."  
There was that feeling in Kimiko. Jealousy. Anger, and most importantly, KIMIKO WAS GOING TO GO TO THAT WEDDING, AND SHE WAS GOING TO WRECK IT!  
Noticing she was turning a bright shade of red, Kimiko relaxed her shoulders. She needed some time away from this place, even though she had only been there for a small while.  
Sticking out her finger, Kimiko glanced around, everyone seemed to be inside there house. Her finger caught on fire, and she moved it toward the Wedding announcement. It burned quickly, leaving a pile of ash on the ground.  
Kimiko dug her heel in the ash, mushing it around.  
"There's going to be a surprise Sophia, and you'll feel it's full sting."  
Kimiko held her nose high, while she made her way to the water fall. This time, no one was watching.

_At the water fall..._

The water was somewhat comforting to Kimiko. All this water gave her a sense of freedom, so she could think about anything, and the only thing she thought about most was Raimundo.

How could he have been so sharp? They had been together for a couple of days, but those days were heaven. Then Raimundo had to break it apart by doing something stupid. But was it his fault, or was it Kimiko's fault? She was the one being overly picky and stubborn.  
"And he used to admire by eyes," Kimiko said, wading her feet through the pool of water. "Sophia has eyes like these. Maybe he'll be loving to her too. Then he'll forget of me. I'll have someone to look up to. Like... Dojo."

Her thoughts wandered away to the elemental plot. If this was real, then Clay was one, Omi was one, and Raimundo was one. But how did they find out in the first place? So confusing.  
"If I have the Star Hanabi, then everyone else has their own item. Raimundo has the Sword of the Storm, and Clay doesn't even knew he has powers, but what does Omi do? He might have done something once... But I think I have forgotten..."

There was someone in the woods.  
Kimiko could hear them, and feel some sort of power coming from them. The Star Hanabi appeared in her hand, and Wind pushed her head-first into the water.  
"I do not know why I betrayed the palace. But I must find Raimundo! I am his loyal servant, and I do not abandon him,"  
Omi? Was it just Wuya taking a different shape, or was that really Omi? Well... Only Omi would be able to work with water.  
"Raimundo! Where did you go? To the water fall? RAIMUNDO!"  
Kimiko held her breath, she was going to dive into the pool, and if that was really Omi, he would have felt her in the water.  
This was going to be a long swim.  
And it that really was Omi, would he even know he should go and get Kimiko out of the water? Or he could let her drown, because Kimiko wasn't coming up anytime soon.

_Dojo's den..._

"I don't know what to do. I always don't know what to do;. I can't even help Kimiko. What's wrong with me?" asked Raimundo, fiddling around with his fingers.  
Dojo was tired of going over this with Raimundo, the kid kept saying it was all his fault, and he couldn't protect Kimiko, but it wasn't that much of his problem. It's was fate's problem.  
"Okay Raimundo. Kimiko can take care of herself. She still likes you, and she's good right now. Probably in the Temple making something for all the people who are sick. And look at yourself, you're worrying over her, and you say you don't love her, and I know you still love her. There's no 'Maybe' in love. You either love her or you don't." Dojo drawled, picking at his nails.  
Their was a long silence. Everything did take a while to sink into Raimundo's head, and sometimes he wasn't listening so you had to repeat what you said over again. (Kimiko was the only person that could stand that)  
"What happens if there is a maybe? I don't know if I even like her anymore. She's too perfect for me, she deserves someone with a warm enough heart to care of her."

"You have a warm heart when you want one. You like her, by the way you talk about her, the way you think about her. If your thoughts constantly say you hate her, then you hate her. It's as simple as that. You can get boring with your words, do you know that?"

Raimundo thought all this over one last time.  
He couldn't say he hated Kimiko; he loved her, but they just couldn't be, and fate wouldn't allow, the whole world would disapprove. What to do when the whole Earth is against you?  
"I have one idea Raimundo, go to the Temple, and check on her. If she's there, then good, come straight back here. It's not okay to wander around when it's almost dawn."  
Raimundo nodded and got up from the door.  
"Oh yeah. Raimundo, here's something I picked up from Chase Young when he attacked me. Here's the Moby Morpher."  
Confused, Raimundo attached them to his arms. "  
Everyone is who they think you are, so if you do see Kimiko, that is Kimiko. Don't get tricked."

Still, Raimundo was edgy. Maybe Wuya could turn into someone else, she after all was an all powerful witch; and Chase could too.  
Dojo was wrong, these days you couldn't trust anyone, because eventually they'll turn on you. Even Kimiko?

Running through town wasn't going to be easy, but Raimundo did have the Moby Morpher with him, if he could become Kimiko... "MOBY MORHPER!"  
Hm. Everything was strange from this point of view. She was way too short...

Along the way, several people waved. Even though Raimundo didn't know them he found himself waving back. This was a weird life, to be just like Kimiko.  
He (Or she) knocked on the Temple door, hiding the Moby Morpher wrist guards under his sleeves.  
"Hello... Kimiko." Master Fung had just answered the door, and he was looking at Raimundo strangely, as if he knew it wasn't Kimiko.  
"Would you care for some tea? I'm sure you can wait a while before you meet Keiko."  
Master Fung's eyes still stayed on Raimundo as they walked.  
You would expect something like this from a Temple Master. Raimundo wandered through the hallways, frowning at how bad of a condition it was in.  
"Kimiko, you seem different today." Master Fung commented, suspicion lurking in his words.  
"I think I need to talk to you, Master Fung."  
Raimundo did admit, it was kind of odd talking in a girl's voice. It was too squeaky.  
"Very well." Master Fung led Raimundo to a tea room, on the way Master Fung closed the screen behind them.  
"Raimundo. I see Dojo is still very clever,"  
Clever? Hardly.  
Raimundo stared at Master Fung in awe. How did he know he was Raimundo instead of Kimiko?  
As if reading his mind, Master Fung remarked, "It is very simple to tell you aren't Kimiko. Look at the way your eyes shine. I can see right through your disguise."  
"So? How do I know if you're Master Fung or not?" asked Raimundo, crossing his arms and jutting out his chin.  
"I'm the Master of the Temple, and I think you could tell by this." He held out a piece of fire fern.  
"Why does everyone at the Temple have one?" Raimundo asked, feeling quite dumb for not knowing anything.  
"Time will tell, Raimundo. First, you must consult an oracle, and if you didn't know, I am the oracle."


	20. Chapter 20

SweetGlade: Kind of late but... Happy Halloween? April 24th, 1712. 

Chapter 20: And It's a Never Ending Circle of... What?

Master Fung calmly sipped his tea while Raimundo stared, trying to cram everything in his brain. If you spend time with him, you'll know it takes that long. "So if you're the oracle, then why do you want to help me?" asked Raimundo, cautiously. Still, Master Fung sat there, his eyes boring into Raimundo's. Could he read minds? "I don't think-"

"Raimundo you must not think of who I am right now. Think of who you are." More time passed. Eventually, Raimundo got up to leave.  
"Well I guess I should see where Kimiko is..."

"She's not here. And you know that, Raimundo. The only reason you came here was because you thought she was going to take care of herself. No, she cannot do this alone."

Master Fung made Raimundo sit back down by tripping him back onto the chair. Raimundo swore in his head and rubbed his head. "You didn't have to do that." There was no sharp response, Master Fung had his eyes closed, like he was asleep.  
Again, Raimundo got up, and Master Fung said, "Raimundo have you ever tried meditating on what your goal is? Is that why Chase Young and Wuya have the upper hand?" While he asked this, the Prince fell back down to his chair. "I don't need to meditate. I'm as carefree as a breeze. Nothing matters. It'll all turn out right."  
Opening one eye, Master Fung glared. "If you are so sure of the future, what do you think will happen to Kimiko if you aren't there?" That was an insult.  
But it got Raimundo thinking. Kimiko not having Raimundo. What would happen? She probably wouldn't marry anyone, because she would want Raimundo, then she'd spend the rest of her life in the Temple or something making potions... Or... If she was still captured she would be slavering as something. Then...  
"I sense that you like her more than a friend should, Prince. She returns the favor. Why do you not save her?"  
"I can't. I can't... She's not there for me. I don't like her. No... She's happy without me. Besides, we can't be. She's not even a Princess. If she was, then I could marry her."  
Cocking an eyes brow, Master Fung took his cup and made it vanish into thin air. "Love is something precious, remember; it's a thing that can't be broken forever."

Raimundo snorted. No old man could be right about these things. He wasn't even married! Well, he might have been married... "I see you have doubts Raimundo. Don't loose faith. And I have a feeling you would want to talk to Keiko. She is Kimiko's closest friends. She may remember something about the day when Kimiko was kidnapped." Raimundo nodded, and stepped out of the room, moving the rice screen. "Do remember Raimundo, you must come to me after Chase Young strikes." There was emphasis on must. It wouldn't be that important. What could an old person do? Make the world good again? Make Raimundo and Kimiko get married? Maybe not. But he was the mind reading oracle. Who knew things about Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo just didn't ask him.

The Temple hallways held this emptiness, because Kimiko wasn't there to lighten anything up. All the hallways were stained with dirt, and now the floor seemed even dusteir, if that was possible. If Kimiko moved out, then Keiko would be most likely in that room. Raimundo knocked softly on the door.  
"Come in. Is that you Kimiko?" She pushed open the door and stopped. Keiko was looking at the Prince after all. The one who made all the poor qualities of the Temple... "Hello... P-Prince." Keiko stuttered, blushing. She always heard Kimiko talk about Raimundo, but she didn't think he'd be so... Cute.  
"Do you know where Kimiko is?" he asked, emotionless. He wasn't as big as a jerk Kimiko said he was! Still, Keiko remained stunned at the door. "So, are you going to let me in or what?" Impatience was clear in his voice. Smiling weakly, Keiko opened he door and welcomed him in the small, cramped room.  
"I know it's not neat, your Majesty. But..." She realized he wasn't listening. He was gazing intently at the floor. And how interesting was that? "Excuse me, Prince. But I think you were going to ask me some questions of some sort? Or something else?" Keiko stammered, growing redder by the second.  
Raimundo didn't notice. He hadn't even as much glanced at her face. She had black hair, and what colored eyes? Raimundo didn't care. A world without Kimiko to him was miserable.

Keiko flushed and sat down on the bed. The PRINCE of XIAOLIN was in her room! But there was no one to tell this to... "Do you know where Kimiko is?" he repeated. His emerald eyes didn't show anything from Keiko's view, but if you looked close enough, tears were forming.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know where she is. Are you crying?" asked Keiko, moving toward Raimundo. She placed a hand on his chest, making him back away. If she was a commoner too, why wasn't he attracted to her? Raimundo didn't say anything. Now he wanted to get out of this place.  
Away from his past life. He needed to find Kimiko and live somewhere else, where he wouldn't be bothered with all this shit. A gust of Wind surrounded him. And he was gone.  
Leaving Keiko a little bit disappointed. He was one who couldn't and wouldn't be tamed, but only by the person he loved.  
Now, he didn't know who he loved. Whenever he asked himself the response was always Kimiko. Kind of like that snap responses game he played with her before they were taken to the palace.  
Sighing, he opened his eyes. In front of the water fall. If he was landed right here, then he must have some sort of purpose. The Wind wouldn't misguide him. Oh look... There's... Omi? How could the midget get out of the palace? Hm. No one would notice him gone. Then the Prince disappears, and everyone would be like OH MY GOSH.  
Raimundo blended in with the air, making no sound while he floated gracefully over to Omi's side. The Wind could make him invisible too... "Who is that person in the Water?" Omi asked to no one. Wait. Someone was in the water? Raimundo peered at the water fall. Ah look. That's Kimiko. Kimiko! Uncloaking himself, Raimundo dived into the water.  
Swiftly, he grabbed her my the waist and he swam to the surface. Instead of Omi there, it was Chase Young.

"I see appearances aren't always as they seem." Chase smirked and tossed back his long ebony hair. Raimundo gritted his teeth, while he held the almost-drowned Kimiko in his arms; it was somewhat comforting to be so close to her.  
"It's nice to be at your acquaintance again, Chase! What did you do with Omi?" Raimundo asked, practically demanding Chase to tell him where Omi was.  
"He's no where to be seen, with your eyes at least. Let's say he's a hard fish to catch. And I mean he's under my control now." He snapped his fingers, and Omi was at his side. Fine, an Omi cat. Hissing, Raimundo pressed Kimiko tighter to his chest. She stirred a little, mumbling in her sleep. Something about 'run'.  
"There's no where you can run Raimundo. It seems like Kimiko is going to be my first victim," Chase unsheathed his dagger, aiming it straight for Kimiko's chest, "It all ends here, Raimundo."  
His dagger flew threw the air, making a high pitched whistling sound. It couldn't hit Kimiko, no matter what. Raimundo set Kimiko on the ground and waited for the dagger to hit him in the back. Kimiko opened her eyes, and finally her vision was clear. Her boyfriend would die in a couple of seconds.  
Frantic, Kimiko touched his hand. "Don't do it Raimundo!

"  
Too late. The knife flew to his chest, making him fall on the ground; causing Kimiko to spurt out tears. Raimundo didn't move. Was he?... No! NO!  
"YOU KILLED HIM CHASE YOUNG!" In a whoosh of Fire, Kimiko made a shield around Raimundo and herself. Wind rushed past her face, a feeling she had to get used to.  
Then, there was silence. She had teleported out of Xiaolin.

_Out of Xiaolin_...

"Raimundo," Kimiko cried in between sobs, "RAI!" She cupped his cheek in her hand, trying to feel a pulse. There was one. Raimundo would survive! Where did that dagger hit? Kimiko didn't even think about his private property. But she touched his chest before.  
The dagger had pierced him somewhere in the middle of his chest, and she needed a better look. Climbing on top of him, she put her knees on the ground next to his hips, making her... V touch his... Thing. But now wasn't the time to be naughty with him! Kimiko hastily pulled of his shirt, exposing Raimundo's abs. Wow. He was hot.

"Get to the point already Kimiko!" A voice in her head screamed.  
Then she noticed something. The dagger didn't hit him, it hit his medallion. His medallion, with a piece of fire fern on it. Then how did he get knocked out? Was there poison on the tip?  
Yes... There was a sticky black ooze next to his medallion. It had to be poison. To make sure, Kimiko took a leaf and touched the substance. The leaf shriveled. No... She had got to get something for this poison!

Finally examining her surroundings, Kimiko saw that she was in a part of the forest she hadn't seen before. Was this out of Xiaolin? Then what name would the place have?  
"Use your healing powers." Healing? Kimiko thought she saw Raimundo do something like run his hand across the wound to make it healed. She tried doing that many times, but nothing happened.  
"Oh Raimundo... You're going to die aren't you? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for weighing you down and making you take the dagger for me. Why did I have to go in the water? Why was I so weak? WHY?"

Tears sprang out of her eyes, landing on the poison. Something unexpected happened. It healed. All of it. No trace was left.  
"Kimiko?" With his eyes still closed, Raimundo tried to get up, bumping into Kimiko.  
(In a certain place...)

She toppled onto him, her hands on his chest, and her face close to his. Now wasn't the time to be stubborn.Kimiko bent down and kissed him on the lips, pouring out all the emotions she hid. No tongue was added, this was a loving kiss. Raimundo sat up, bringing Kimiko with him, she continued kissing him while he snaked his arms around her waist. And this was love. This was meant to be.


	21. Chapter 21

SweetGlade: I know, it's all starting to get loving again. Want it to last? Maybe it's not going to... April 24th, 1712. 

Chapter 21: I Love You.

They stayed like that till Kimiko ran out of breath. She broke away and frowned when she thought he was going to reject her again.  
"You're going to break up with me, aren't you?" she asked, getting off his body, allowing him to sit up. Now it was his turn to frown.  
"I don't know."  
Then there was that silence. Kimiko didn't want him to feel guilty, but she didn't know what to say. She forgot who told her that, 'There's never a maybe in love.' Was that herself? Or Raimundo?  
"How can you not know? Love can't survive on the opinions of others." Uncomfortable, Raimundo moved his body away from her, he was out of reach.  
"I don't know. I don't know whether I even like you, I don't know why I even met you. I don't even know why I love you."  
Kimiko edged away from him also. How could he? He didn't know why he loved her... "Forget it. You don't love me,"  
Raimundo gaped at her. "Yes I do!"

"Then why are you not sure? How can you? How could you?"  
She stood up and moved a couple of yards away from him. He sighed.

"Don't do this Kimiko."

"I can do whatever I want, because you can't stop me, and you don't care either!"

Her voice was cracking, and tears might have been streaming down her face, but Raimundo couldn't tell. "I don't know if I care." Stupid! STUPID! That's not how you talk to a girl!  
"YOU DON'T KNOW? I-I HATE..." She couldn't say it. Couldn't say it... Kimiko fell to the ground on her knees, shaking. Raimundo tried to go and comfort her but the Wind made a boundary around her.  
"See? Now you try and comfort me? Love me or not? It's as simple as that? If you don't know, or if you say no, I'm going to leave Xiaolin for good!" Raimundo sighed, and fell to the ground as well. "I'll sleep here tonight then."

"I'll sleep over here." Her voice didn't sound right... It had a cold edge to it.  
"Goodnight." Raimundo muttered. Kimiko didn't say another word.

Raimundo didn't go to sleep. He was still till Kimiko was sleeping.  
The Wind was acting up as fiercely as it had been before, so it let Raimundo pass. The only thing was that Raimundo felt like he couldn't move over to Kimiko and wrap his arms around her.  
She's cuss, she'd say that she didn't love him. He had already made her feel so miserable, and if he did anymore she'd probably retreat to somewhere else, where she would be loved by...

Raimundo shook his head and lay down on the ground, two feet from her. She didn't stir. Maybe she was asleep, or was she having trouble like Raimundo was having?  
"Don't move any closer Raimundo." she mumbled, not even turning to face him. This grudge was going to last, unless Raimundo could be less stubborn.  
"Kimiko, I don't-"  
"Don't know? I know you don't know, and I know what you're thinking. You just want me because you love toying with my heart. You only want me because I was the first girl you could see besides Sophia. What do you want from me? My health? My wealth? My luck? My..."

"Your love." Kimiko, by this time was standing up and counting on her fingers what he would want from her. He was standing up to, and they were about a foot apart.  
"How can you want me when you already have my love? I'm only waiting for yours." Raimundo took one of her hands and brought her closer with a gentle pull. One inch apart. Kimiko didn't move. She held her breath and waited for him.  
"You already have mine. So what are you waiting for?" He moved his hands to her back, while she played with his hair. Their lips connected. Kimiko felt relief flood over her. He loved her, finally.

He broke away and smiled at her. A true smile.

"Love me?"

"Love you." he whispered, kissing her on the lips. She sat down, finally feeling like she needed to sleep.  
Raimundo, this time; took her in his arms. Her head rested on his chest, this was how it was supposed to be. Meant to be.

"You're going to protect me." Kimiko said tentatively, almost as a question though. Raimundo kissed the top of her head and nodded. "I'll keep you. Good night."

"Good night."

Still, Raimundo couldn't sleep. He was with Kimiko, and everything was fine; for the time being. "Anything wrong Raimundo?" asked Kimiko, sensing that he was tensing up.  
"Nothing is wrong. I don't know why I can't go to sleep. I think evil might be closer than we think." She shrugged and cuddled closer to him. "Let's not worry about that. How about we star gaze? I'm sure you'll enjoy it,"  
Raimundo laughed to himself and casted his gaze upward. The stars blanketed the night sky, like diamonds on a black sheet of velvet. Or white flower blossoms on Kimiko's dark raven hair.  
"It's pretty, isn't it? When I was gone, did you ever take notice in the beauty around you?" He thought for a moment. No, he didn't really pay attention to anything. And was that her quest, to make him see something with beauty? So far the only thing was Kimiko. To think all the extravagance of his palace didn't 'woo' him.  
"I don' think so. The only thing that was and is dashing is you." Kimiko blushed.  
"You know, that was extremely... Loving."  
He smiled at her, then he figured out he didn't have a shirt on.  
"Kimiko, what did you do to my shirt?"  
Oh no. "I'm afraid you'll have to go shirtless for a while. There's poison on that shirt, and I don't want you to get hurt again. Besides, it's nice having you like this." she said, trying not run her fingers over him. Raimundo took her hand and placed it on his chest.  
"You can do anything to me now, Kimiko. After all, you saved my life."  
Anything? That turned Kimiko on, really. Sighing, she thought of another game she could use. Right now she didn't want to do anything sexual to the Prince... yet.  
"How about... We play a game? There's something I can name. See, I name some kind of kiss. Like kiss on the cheek, that means... Let's not get too serious, or let's just be friends." Kimiko explained, sitting up.  
Raimundo got up too, he stretched and stared into her eyes.

"So what does a kiss on the hand mean?"

"That means... Something like you... How about you adore me?" He smiled and kissed her on the hand. Raimundo adores Kimiko. Adorable.

"And I know kiss on the lips means I love you, and I do." Raimundo pulled her closer by her waist, and Kimiko added, "Taking me by the waist means that you don't want to let me go, and I know you don't," she nibbled at his collarbone. He shuddered. Whenever you touch Raimundo on the collar bone he shudders. Interesting. After a while, Kimiko remarked; "I'm allowed to do anything I want with you, Raimundo; like you said?" He nodded.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" he asked, stroking her cheek. Somewhere in the sapphire blue depths of her eyes, there twinkled mischief. "That means I could do anything, and you'd still love me?" Again, he nodded, uneasily this time. Kimiko ran her fingers down his chest and stared him in the eyes.  
"When you were gone, I held in a lot of passion." she said, almost touching his 'thing.' Raimundo raised an eyebrow. Was Kimiko really feeling horny right now, or was it all a joke?

Her hands made their way to the back of his head. She jerked him toward her; kissing him hard. Kimiko shoved him down to the ground, while she straddled his hips. Raimundo was surprised. Now she suddenly burning with passion, and an hour ago she was as sulky as... Whatever Clay would say.  
Kimiko started to remove her skirt... Raimundo, somewhat distracted, didn't stop her. He kept kissing her, but he was unsure if he wanted to do this.  
Hesitantly, he took off her shirt.

This wasn't happening... He opened his eyes, and when he was about to thrust into her body, he stopped. With his eyes closed he turned his head away, so he wouldn't have to see her face, or her naked body. She was going way to fast...

"Raimundo? Anything wrong?"

How come she kept asking that? Of course something was wrong! Raimundo wasn't ready for sex. Even though didn't have anything on; he wasn't feeling anything, except love and worry.  
"I don't think I'm ready." he replied quickly, avoiding her gaze. Kimiko sighed and made him look at her.  
"Raimundo, you should have told me. I'm sorry,"  
There was another reason he didn't want to do it with her... But he wouldn't mention that right now. It was too important.  
"It's okay, how about we get some sleep? Can you hand me my clothes too?" Kimiko smiled weakly and put an arm over her breasts. Maybe she was a bit secretive about everything.

_10 minutes later... _

He fell asleep, tired from all the things Kimiko did to him. Meanwhile, she was hurt. Did Raimundo really mean what he said? Or did he not trust her?  
Reluctantly, she let Raimundo put his arms around her.  
Then her mind shot out thoughts. "Isn't trust the main root to a relationship?" She couldn't answer that. The only answer that went around in her head over and over again was 'I don't know.' Those were the unfaithful words Raimundo used against her. Raimundo.  
She moved her head in order to see him. His chest went up and down rhythmically, which was supposed to calm Kimiko down. It sort of made her... Annoyed.

All of this was so confusing. If Raimundo had did it with her today, what would have happened? Kimiko would be most likely pregnant, and then Chase Young and Wuya would find out, then they'd want to kill them both even more. Then they wouldn't live happily ever after, not like in all fairy tales, and this wasn't a fairy tale. This was real. This was actual love, and there wasn't going to be a.  
Wait. The Wedding was tomorrow wasn't it? THE WEDDING? OF SOPHIA SWEINHART AND RAIMUNDO PEDROSA!  
Kimiko cursed, and cursed, and cursed to herself.

Damn that Sophia. Damn her! If Raimundo and Sophia were getting married, then the guards would be after Raimundo in a snap. But would they figure out that the Prince wasn't even in Xiaolin? He was somewhere else.

Not in Xiaolin, but somewhere close to the lands of No Where. Would the King even try to find their precious Prince?

"Raimundo, will you still love me?" Kimiko said in a quiet voice. He didn't hear her. But her mind told her.  
It hissed to her, 'I don't know.'


	22. Chapter 22

SweetGlade: Sorry I haven't updated! I was working on my new story, if you haven't seen it! Oh: I'm not supposed to tell you when they're going to get married, and Kimiko just said when everything was perfect. So that's not now! April 25th, 1712. 

Chapter 22: Going and Already Gone.  
----------------------------------------------------

Kimiko woke up before Raimundo. Feeling slightly frustrated from last night, she removed Raimundo's arm from her waist. Getting up, she yawned and looked at his sleeping figure. He didn't look guilty. And today was...

THE WEDDING?

She stamped her foot right in front of Raimundo's face, causing him to jump to his feet. So he was ready for any sudden attack. Seeing that it was only Kimiko, Raimundo relaxed and gave her a weak smile. "How did you sleep? Well?"  
Kimiko shrugged and dusted herself off. Not in the mood to talk, which is the personality of her always. "I'm fine." she replied, fixing her pigtails.  
Right now, she felt disgusting. For some reason, she felt as if Raimundo was the one that was disgusting. He was an idiot, a dumb ass. "Are you sure? I don't really think you are telling the truth." Raimundo held out his hand to her. She didn't take it.

"I do think you are not okay. Kimiko... I'm sorry for whatever I did then."

"You didn't do anything."

"Then why are you mad?"

Kimiko crossed her arms and did her famous, stubborn pose. "I'm not mad. I'm not sad. And I'm not glad." she said, holding her head high. Raimundo sighed and moved toward her, taking Kimiko in his arms. It was comfortable, but Kimiko didn't feel quite right. A few days ago she hated him. Now she liked him?  
"Raimundo, is anything important happening today?" asked Kimiko, narrowing her eyes. "Not that I know of. Although I do think something was supposed to happen..." he answered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He wasn't thinking about it, really.

Kimiko began to wonder too. If he didn't remember, then he obviously didn't care. Was that good enough evidence for Kimiko? No. "So... Are you sure nothing is going on? I mean like a special event somewhere. Perhaps in the palace?" Kimiko prodded, a suspicious look on her face.

"Nothing that I know of."

"The something that's going to happen? Maybe a Wedding? Of someone I know?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Raimundo admitted, scratching his head. Kimiko frowned. Was he that dumb to not remember something was going on?  
"I mean like a Wedding with... Someone you know? Like Sophia?"

"She's getting married? When? I hope she doesn't invite me."  
Stupid... Kimiko gave him a flustered look. "Today **IS YOUR WEDDING, WITH THAT FAGGOT**!"  
-------------------------------------------------------

Seriously, Raimundo didn't know. He stared for a moment. "Since when am _I_ having a Wedding? I thought it was going to be with you when everything is perfect."  
Kimiko picked at her nails and took a deep breath. "You are going to marry Sophia, and they are going to force you to." Her sentence was cut up, and she said it word by word. His thick head wasn't helping him. After a few minutes of standing and thinking, Raimundo finally came to his senses.  
"No. I'm not going. You can't make me. I'm staying here. I'd rather die." Raimundo's eyes flashed dangerously, while Kimiko looked impressed. Now she was satisfied.  
"Come on Raimundo, we have some buiness to attend to...But... May I ask where we are first?" Raimundo didn't know, but Kimiko asked him anyways. He was the Prince for god's sake! If he didn't know his own land then what did he know?  
"I guess we're out of Xiaolin?" Kimiko added after a moment's silence. Shrug from Raimundo.  
"Rai, we need to go back to Xiaolin," Kimiko said, taking his hand.  
He didn't budge quite that easily though.

"No. I won't go back. Everyone there knows I'm the Prince, and maybe the guards are after me. You can't bring me back Kimiko. Please." Raimundo gave her a desperate look, slouching his shoulders slightly. That made her melt. How could she doubt him? She couldn't leave him behind in the first place.  
"Fine. We'll stay here, where ever here is. Do you think... We'll last though? There's no food around here, or water." Raimundo hadn't thought of this. "There's a choice, and I don't think the guards will look there, but it's in Xiaolin. I don't think I can teleport there, but I think I could fly..." Raimundo faltered, still feeling drainied from yesterday.  
"You don't have to. I think I know the way to the water fall anyways."

"How did you know I was talking of the water fall?"

Kimiko shook her head and looked up at the sky. "I think we should head South first." she remarked shortly, stepping into the shadows of the trees.  
"Coming?" she asked, when he didn't move.  
"I thought... Never mind, go lead the way." Kimiko turned and continued walking into the forest. Raimundo thought he heard something in his head, something from Master Fung; but it was probably nothing. If Raimundo did listen, he would have head: "_Not that way_."  
------------------------------------------------  
_ Two hours later..._

Kimiko found fresh water, but this wasn't the water fall she always knew. "I haven't been here before, have you? It's seems like we took a wrong turn or something. Fire fern only grows in Xiaolin, and there aren't any here..." Kimiko said, lifting up a rock. Raimundo had no idea what she was talking about.  
"Uh... Yes. There aren't any Fire ferns around here. So... do you think we turn back and take the other direction or something like that? I think I'm strong enough to fly now." Raimundo said, "It's no problem."  
Kimiko raised her eyebrows. "I think know where we're going. If East isn't the right direction, then North is."

Yanking him toward her, Kimiko turned another direction. Going north didn't help. Going South didn't help. Puzzled, Kimiko stopped moving, causing Raimundo to slam into her back. "Quit it! I'm thinking!" Kimiko hissed, trying to listen for something. Raimundo looked around at their surroundings.

Trees. Everywhere. They blocked out the sun, in a horrifying way. Moss grew on the ground, along with mold and poison ivy. The ground was so moist, it felt as though Raimundo was stepping into quick sand. Maybe the dirt was mud instead...

"I think we're lost now Kimiko. Admit it. You've been wandering around in circles. I think I've seen this twig before..." Kimiko glanced down and groaned. "Raimundo. I really don't know where we are. Can you fly now? I think we're out of Xiaolin."  
Think they're out of Xiaolin? They aren't in Xiaolin. "Do you feel like we aren't supposed to be here?" asked Raimundo, taking hold of her waist. "I don't know Raimundo. I don't know anything know," Kimiko replied, feeling stressed, "I think we've been wandering for a time too long to count."

Pushing off the mud, Raimundo took flight. Everything looked exactly the same, and he couldn't find a way to get past. "Do you think you'll be able to find where we are by looking around?" asked Raimundo, a little bit worried.  
"There's the water fall, which is at a clearing, and your castle is on a hill; so I think I might be able to find something..." Kimiko muttered, reaching out her hand to move some branches.

"Damn...The leaves here are too dense. We can't get through without loosing a bit of blood..." Shit.

Too late again, Raimundo had already darted through, at a lighting fast speed. The branches stung like whips. Ripping bits of flesh off the both of them. Blood didn't gush out, but it was still there, flowing steadily.  
"Raimundo... I don't think we're in Xiaolin. Look at that odd building right there..." If you didn't know, it was the lair of Chase Young.  
------------------------------------------

_Xiaolin..._

"The Wedding is soon! Where is that dammed Prince!" asked Lucia, ruffling her royal purple dress. No one was dressed up much. There were just a few more jewels here and there; but nothing changed. There was something different for Sophia though. She was already wearing the crown of a Princess. "He's going to be here soon! The whole village is looking for him. The bounty is five shillings. Some poor fellow will go looking for the Prince. _Be patient_!" Charon snapped, adjusting his crown.

Being the Queen and King of Xiaolin wasn't easy. In a few minutes, they would be going to their bed room balcony, where every single person of Xiaolin would be.

"How can I be patient when the fool of a Prince is gone? He probably ran away again! How come you didn't lock his window?"

"I was busy Lucia! Do not think you weren't able to either!" Tapping his foot, Charon looked at his reflection in the mirror. A purple cloak, and a line of jewels was enough to impress everyone; so he left it there. Touching his hair, Charon admired his appearance. (Although Raimundo was much better looking)

"Charon! Raimundo is still not to be found!" Omi announced, not even bowing to the King. Charon, looking upon him like he was filth; sneered. "Address me by King, servant. If the Prince doesn't show, we shall hold the Wedding, and search for him all over Xiaolin; even if this takes forever!" Omi nodded and smiled. He knew where Raimundo was. He had slipped out of the grip of Chase and Xiaolin again; and he was somewhere safe. Maybe the water fall?  
"Don't just stand there! Notify the audience outside!" Omi grinned broadly and scampered away. Reaching the King's bedroom, Omi turned the door to the balcony. The view was breath taking. There were beautiful mountains in the back ground, with the sun peeking through the clouds. Standing there, you could tell there was a commotion. People were everywhere, some proud, some angered at the fact that their beloved Prince was getting married. But still, they were excited. Banners of several colors waved, and the sound of trumpets played in the distance. Omi stood up straight and yelled, "The Wedding is called OFF for NOW!"

That wasn't exactly what Charon said, but Omi wanted it to play out this way. He knew Raimundo had Kimiko, and that he didn't want Sophia. So why not mix it up a little? There were still plenty of tricks to be held. Walking back into the King's bed room, Omi fished around for his Orb of Tournami. It was there, and it was the perfect thing to ruin the Wedding. Grinning, Omi looked toward the sky.  
For a second, there was a speck in the distance, flying toward the palace. Looks like Raimundo and Kimiko were coming back.


	23. Chapter 23

SweetGlade: I guess I have decided on spoilers! There's a key word for the next chapter: Diary. 

Chapter 23: Put the Bag on the Hag... I'm Talking Sophia!

* * *

Omi carelessly twirled his orb around in circles. What should he do? Shuffling away from the room of the King and Queen, Omi stepped into the hallway.Everyone wasn't coming into the castle, and they were staying outside, in the sunlight. So what could Omi do to sabotage the Wedding? Running out of ideas, he was roused by a screeching voice. Ugh...Who was it? Omi tip toed over toward the sound, which was coming from Sophia's room. What would she be doing? Killing something, or someone?  
"La! La la la... Dyris, you are a genius!" Omi, curious; peeked through the door crack. Mysterious. Sophia was busy adjusting her hair, trying to make it as straight as possible. She was singing too, or trying to sing. Grimacing, Omi prevented himself to cover his ears; he wanted to hear what she was talking about.  
"Raimundo, you shall be mine! Once I look my best of course." She sounded like she was snickering... "He doesn't know anything. About me, the Kingdom, what's going to happen, and himself. Oh, it'll be fun. I'm not as sweet as I look. Besides, everything about me is a secret." Sophia laughed and smoothed out her Wedding dress.  
What was she saying? Everyone knows she isn't as sweet as she looks, but what did she mean she had a secret? Or was it secrets? "Somethings aren't meant to be tampered with, like me. I always get what I want, and no one can stop me. That 'Kimiko' _peasant_ won't know what I'm going to do. Then... I shall be Queen, once the arrangements are done." 

Omi gasped, but covered his mouth a second later. Sophia stopped combing her hair, and her head slowly turned away from the mirror she was looking in to. Omi glanced around him for an escape. Oh... He couldn't even move that fast down the hallway!  
Panicking, Omi bounced up to the ceiling. Yes, he could stay there for quite a while.

Foot steps were heard.

"Whoever it was will die eventually." Sophia said. Omi could imagine her flip away her hair and strut back to her vanity. Sighing, Omi waited a while. Sophia opened the door again, and looked around. She was a bit prettier than your average girl; but she was sharp too.

Tossing her head again, she closed her door. Omi let out his breath and waited. So did Sophia from the other side of the door. When would she ever give up? Did she really care if anyone heard her at all? It was like she was keeping this secret from everyone in the world... Or was she? And who was Dyris? Omi had heard that name before.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do? We can't go marching up to the palace doors and expect to be taken out in one piece! Look past those bushes, the guards are everywhere, and no one else is around." Kimiko whispered, ducking into the shrubs along with Raimundo. He shrugged. "I don't know, you're the brains of me. Everyone is gone because they're at the palace, swarming about to get a glimpse of the Princess and Prince. That won't happen. And who said I was going in the palace? It would be better if I stayed right here in these bushes!"

Kimiko put a finger to his lips and waited. "You're not supposed to speak that loud." Raimundo took Kimiko's finger of his lips. Trying to be smooth again; I bet.  
"You know, I would rather prefer you're lips instead of your finger."

Kimiko blushed madly and avoided his gaze. Well he was willing and available, and _hers_.  
"Not right now Raimundo, once we're done with messing with the palace. Come on, you're going whether you like it or not. You have your magic, and I bet Clay is in the crowd, and we might run into Omi along the way. So we've got nothing to lose, and if we get caught, then I can always escape, and so can you. _This time you'll actually know where I am..._" Kimiko muttered the last part.  
Shaking this off, Raimundo frowned. He couldn't go. But Kimiko was so persuasive... And she said everything was alright, and when Kimiko said everything was alright, then it was supposed to be alright... right? Raimundo confused himself now.  
"I don't get it. But..."

"Come on Rai. We have to go. I don't know why; but I just have a hunch that Omi is there, waiting for us. I won't let you get married to that twit Sophia. She won't lay her hands on you, you're mine already. I won't let the Queen or King catch you either, and the guards; I think they might even let you through, because they don't care what happens to you, as long as they are payed. But I think you have a bounty right now; so let's not risk it." Kimiko said in a hushed voice. Raimundo really didn't get what she was saying, but he nodded along anyways. Though parts of her speech were starting to make a tad bit of sense now.  
"So... We're going in, and you're going to try and protect me? Kimiko, you don't have to. After all, I have these." Raimundo pulled up his shirt sleeves while he said this, to reveal the Moby Morpher.

"What's that?"

"It's something you're friend gave me... I don't know where he is now, but he said it would help me look like someone else. I don't think I'm allowed to put it on two people, but no one will recognize you except that bitch Sophia. So we can go,"  
Kimiko smiled at Raimundo oddly.

"Uh... What?"

"You just gave your own, and very first lecture, Raimundo."  
------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you ever think this is going to be weird, because I'm Omi... Right now." Raimundo said, almost complaining. Kimiko rolled her eyes. "You know, I always thought Omi was a little cute..."

"Kimiko!"

"Okay, fine. He's not as gorgeous as you. Now, you can come out of the bushes."

Raimundo did come out, looking quite different indeed.  
"This is ridiculous."  
Kimiko snorted and lead the way. In her head were the words of, "I don't think you're ever going to make it out in the world if you rely on your good looks!"  
Giving him a side ways glance, Kimiko quickened her pace.  
"If we want to get in without being seen, we'll have to fly up to your secret balcony... You know where we did... stuff." The unusual thing was that Raimundo had already known what she was talking about when she said her first sentence. "I remember perfectly. How could I forget any memory with you?" Corny... Kimiko again felt the blood rush to her head. "Um... Well... Thank you." Raimundo waved this away and looked down at his body. "I think I should be someone else instead of Omi. How about Dojo?"

"No." Kimiko hissed.

"How about Master Fung?"

"No."

"How about..."

"Just stay Omi." Kimiko finished for him, glaring slightly. Raimundo took this as a warning and took her by the waist.

"I don't know how he lives with this body, but the only you can tell us apart are the voices... I still sound like me." Raimundo said, boosting himself off the ground.

With the Wind rushing through Kimiko's face, she looked around. If there weren't some many things wrong. She would have wanted to live here again.

The tree tops were a healthy, leafy green, and everything was fresh. Though Xiaolin was mostly cloudy all day; today the sunlight was peeking through the clouds for a small change. One of the most lovely things was... The breeze. It was crisp and sharp during the Autumn and Winter, and when it was Spring or Summer, the wind blew fragrances of flowers everywhere.  
Xiaolin castle was one view to behold. Grand was one way to describe it. Sunlight shone across the walls, making it seem even more important. Banners flew everywhere; in a series of different colors. The mote was always drawn, but today it was a special occasion, but not a joyous one. You could sense all the commotion in the air.

Kimiko breathing in the air; tried to look for where Raimundo's secret balcony was.  
"Remember Kimiko? It was somewhere near an ivy wall, and parts are blocked away with tree branches. That way no one can find it." Raimundo, in Omi's body; flew closer to the castle. A tiny balcony came into sight.  
"I see it! I don't remember the last time we went there..."

Sighing, Kimiko went over her thoughts. She had to right everything down. It was starting to get confusing.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

The place was the same as they left it, empty. Switching back to himself, Raimundo listened to what Kimiko had to say.

"I guess we weren't being watched. This place is actually kind of nice..." Kimiko ran her fingers along the walls, counting how many inches the porch was up and down, and how it was horizontally. "It's about twelve middle fingers horizontal... "

Raimundo absentmindedly nodded along with her, while he thought of the last time he was with her here. It was magic, back then... "Anything wrong Raimundo?"  
"No, nothing. It has been a few days... When we were last here. I can't remember though. Everything went so fast. We hated each other, then we loved, and then we were separated. Then we're back together again. What happens next?"

Kimiko opened her mouth to speak, but his was already one hers. Sharing an open mouth kiss is so romantic...

Kimiko moved her hand up to his head, playing with his hair while his tongue danced with hers. His hands roamed her back, occasionally slipping into her shirt. Raimundo broke away and began sucking on her neck, giving her goose bumps.  
"Raimundo..." Taking this as a signal to go further, he let his hand wander around under her shirt, but he still avoided her chest area. There were reasons.  
He took her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall; pinning her. "Kimiko, we aren't going to do it, but I think we could go a little further this time."  
"Bring it,"  
Kimiko lunged for his lips, wrapped her legs loosely around his waist. Licking her bottom lip, Raimundo used his hands to go under her bra.

Surprised, Kimiko opened her eyes and stared at him. "I know you don't want to do this. But... I know you had a reason for last time for not doing it with me last time... So I won't." Kimiko didn't back away though. "But... We can still do this," Kimiko added, playing with his hair again.  
"I was thinking the same." With that reply, Kimiko went back to his lips, writing this down mentally down in her head. She wouldn't forget this. Getting back into his place, Raimundo felt around with his foot for his crown. It was there. Smiling into Kimiko's lips, he kicked.

Down it plummeted to the ground. Landing with a satisfying 'clank.'  
Writing that down in her head too, Kimiko deepened the kiss.

She was loving him for who he was. He wasn't just some Prince that was made spoiled. He was a headstrong, person; that was more than a good looking guy, who was rich. Raimundo... Didn't fit that description. He was different, and he might be a disgrace to all the Kings and Queens before him; but none of them were truly in love. Kimiko released his lips and said, "We're together. I love you, Xiaolin, meant to be; commoner"  
"I love you, Xiaolin, meant to be; Princess." Aw...


	24. Thoughts of Kimiko

SweetGlade: Oops... Well... Sorry? April 25th, 1712. Spoilers: Diary, again.

Chapter 24: Thoughts of Kimiko.

* * *

Kimiko's Diary. 

Raimundo told me I was meant to be a Princess! I'm not that charming. Although I would be able to marry him if I was. Oh.  
I don't know how to express that fluttering feeling I always get in my heart when I see him. It's an instant reaction, and I've never felt it before. Could it be love? I don't know. No one has ever... Never mind. Someone has, but I never liked them... I'm not writing about that though. There's Raimundo, and he's the only thing I care about know.  
I don't know how I survived without him, and how I utterly despised him. Now he's like air. I need him, and if he goes I'm afraid I'll wither away and die.  
This is my mental diary. While Raimundo doses off next to me, I sit here; on the balcony, thinking of what is going to happen, and what already did. So many things... I can't name them all! But I remember my first kiss with him.  
But unfortunately, that wasn't my first kiss ever.  
I think that was Raimundo's though. He never even talks or looks at Sophia. She's such a **faggot. **I didn't mention this, but when I first met her I felt like I was in competition with her or something.  
Now I am, but of course Raimundo would choose me over her, definitely.  
Sometimes I do think about what Raimundo would say, or act like if he had competition. That person that I used to know, they won't come over here, and he won't have anything to worry about. I don't think he'd worry anyways, even if he knew.  
He's that care free type of person, and I wonder what goes on inside his head. Does he ever think of me? I think of him all the time. If he does, what does he think about? How pretty I am?  
The thought makes me blush. And I haven't done that in so long.  
He blushes when he sees me too.  
I know so. It's so cute. He has a serious side, and he used to be like that. Arrogant, and ignorant.  
Then I softened him from the inside, and I did something no other person did.  
I touched his heart, and he did mine. It's a warm feeling you only get when you're in love.  
It makes me weak in the knees just thinking about it.  
What else has he done? Well... I don't know. I just want to do something right now. How about describing? He's so good looking. Raimundo isn't the type of Prince that looks down on people... _Anymore_. I changed him.  
And he's as reckless as usual, but when it comes to me; he's careful and cautious. As if I were a fragile piece of glass that could break any second. I don't want to be separated from him. That's my weakness now. Dark forces can not find that out.  
--------------------------------------------

Is there anything I don't like about him? Maybe. There's some things that I can't solve in this little amount of time. I want him to see the beauty, I want him to be happy, and live with me! But I guess that won't happen for a while. He's too speedy now.  
I can imagine him now. "I'm not like that," He's so nice...

The one thing that made my heart skip was that he took off his crown. It's a surprise to me that no one knows who he is if he doesn't wear royal clothes, or his crown. Raimundo's simple red shirt, medallion, and silk pants are just fine. There's some minor issues between us, but it's going to be alright, and it always will be.We will have our terrible days.  
But I am not leaving him. Unless he does. I promise to myself, and I don't think he'll go either. He loves me, and he's there for me. Nothing will come for us; evil will not tear us apart like it used to do.  
Ugh... I'm tired of talking about him. There's some more important stuff to write about. Since this is in my mind, Raimundo will never know, and no one will.  
So... I've been with someone before. I'm going to tell you part of the name. Let's see... I forgot the person's name! It was something like... How come I can't remember?  
Fine, I'll tell you how different he is from Raimundo. He was abrasive, and rude. Let's call him...  
Bob for now. So Bob always jerked me around, and when I didn't do what he wanted me to do, he forced me to do whatever is was that he wanted me to do. Then I broke away and hid. He went with some other girl, and he didn't ask where I was. That girl was prettier than me.  
No one looked for me; it was the beginning of my life in _Xiaolin_.  
I think he moved or something. His clothes... I don't know what he did, or anything. My mind refuses to tell me anything about him. If he ever comes along, Raimundo will be there to hold me. Protect me.  
I'll never see that **prat** ever again.  
Living happily ever after with Raimundo will be just fine. Raimundo will not hear of this. But if he did, what would happen? He's not going to break up with me, or have a fit.  
He's more mature. The problem will fade away by itself. Bob will never be forgiven, if that's his name, which it isn't. I'll know...

Oh, Raimundo just said something.  
It's: "Kimiko, where is that potion, you said you weren't going to cut yourself..."

He cares. That's just so pleasant! Another thing I wanted to talk about. The future. I wonder what's going to happen. In Xiaolin, nothing happens. The big thing going on is the Princess and Prince getting married, which is going to get canceled because Raimundo is not marrying that **bitch**! Now... I don't know what's going to happen.  
Something bad will always happen, but I shall over come it. But how many things can I dodge and not get worn out? Many, I hope.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

What is happening to the Temple when I'm gone? Is Master Fung still there, and taking care? Keiko should be there, waiting for me still. I should have told her that I ran away with the Prince. She would have been so jealous!  
How about all my patients? And my potions? And my room?  
I bet there's still some truth potion left... Oh, did Raimundo ever get it away?

While I was gone... I don't think I was done reading my book. Guess what genre? _Romance_. I love those. They're so fluffy! In the end it always touches my heart. Raimundo doesn't know that, does he? I'm going to comment now. Whenever something ends so abruptly, my heart gets heavy. There was a girl, and she jumped into her lover's arms, and then it ended. But it was so... She even screamed '**I LOVE** **YOU**!' I wish that would happen. Except... They were younger than me. Still learning things.  
_Love at first sight_ is the best love though. I don't think that happened to me, but I had _tough love_.  
Nothing really happened.  
I need to go soon, Raimundo's beginning to stir. It's so cute how he snores. How he mumbles in his slumber.

That's how I feel right now. Emotions are floating everywhere, and fate is around the corner. I don't know what will take place; but it's going to be perfect for Raimundo and I.  
This will be in my head. When Raimundo needs to know, he will. But not know. We have just recovered from not seeing each other. He won't be surprised. I told him there was someone in the past, but does he remember?  
If I can't, then he can't. It's the way everything is now.  
I feel tired now. I could have been sleeping next to him, if I wasn't busy writing down things in my head. Oh well, life is good; and there's plenty of it left. So I better life every day like it's my last one. No other day will ever be April 25th, 1712 ever again. I think I'm the only one who thinks like that, but it's true. And people are taking this for granted.

Raimundo's snoring has lessened. Is he going to awaken? I might as well lay down too. Staring out into the valley of trees and standing up isn't that comfortable. I'll just lay down for a second.  
Fine, I admit that I scooted toward Raimundo, while he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I feel my eye lids drooping already. I might found out what the name of that person was while I sleep. Was it Bob? Ugh... Can't remember. Something light was pressed onto my forehead. His lips... Raimundo's warmth again spread through my body, and I felt peace. We didn't have to go. We could stay here forever, _together forever_.  
_Love forever_. I just hope that's true. Now the first entry of my mental diary has ended. _**Raimundo...**_


	25. Chapter 25

SweetGlade: There's so much work when Christmas comes around. 

Chapter 25: Um... Yep. About That...

* * *

Taking a tiny nap wasn't going to hurt anyone. Raimundo needed to catch up on all the sleep he had been missing. In the palace, he at least got some peace and quiet while Omi wasn't bursting into his dorm. Otherwise, the palace was a pleasant place to rest dreary eyes. Raimundo shifted his body and got rid of the fact that he was in the place; right on the balcony. Where Sophia was. Damn her.  
At the mention of her name, Raimundo finally got the guts to get up and open his eyes. Today was the day.

Kimiko was staring right at him, which looked a bit odd. Her sapphire eyes seemed to bore into him; she didn't even blink when he moved. One thing Raimundo hated to admit was that Kimiko always was like this now. Ever since they broke up... Nothing seemed the same. Kimiko always acted as if she were in space. Did she have something on her mind? Raimundo did see her close her eyes a few times. She did too much thinking, and that was something Raimundo didn't want to do all day. Anyways, he had a Wedding to trash, and Kimiko wasn't that important right now. He boosted himself up from the floor, scattering dirt everywhere. Kimiko broke out of her trance and looked up to him.  
"You didn't have to do that."  
Raimundo shrugged and didn't take any notice of the slight waver in her voice. Something was wrong, but Raimundo couldn't find a trance of it in her voice; because he was too eager for destroying his Wedding. Kimiko sighed and got up, brushing as much dust as she could from her skirt.  
"Where shall we be going now? The Wedding? I don't understand why you're so up to it." Kimiko said, still having a down casted look.

"It's going to be exciting," said Raimundo," You never know what's going to happen. Sophia is going to be there, and I would like you to know that I'm not going to be caught by the authorities."  
He gave her a sincere look while he sang this. So he was too carefree and hard headed to know what was going on... "Shall we be going then? I don't think they're waiting for us though."

"They will be waiting, I'm the Prince; and who would miss an event like that? I promise we'll get to do something evil to Sophia,"  
A weak smile played at Kimiko's lips, while she slid over to the secret passage back to his room.  
"Well I guess we take the route less traveled. Nothing will bother you there."  
Notice the words 'you.'

Raimundo kissed her on the cheek and took her hand in his.  
"You're so clever. Come on, we'll miss it!" Kimiko nodded solemnly and allowed him to drag her through the passage. And yet; the crowd was still waiting for their Prince. But what would they do with the spare damsel?

* * *

Sneaking around was Raimundo's thing. He knew all the hallways by heart; although every single hall had the same royal red tapestry on the wall. Kimiko did marvel at the extravagance though.  
The wall paper was also crimson, and gold was placed everywhere, like it was something common to have. A stiff, but fluffy carpet lay on the ground, and Kimiko didn't know what to do. Her shoes were leaving small specks of mud everywhere, which took away all the beauty. Taking in a deep breath, she fixed her gaze to Raimundo.  
He was watching for people. No one would be inside now. All outside for the Wedding of Raimundo and the _bitch_. Averting her eyes again, she finally noticed the oaken doors; recently polished, were embellished. Carvings were in the door. Now finding Sophia's was easy.  
There was a **mermaid**, dipping her tail fins into the water. Her face was covered by her hair, but Kimiko _thought she knew_ that mermaid. But from where?  
Finally, Raimundo's steps halted.  
"Do you hear that scuffling on the other side of the door? That's the servant's room. It's the only place we can hide. I think..."

She tried to find the door carving, but there was none. So the King and Queen didn't care for the people in lower place. "Someone is there. Hide behind the door, and I'll knock. No one knows me if I don't have my crown on." Kimiko closed her eyes and sauntered over to the place, her heart drooping. He knocked. The sound inside stopped.  
Raimundo froze, and stared intently at where the person's head was supposed to be.  
The door creaked open, and he was looking into the air.  
"...RAIMUNDO?"  
He moved his eyes downward, and Omi was standing there, with his mouth gaping.  
"I thought you would never return! You should see..." Omi was cut off by Raimundo's sharp look.  
"Keep it down. You can't let anyone know we're here. I'm talking about Kimiko, she's here."  
His hand took her by the arm, and Kimiko effortlessly was pulled toward him. She almost stumbled to the floor.

"I see. You must come a see though. If you put on these... You don't have your crown on? Not to worry then! Not even the King or Queen will recognize you!"  
Kimiko shook her head, but didn't argue. Surely everyone would be more observant of that their Prince looked like? But Kimiko still didn't protest. Hiding her frown behind her hair, she nodded along. There was no plan. Raimundo just wanted to spoil the Wedding and take off. Would it be that easy now? The King and Queen wouldn't notice.  
But what about Sophia?

Kimiko didn't have anything to think about while she was yanked around and ushered into filthy corners.One thing kept popping into her mind. Who was that boy who kept pestering her while she was a child? That lad... His name. Whenever Kimiko thought of his name, her thoughts led back to Raimundo protecting her.  
Why was she thinking about this now? She could live a bounteous life with Raimundo; somewhere.  
Kimiko again was pushed into the corner.  
Raimundo and Omi were busy peering out the window, trying to get a glimpse of the people. It seemed like he was wanting to see Sophia. Kimiko shrugged to herself, acting like it was nothing. Something just wasn't right here. This was like moping over something stupid. You know it's pointless, but you still do it; to spite someone. Kimiko bit her lower lip and thought this over about fifteen times before Omi tapped her roughly on the shoulder.  
"We must go now! Sophia is there, and I plan to use the Orb of Tournami on her." Kimiko got up from the ground; and again shook the dust off her clothes.  
All the fun of torturing Sophia seemed dull now. And no one even cared. "You're slowing us down Kimiko!" Raimundo's hand grasped her shoulder, and they were off again. Down a few wooden steps, and through a hole in the wall. Queen Lucia didn't care for the peasant quarters at all. Even Kimiko's Temple room was better than this! Squeezing in, Kimiko ended up outside, where Raimundo and Omi were waiting. Tapping their feet impatiently...  
"This is next to the castle. On our left should be the mote, where the crowd is."  
Raimundo grinned and gave Kimiko a side glance. She didn't do anything in return. Mayhap her sadness was seeping through her fake smile, for Raimundo's grin lessened a bit. Oh well...  
"Today is the day! You stay here, and Omi and I will go see what's going on from the roof." Kimiko again nodded along. Raimundo raised his eyebrows and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Kimiko didn't do anything. She didn't savor it; all she did was sit on the ground, and wait for him to break away. He did rather quickly.  
"We'll be back soon! Don't let anyone see you though. They might make you join the crowd, but I don't think the Queen or King will know you. So long!" How could he be so unobservant?  
A gust of air hit her in the face, which meant Raimundo was flying away with Omi. Didn't he mention Sophia? That girl was supposed to know what Kimiko looked like. She was beaten up many times by Kimiko, and she did see her in the palace once. But she could have forgotten. Yes, wasn't she a dumb blond? Or was she an intelligent one? Nothing did matter. If they found Kimiko she probably wouldn't even notice.  
The name she was trying to remember wouldn't come to her. If only she had told Raimundo... But he wouldn't care. She was lost inside, and no one could help Kimiko out now. She had to think for herself. His name... Bob... Wasn't it? Or Fred. Or Bill. Or... All this effort to guess was hopeless.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

SweetGlade: Ugh. All my ideas are getting mushed up! And yes, more updates because of break from school coming soon. But my internet died like yesterday. So I couldn't update. 

Chapter 26: The Secret Is Out, and the World Knows.

* * *

Memory is a tricky thing. Some memories are so unbearable; the second it happens you erase it from your mind. Kimiko did that, and now she wanted to know who it was. But it was something not meant to be rediscovered! That lad is gone. So she shouldn't worry.

"Kimiko, are you cold or something?" asked Raimundo, somewhat concerned.

Giving a glance of recognition, she closed her eyes and shook her head. Expecting him to take off again (He came down after a while), Kimiko lay her head back down on her arms and sighed.  
Getting stuff through Raimundo's head is very hard.  
But when Kimiko actually looked at him for a moment, he could see that hidden emotion in her eyes. Was she trying to hide it by not looking at him all this time?  
Raimundo did have a slight suspicion, if he thought about it.

"Are you going to be doing anything then?..." he said, trying to start a conversation. No avail.

"Can you believe the whole village of Xiaolin is... Quite nearby? I even think Chase Young, Wuya, Clay, and everyone we know will be there. Don't you think?" he asked, sitting down in the dirt as well.  
It didn't matter; his clothes were already stained enough.

"Raimundo, have you ever fallen in love with someone?" Kimiko questioned, finally saying something.

"Well there's you. I never liked anyone in the past; they're nothing compared to you. Why do you ask this question? There's no need to worry about us."

"I'm not talking about us. I never told you about something... You might be angered, but I always said there was someone else there, who used to like me, as I thought. Love wasn't between us. I think he wanted me there just to take up space." she said.

A frown was on Raimundo's face. Kimiko didn't take up space. Well, everyone did, but not in a bad way.  
Raimundo spoke again, "What's his name? I might know him. And this could only have happened while you were in Xiaolin, so I he could be living in this place right now,"  
Kimiko gave a small smile before shaking her head yet again.

"It's not like that. He could have gone away. It was so long ago. I don't know his name. I'm sorry for bringing this up, Raimundo. You shouldn't know about him, he's a terrible bastard not to be dealt with," She rose, and stepped out of the shadow of the castle. "I am hoping he's gone away, so he can not come and bother us. I feel better now. Thanks for listening, Raimundo."  
He nodded, while he got up as well. Raimundo didn't do anything but listen, but he would accept a few spare complements.

"You're welcome. Now, do you want to see everyone in Xiaolin? They won't know me or you, and I think we can do something about Sophia. She doesn't look good in silk, does she?"  
Kimiko didn't answer his question; but instead she gave him a warm hug. This was enough to make Raimundo be quiet.

After the burden of the past was removed from Kimiko, she zoomed about like Raimundo. On the other side of her, Raimundo watched, while his own grin grew wider.  
Then he had a thought of that person. _Could it be...?_

_

* * *

_

"Our plan. What are we going to do anyways? Raimundo, I thought you had this worked out!" Kimiko whispered as she crawled through the bushes. She could almost see him shrug and make another excuse. "I wasn't thinking because you were thinking," Raimundo muttered, shaking a beetle off his hand. "So I didn't do anything wrong. And... I was too busy worrying about you."

Kimiko smiled again and took in the view of the castle. To think her boyfriend was so rich; but that wasn't the reason she liked him. Or loved him.

The sky still was sunny, though clouding up by the minute. Raimundo's doing? Yep. And how could the people stand all the suspense? They didn't even care if the Prince of Xiaolin never came. Everyone here was probably forced to come, or they enjoyed not working the entire day just to see a Princess and a Prince come together in a _dreary_ Wedding.  
Sure, it wouldn't play out that way.

"Omi should be there, spraying the crowd with water in a couple of moments," Raimundo said, "He'll be there, while we pull our trick, or rather my trick."

"You have a trick?"  
He shook his head slowly.  
"Actually, I got the idea from Clay, who said something in his different way of talking."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. Nothing could come out of Raimundo's brain too quickly. Unless he really wanted something to happen. Did he?  
Kimiko asked Raimundo what the trick was, and he wouldn't tell. It couldn't be _that_ bad.  
Coming from Raimundo anyways.

Kimiko stopped moving inside the bushes. "Won't people think we're a bit suspicious while we hide in the bushes right next to a highly guarded palace?" she asked.  
"Well maybe. First we have to do what we came for, and then..."

"Then what?"

"Then I don't know. We could stay up in the balcony until things clear up, or we could just live in the water fall,"  
Kimiko grumbled and thought about his options. If you know girls, they have to have something to rely on. Like you need a better place to live than out in the wilderness. He could have at least made a small effort to cheer her up and not make them live somewhere _disgusting_.

Raimundo still gave her a humored look. "Why we shouldn't think about that just yet. We have business here." Raimundo got up slightly, and he turned the corner; toward the groups of people.

"_But it will soon be over_." Kimiko whispered while he was out of ear shot.

Yes, it would be soon over, and then there would be absolutely no place to go and stay, without getting hunted down by Chase Young, Wuya, Charon, Lucia, or some other person who was willing to make Kimiko's life miserable. Which would include everyone.

* * *

Omi watched from the roof, taking out his orb. It was hard turning against the kingdom like this. Being under the service of the palace for years made Omi respect it a little. Wringing his hands nervously, he opened his mouth and said as quietly as he could, "Orb of Tournami"  
Water poured out swiftly, and he pulled back; anxious. Someone could have seen him. Someone could get him fired, and make him live somewhere on the road.

The last time Omi sneaked out to find Raimundo and Kimiko, he almost got himself caught. If anyone knew he was helping the run aways, they would execute him after he told the King where Raimundo was hiding.  
Although it was hard to find that breezy boy most of the time.  
But if they found Kimiko...

Screams snapped him into his thought again. Shrieks, gasps, screeches, and unpleasant noises filled the air.  
The water had fallen, and it _most likely_ landed right on top of Sophia's dress. Everyone else wore their best clothes too.  
So this wasn't good...

A gust of Wind hit Omi in the face, as it did to Kimiko. That meant Raimundo was acting fast, and he wouldn't be seen by anyone because of his stealth, but he made another careless mistake he would be found out.  
Even though he didn't have his crown on, Sophia would be the one first to recognize him. With his heart pounding, Omi back flipped out of sight; into the servant's quarters.  
No one would know it was him as long as he was quiet, and if he had proof. Which he faked.

---------------------------

Now the next plan was in act. He could imagine Kimiko there, covering her eyes, and Raimundo laughing and taking her by the hand, leading her to who knows where. Perhaps he should follow them there?  
Nothing would come out of standing around in the palace. Frowning at his disloyalty to the King, Omi peered out of the servant's beaten down window.

Sophia was standing at the front door of the palace, not soaked in water; but coated head to toe in something. Let's call it...

_Dung._

_Waste._

_Poop._

The look on her face was horrible. Her teeth were gritted, her hands balled, her eyes flashing. Then, she started yelling, and she pointed at the shrubs, right underneath Omi's window.

Omi's eyes widened, and he ducked out of view again. After a while, no one came to take Omi away.  
Who did they discover?

* * *

Curiosity took the better of Omi, and he hopped out of the window to see what happened. No. They... They found Raimundo and Kimiko.

Both of them were crouched in the bushes, Raimundo glaring, and Kimiko cowering in his arms. Somehow, by Kimiko's theory; everyone knew it was the Prince of Xiaolin. How do you expect they knew? Sarcasm here.

"Aha! I knew you were here, Prince. The King has been expecting you, and Sophia has been waiting as well. She is... currently unable to see you, so you shall stay and explain to all of Xiaolin why you were not here."

A guard jerked Raimundo up, and they didn't even see Kimiko. She didn't make a move, and she didn't argue.

Omi stood there, open mouthed, and he didn't speak either. People brushed past him as well. Raimundo gave all the guards a nasty look before he was shoved to the front of the castle. "Speak."  
Someone hissed.

Raimundo held his head high and spoke rudely, "I wasn't here because I didn't want to be here with the Queen of scum, and all you people here today. There is no use in coming, I am not getting married. Leave now by the oder of your 'Prince.' I'll be going."

Turning on his heel, Raimundo pushed everyone out of his way, but the guards stopped him one more time." You shall not pass us till Sophia comes, and you _will_ wed her." Great.

Raimundo cussed, and kicked one of them in the stomach, sending the guard to fly backwards. Omi backed away, still keeping Kimiko and Raimundo in sight.  
He could go, and he wanted to go, but how could he?

Kimiko, still huddling in the corner; finally got up, and she started fighting as well. Everyone was horrified, except the King and Queen. In fact, they weren't even watching.

* * *

It went like that.  
Guards fought back with their swords, Raimundo dodged and returned a few hits, while Kimiko aided him. How long till Sophia showed up? She would be furious. Or even more furious when her Prince runs away from her.  
Omi kept switching glances to the fighting, and toward the door. Raimundo would have to move faster or else Sophia, Lucia, and Charon would come through the door.

Raimundo couldn't use magic either. He had to keep it secret from other on lookers.

And he couldn't teleport because he was exhausted; same with Kimiko. Suddenly everything seemed still.

-------

Then Sophia stepped into the scene.

_Time slowed down._

She took one step, another, and she looked at everyone daintily as her Wedding dress trailed behind her. Her eyes stopped on Kimiko, and she gave a satisfied smirk.

To the eyes that had never seen Sophia before, it looked like she was just giving Kimiko a smile. "So I heard you were talking about_ ruining **my** Wedding, and taking **my precious Raimundo**. I have_ to tell you something, Tohomiko. Things aren't as they seem. Who's that boy you used to know? What's the name that's always in your head? You_ know_ what I'm talking about"  
Sophia smirked again and flipped her platinum blond hair over her shoulder. Her voice was calm, and sweet. But if you knew her then you knew she was a devil at heart.

"You know too, Raimundo. There was a girl before me, and you broke her heart. Guess what **her name** was?"

Kimiko looking confused for a second, put a hand on her hip. Then realization came into her eyes. She stumbled away from Raimundo.

"**_You... YOU! How could I ever?... You! Raimundo Pedrosa, you're that terrible boy from the past that hates me_**!"


End file.
